Fuwarito
by Lie-chan
Summary: Cinq ans avant la rencontre en Tohru et les Soma, l'arrivée d'une étrange adolescente provoque quelques bouleversements...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : les persos de furuba ne m'appartiennent pas du tout du tout, mais ça c'est pas un scoop

Note : c'est donc une de mes toutes premières fics FB, et presque tous les chapitres sont basés sur des chansons de Cabrel. Vala vala

j'espère que ça va vous plaire. laissez des commentaires svp

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fuwarito_**

**Prologue : Magure **

Pourquoi prend-t-on…

…certaines décisions ?

Pourquoi oublie-t-on…

…certains évènements ?

Chuuou tremblait. La détonation… Le sang… La mort… _Sa _mort… _Son _sang sur sa joue… _Il _était mort… _Il _était mort… _Il _était _mort !_

Comment en vient-on…

… à oublier…

…certaines choses ?

Comment peut-on…

… oublier les décisions qu'on a prises…

… et qui était si importantes ?

Je ne peux pas… 

_Je ne peux pas…_

Changer le destin ?

Ou, tout simplement…

… revenir en arrière ?

Là où tout a commencé ?

**_A suivre..._**

Fuwarito : par hasard


	2. Chapter 1:1

**_Partie un : Kinou _****_ou L'eau qui dort_**

Chapitre un : Seisui

Chuuou se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était attachée à un siège, collée à une paroi de tôle. Le sol grondait doucement sous ses pieds.

L'adolescente leva la tête, paniquée… et se cogna à une fenêtre ronde.

Le sol défilait, loin en-dessous… Des îles… Une ville… Le Japon…

Chuuou respira mieux.

Elle était dans un avion, en vol pour le Japon.

Elle avait oublié d'enlever sa ceinture.

C'était tout.

Dans une dizaine de minutes, l'avion atterrirait.

_Mais il était mort…_

Chuuou secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait douze ans, pas vingt.

Elle vivait en France, pas au Japon.

Et _il _n'existait même pas…

Pas la peine d'aller plus loin…

Pas la peine d'y penser plus…

Elle s'étira et se prépara à descendre.

* * *

Kokaku repoussa les mèches auburn qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et sourit. Il tapota l'épaule de Majutsu, attirant son attention. La jeune femme leva la tête, ses cheveux blonds glissant dans son dos. Ses yeux vairons, un bleu et un vert, se posèrent sur l'adolescente d'une douzaine d'années qui s'avançait vers eux.

Une adolescente aux longs cheveux couleur crème et aux yeux bleus moyen très perçant, avec des écouteurs de discman sur les oreilles…

Une adolescente qui, par la vision de Majutsu, représentait tout. Le centre. L'avenir. Tout…

Chuuou sourit, arrêta son discman et ôta les écouteurs. Kokaku et Majutsu étaient venus la chercher, tels que sur la photo qu'on lui avait montré : lui avec ses yeux qui semblaient avoir tout vu, elle avec l'aura pourpre qui l'entourait toujours.

Chuuou s'approcha d'eux.

"Ohayou ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci d'être venus me chercher."

"Bienvenue au Japon, répondit Kokaku ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ?"

"Excellent !"

_A part ce rêve… _souffla une petite voix dans la tête de l'adolescente.

Mais, sur le coup, elle n'y prit pas garde.

* * *

Chuuou avait déballé ses affaires. Elle posa deux photos sur sa table de chevet. La première, c'était celle qu'on lui avait confié pour qu'elle reconnaisse ceux qui devaient venir la chercher : Kokaku et Majutsu, lui très tendre, elle très belle et très souriante.

La seconde représentait le seul de ses cousins qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à aujourd'hui : Sen'nyu, un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets. Sur la photo, les oreilles pointues de Sen'nyu étaient visibles, mais d'habitude il se coiffait de manière à les cacher.

Chuuou sourit. Les enfants de la famille Magure avaient tous un pouvoir à la naissance, et leur physique s'en ressentait légèrement. Pour s'en convaincre, il suffisait de voir l'étoile d'argent brillant dans l'œil gauche de Chuuou.

Généralement, ce pouvoir disparaissait avec le temps, mais les particularités physiques, elles, restaient.

Chuuou prit son discman et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Voilà. C'était bien comme ça. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu plus chez elle.

Elle posa les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et mit une chanson au hasard.

_

* * *

Tu voudrais qu'elle t'aime, _

_T'as changé tes manière,_

_Tu prends des allures mondaines,_

_Tu racontes seulement _

_Tes voyages en première…

* * *

_

Chuuou sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé Cabrel. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et s'étira un coup.

La chambre était agréable. Elle pourrait se plaire ici.

* * *

_T'expliques d'où viennent _

_Ces tapis sur le mur…_

_Et y a une heure où va retentir… le signal._

_

* * *

_

Oui, elle pourrait se plaire. Chuuou se retourna sur le ventre et posa sa tête entre ses bras.

La chambre avait été fraîchement aérée et embaumait la lavande. C'était gentil de leur part.

Une porte claque et des rires s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée.

_

* * *

Et y a une heure où va retentir… le signal, _

_Un moment où tu vas t'sentir…_

_Animal, animal, animal, _

_Animal, animal._

_Celui qui attend sous le déluge_

_Qui couche contre la porte,_

_Celui qui crie, qui hurle_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes,_

_Qui t'aimes dans la voiture_

_Qui coure quand tu appelles,_

_Qui pleure, qui pleure, qui pleure,_

_« Mon Dieu, que les femmes sont belles…_

_Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu…_

_Oh que les femmes sont… »

* * *

_

Depuis quelques semaines, elle choisissait une chanson au hasard et disait que ça déterminerait les évènements de la journée.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait aujourd'hui ?

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Chuuou arrêta la musique. Majutsu entra dans la pièce.

"Alors ? Ta chambre te plaît ? "

Chuuou sourit.

"Oui, beaucoup !"

"Nous avons de la visite, tu veux venir ? demanda Majutsu"

"J'arrive !"

Majutsu sourit et referma la porte. Chuuou se leva, prit son appareil photo et descendit.

* * *

Kokaku était assis face à trois jeunes adultes : un aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, un aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Chuuou observa un moment le troisième : il avait de longs cheveux blancs réunis en une tresse passée par-dessus son épaule droite, des yeux jaunes et, l'espace d'une seconde, Chuuou s'était demandé si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Kokaku se tourna vers Chuuou, lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

"Viens t'asseoir."

Chuuou s'installa timidement à table, prit la tasse et tourna vers Majutsu un regard interrogateur.

"Chuuou, voici Shiguré, Hatori et Ayame Soma. Ils ont vingt-deux ans, comme nous, et ils étaient au lycée avec Kokaku, expliqua Majutsu. Chuuou vient de France et elle va rester chez nous un moment, dit-elle ensuite aux trois invités."

Chuuou salua les trois hommes qui lui rendirent son salut.

"Vous vous appelez tous les trois Soma ? s'étonna Chuuou. Mais vous n'êtes pas…"

"Nous sommes cousins, répondit Hatori."

"Oh… Encore une famille nombreuse, fit Chuuou"

"Exactement, approuva Shiguré. La famille Soma est « divisée » en deux « catégories » : ceux de l'intérieur et ceux de l'extérieur, soit environ cent cinquante personnes."

"Ça fait du monde, souffla Chuuou."

"N'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y a des Soma qui ne vivent pas au manoir… renchérit Ayame. Il paraît même qu'il y a un village qui s'est formé avec uniquement des Soma…"

"Ah bon ?"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, assura Hatori."

"Bien sûr que non, enchaîna Majutsu."

"Pourquoi pas ? demanda Chuuou. Il y a bien la même chose dans notre famille. Bien sûr, ça pose des problèmes quand deux personnes portent le même prénom…"

Il y eut un silence rapidement rompu par le rire d'Ayame. Il se pencha en avant pour continuer cette discussion avec Chuuou.

Kokaku leva les yeux au ciel. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s'entendraient à merveille ?

"Et… vous avez des cousins de mon âge ? Je pourrais les rencontrer ? s'enthousiasma Chuuou."

"Le petit frère d'Aya a ton âge, fit remarque Shiguré."

Ayame rougit légèrement, détourna les yeux et grommela quelque chose que Chuuou ne parvint pas à entendre.

"Chuuou, pense d'abord à rencontrer ta propre famille ! fit Majutsu en riant."

"Oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'adolescente. Il y a beaucoup de Magure ici ?"

"Cinq jeunes, plus toi, plus nous, répondit Kokaku."

"Je ne crois pas que Chuuou nous considère comme des « jeunes », Kokaku… souffla Majutsu."

Chuuou sourit et hocha la tête.

Cinq…

Ce serait bien qu'elle les rencontre tous avant de devoir repartir…

* * *

Les trois invités repartirent au soir. 

Chuuou ne s'étonna même pas de voir Ayame enfiler un somptueux manteau de fourrure. Il prit son manteau par les deux extrémités du col pour le remonter sur ses épaules dans un geste qui parut incroyablement familier à Chuuou.

"Oh… Ayame-san ? On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?"

"Hmmm ? Non, je ne crois pas, répondit ce dernier. D'ailleurs… Il est vrai que j'ai la prestance et le maintien d'un roi, alors une rencontre avec moi est inoubliable ! HAHAHA !"

Chuuou sourit un peu tristement.

"Oui, sans doute, mais… De toute façon, j'aurais sûrement oublié…"

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

"Je n'ai aucune mémoire des visages, expliqua Chuuou. D'ailleurs…"

Elle brandit son appareil photo.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas… que je vous prenne en photo ? Sinondemain j'aurais déjà oublié à quoi vous ressemblez…"

Ayame éclata de rire et prit chacun de ses cousins par un bras.

"Souriez, messieurs ! Vous êtes filmés !"

* * *

Chuuou se tourna vers Kokaku, tout en sortant la pellicule de son appareil. Ses parents avaient eu l'unique gentillesse de lui faire faire des pellicules sur mesure : trois photos par pellicule, pour les visages de ses amis ou de ses proches.

"Kokaku… Tu pourrais… commença-t-elle."

"Te les faire développer ? acheva le voyageur. Pas de problème."

"N-non. Tu pourrais me laisser utiliser la salle de bain comme chambre noire ? Je développe toujours mes photos moi-même..."

Kokaku éclata de rire, à la grande surpris de Chuuou.

"Je ne m'y attendais pas ! expliqua-t-il. Pas de problème, vas-y !"

Chuuou hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, et il remontaient très loin, elle avait toujours eu une mémoire des visages nulle. Il lui avait fallu voir Sen'nyu tous les jours pendant sept ans pour réussir à peu près à se rappeler son visage sans photo.

En revanche, elle retenait très bien tout le reste.

C'est comme ça qu'elle pouvait être sûre de connaître le geste fait pas Ayame pour remonter son manteau. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire ce geste, ou elle avait vu quelqu'un d'autre faire le même.

Ça, elle n'aurait pas su le dire.

* * *

Restés seuls, Kokaku et Majutsu échangèrent un court regard.

"Elle n'a pas conscience de ses pouvoirs ? demanda Kokaku"

"Si, répondit Majutsu. Si elle n'en avait pas conscience, sa vie serait intenable. Simplement, elle n'a pas conscience de s'en servir tous les matins."

"Donc tu veux dire…"

"Qu'elle croit vraiment que c'est le hasard qui détermine la chanson qu'elle entend le matin."

Sen'nyu leur avait parlé de l'habitude de Chuuou.

"Ça m'inquiète, avoua Majutsu. Tant de pouvoir…"

"Ça inquiéterait n'importe qui, répondit Kokaku."

"Même toi ?"

"Même moi."

* * *

Chuuou sourit et remit son discman en route. Sa méthode avait des ratés. « Animal ».

Quel rapport avec la visite des Soma ?

Il faisait très froid dehors. Chuuou ne pouvait pas le savoir mais, pas si loin de là, Shiguré ramassait les vêtements d'Ayame pendant que Hatori soulevait un serpent aux écailles blanches et aux yeux jaunes.

**_A suivre_**

Kinou : hier

Seisui : eau pure

Kokaku : voyageur solitaire

Majutsu : magie

Chuuou : centre

Magure : chance

Ohayou : bonjour (le matin)


	3. Chapter 2:1

_Chapitre deux : Shimizu_

Ils marchaient, ensemble, tout simplement, main dans la main. Ses cheveux crèmes cascadaient au creux de ses reins. Elle était heureuse.

_Ils _étaient heureux.

Tout simplement…

Et puis tout avait explosé.

Elle était tombée à genoux, en larmes, à ses côtés.

Il était mort.

Son sang se mêlait lentement à la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sol.

Il était mort.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Chuuou se réveilla en sursaut. 

Elle paniqua un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était simplement dans son lit.

Elle soupira, se leva et commença à se préparer.

Elle avait mis son uniforme – il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour s'y habituer -, s'était lavée – dans l'idéal, c'est le contraire – avait fait son sac quand elle s'aperçut que son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Chuuou se figea.

Non, c'était impossible…

Si. On était dimanche.

Chuuou poussa un très long soupir et troqua son uniforme de collège contre une tenue plus appropriée : un pull blanc très léger et un jean clair.

Elle raccrocha son discman à sa ceinture et mit une chanson au hasard.

Quelle serait l'humeur du jour ?

* * *

_Je vis dans une maison,_

_Sans balcon,_

_Sans toiture,_

_Où y a même pas d'abeille sur les pots de confitures,_

_Y a même pas d'oiseau, même pas la nature,_

_C'est même pas une maison…_

* * *

Chuuou sourit. Elle adorait cette chanson ! Elle fourra un livre au hasard dans son sac et descendit. _

* * *

J'ai laissé en passant, _

_Quelques mots sur le mur,_

_Du couloir qui descend,_

_Au parking des voitures,_

_Quelques mots pour les grands,_

_Même pas des injures_

_Mais si quelqu'un les entend…_

* * *

Kokaku et Majutsu dormaient encore, apparemment. La cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un vent frais soufflait dans la pièce. 

Chuuou sourit, prit une brioche et du chocolat, son baladeur toujours en marche.

* * *

_Répondez-moi… Répondez-moi… _

_Mon cœur à peur d'être emmuré entre vos tours de glace,_

_Condamné au bruit des camions qui passent_

_Lui qui rêvait de champs d'étoiles et de pluies de jonquilles_

_Pour s'abriter aux épaules des filles…_

* * *

Elle descendit l'allée, passa le portail et erra un peu au hasard. 

Il n'y a pas de hasard avec Chuuou. Mais à cette époque, elle ne le savait pas.

* * *

Osore s'était sauvé. 

Il avait peur, il avait froid, il avait faim.

Alors il s'était sauvé, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire ; il s'était sauvé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et il courrait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi non plus.

Il trébucha, faillit tomber et comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin.

Alors il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et enfouit la tête dans ses bras.

_

* * *

Mais la dernière des fées cherche sa baguette magique, __Mon ami le rui…_

* * *

Chuuou coupa la musique. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis au bord du trottoir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. 

Chuuou s'assit à côté de lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Il sentait la peur…

Elle tendit une main vers lui.

Il sursauta et la fixa d'un air hagard.

Chuuou comprit que c'était un cousin à elle en croisant ses yeux noirs aux pupilles blanches.

« - Ça ne va pas, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle lui tendit sa barre de chocolat.

Il la prit et mordit timidement dedans.

« - Arigatou, souffla-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit.

« - Tu es un Magure ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Osore, se présenta-t-il. »

Chuuou grimaça intérieurement. Parfois, elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui poussait les parents Magure à donner des prénoms pareils à leurs enfants.

« - Je suis Chuuou Magure.

- Le centre ? souffla Osore. On m'a parlé de toi. On dit que tu es la plus puissante des enfants Magure.

- C'est un peu exagéré, assura Chuuou.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Osore. »

Chuuou sourit, prit son mouchoir en tissu et essuya doucement ses joues.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

- Je… J'avais peur, souffla-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Je… _Ils _ont peur. Ils ont peur de moi. Mes parents. Ils… »

Osore frissonna et étouffa un sanglot.

Chuuou passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Pourquoi, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas peur ? Tout le monde… a peur de moi… Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde a peur de moi aussi. »

Osore releva les yeux vers elle. Le sourire de Chuuou s'était figé. Ses yeux fixaient un point qu'elle était la seule à voir et, l'espace d'une seconde, Osore vit en elle une adolescente bien trop sage pour son âge.

« - Ils ne veulent pas le montrer, expliqua Chuuou. Ils ne veulent pas me faire de peine. Mais je leur fait peur. Trop de pouvoir. Mes parents ont peur. Kokaku et Majutsu ont peur. Même Sen'nyu a peur.

- Tu vis chez Kokaku et Majutsu ? demanda Osore

- Oui.

- Ils sont gentils.

- Très. Ils sont adorables, tous les deux.

- Ils sont amoureux.

- Aussi. C'est pour ça que je les trouve adorables. »

Chuuou sourit et se leva.

« - Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle. Il fait froid. Il vaut mieux marcher. »

Osore se leva et s'accrocha à sa main.

* * *

Majutsu entra dans la cuisine en baillant. Pourquoi fallait-il se lever le matin ? 

« - Maju-chan, nous sommes déjà l'après-midi, lui faisait remarquer Kokaku d'habitude. »

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Kokaku était au téléphone.

« - Oui. Oui, dès que je le vois… Pas de problème. D'accord. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Majutsu.

« - Osore s'est encore sauvé, ce matin, expliqua Kokaku.

- Ce matin ? Et ils n'auraient pas pensé à t'appeler plus tôt ? demanda Majutsu

- Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher avant que… »

Majutsu leva une main et ferma les yeux trente secondes.

« - Attends… Chuuou est sortie. Elle va le trouver.

- Oh. Et s'il croise quelqu'un qui panique ? demanda Kokaku.

- On aura essayé. »

Majutsu sourit et se servit un thé.

* * *

Osore et Chuuou marchaient depuis un bon moment quand le petit garçon s'arrêta net. 

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui a peur… Tout près… »

Chuuou haussa les sourcils.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris marchait dans leur direction.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux, sourcils froncés.

« - Chuuou ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… Qui… commença Chuuou

- Oh. Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda la jeune fille. Tu as une photo pourtant…

- Une photo… Deux secondes… »

Chuuou fouilla dans sa mémoire. Les photos qu'elle avait sur sa table de chevet. Elle devait se concentrer là-dessus.

Elle ne retenait pas les visages, mais elle se souvenait des photos, très bien même.

« - Ka… Kagura-sempaï ! bredouilla Chuuou. »

Kagura lui souriait.

Oui, Chuuou se souvenait. Kagura était en dernière année de collège, et elle faisait partie de l'association des élèves, c'est pour cela que Chuuou l'avait prise en photo.

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? demanda Chuuou.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, à tous les deux ! s'écria joyeusement Kagura. Vous ne savez donc pas où vous êtes ?

- Euh… Non, souffla Osore.

- Hmm ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Kagura

- Osore Magure, répondit Chuuou. Un cousin.

- Enchantée. Je suis Kagura Soma.

- Ily a des Soma partout, dans cette ville, fit remarquer Osore.

- Pourquoi ? Tu connais un Soma ? s'étonna Kagura

- Non. Mais Ryuu et Heiki sont tous les deux dans la classe d'un Soma, et Nyuuva de deux, répondit Osore.

- Alors on peut dire le contraire aussi ! remarqua Kagura. Il y a des Magure partout !

- C'est vrai aussi, sourit Chuuou. Alors, on est où ?

- Vous êtes dans l'enceinte du manoir Soma ! répondit Kagura. C'est une propriété privée !

- Comment on a fait pour rentrer sans s'en rendre compte ? s'étonna Osore

- Sempai, vous alliez voir quelqu'un ? demanda Chuuou »

Kagura se tourna vers elle.

« - Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une impression. »

Kagura éclata de rire.

« - Tu es bizarre, Chuuou !

- On me le dit souvent, répondit Chuuou.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami. D'ailleurs, il doit m'attendre ! Allez, j'y vais ! »

Elle les salua et les dépassa.

« - Il te fait peur, souffla Osore. »

Kagura s'arrêta net.

« - Hein ? »

Chuuou se tourna vers son cousin. Osore fixait intensivement Kagura, les yeux dilatés par la frayeur.

« - Il te fait peur, répondit Osore. Celui que tu vas voir. Il te fait peur. Pourquoi tu vas voir quelqu'un qui te fais peur ?

- Nnon. Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, souffla Kagura.

- Si.

- Osore… commença Chuuou.

- Si, tu as peur, poursuivit l'enfant. Pourquoi…

- JE N'AI PAS PEUR ! s'écria Kagura. »

Mais elle avait baissé la tête, et Chuuou crut voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

Osore serrait la manche de Chuuou de toute ses forces.

L'adolescente cilla.

Il y avait un problème.

« - Kagura…

- Je n'ai pas peur, répéta cette dernière, plus calmement.

- C'est bon. J'ai compris. Osore…commença Chuuou

- Si. Si, elle…

- Ça va. N'insiste pas. »

Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Parce qu'elle voyait arriver quelque chose qui n'était pas de très bon augure.

Kagura parut se détendre.

« - C'est quoi, cette famille ? demanda-t-elle. »

Chuuou sourit.

« - Vous pouvez garder un secret, Kagura-sempaï ?

- J'ai l'habitude ! répondit Kagura. »

Chuuou fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« - Tous les enfants Magure naissent avec un… pouvoir, expliqua Chuuou.

- Un pouvoir ? Dans le genre, voler, respirer sous l'eau, ou…

- En général, c'est plus abstrait, sourit Chuuou. »

Kagura sourit, tout en se demandant si elle devait prendre Chuuou au sérieux ou bien lui conseiller d'aller voir un psy.

« - Mais ces pouvoirs sont assez durs à contrôler. Bref, acheva Chuuou, tout ça pour vous dire qu'Osore peut ressentir la peur des gens, qu'il ne peut sûrement pas s'en empêcher, donc, excusez-le ! »

Kagura hocha lentement la tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus délirant que le secret des Soma.

« - Et… Quel est ton… pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle

- C'est le centre, répondit Osore à la place de Chuuou

- Le centre, répéta Kagura. Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident, c'est le centre…

- Le contrôle des possibilités, développa Chuuou.

- Bien sûr, reprit Kagura. Le contrôle des possibilités. Oui, je comprends…

- Non. Je ne crois pas, souffla Chuuou.

- Quel don d'observation.

- En fait, disons que ça peut être bien ou pas, ça dépend, s'il fait chaud et que je me dis que j'aimerais bien une glace je peux faire vraiment apparaître une glace, expliqua Chuuou. Mais ça peut être assez embêtant… si je suis en montagne et que je me dis qu'il pourrait y avoir une avalanche, et bien… »

Une grondement retentit dans tout le manoir Soma.

Une vague de neige recouvrit entièrement le domaine, engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Chuuou, Kagura et Osore eurent de la chance : ils purent se mettre à l'abri assez vite.

« - Euh… C'était quoi ça ? demanda Kagura.

- Oups. Désolée, s'excusa Chuuou.

- Redoutable… souffla Osore. »

Chuuou soupira. Si elle pouvait déclencher des avalanches sans être en montagne, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elle pensait à…

« - Ne pense pas à ça ! s'écria Osore. »

Chuuou soupira de nouveau et se concentra sur ses deux amis – c'est tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

* * *

L'histoire du manoir Soma enseveli sous la neige en plein mois de mars fit beaucoup de bruit. 

Kokaku soupira et se tourna vers Majutsu.

« - C'est malin, remarqua-t-il.

- Ben je savais pas qu'elle était si forte moi ! »

**_A suivre..._**

Shimizu : eau de source ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui se passe dans le chapitre mais c'est pas grave...  
Arigatou : merci  
Osore : peur


	4. Chapter 3:1

**_Yazoo Soma _**: Merciiiiiiiii (gya ma première review sur cette fic, c'est némouvant). Contente que Chuuou te plaise. J'espère que tu continueras à lire.

_**Chapitre trois : Kosui.**_

Assise sur la banquette arrière, Chuuou s'étira.

" - C'est gentil de m'emmener, fit-elle remarquer."

" - On allait pas te laisser toute seule chez nous ! remarqua Kokaku."

" - La maison aurait survécu, vous savez ?"

C'était la golden week.

Kokaku et Majutsu partaient avec Ayame, Shiguré et Hatori : une propriété des Soma, près d'un lac, n'attendait qu'eux.

Chuuou venait avec eux.

L'adolescente s'appuya à la vitre en souriant.

"- Le tout, c'est qu'il ne se mette pas à neiger… lança "innocemment" Majutsu."

Chuuou rougit.

"- Désolée. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !"

Aya se contorsionna pour la regarder par-dessus le dossier de son siège, Shiguré se tourna vers elle, et Hatori lui jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur.

" - En fait, l'avalanche de neige qui s'est abattue sur le manoir est encore un mystère… fit il remarquer."

Chuuou rougit encore plus en sentant peser sur sa nuque le regard ardent de Kokaku. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de garder secret ses pouvoirs.

" - C'était moi, souffla-t-elle. J'ai encore du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Désolée."

Elle releva la tête… et se rendit compte que les trois Soma la fixait comme si elle était folle.

" - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai !"

" - Mais bien sûr ! fit Shiguré."

Il avait voulu plaisanter.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus fou que la malédiction.

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée.

Kokaku jaillit aussitôt de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la maison. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter de rester assis très longtemps.

Majutsu sourit, sortit de la voiture et s'étira un coup.

Le soleil se couchait, derrière les montagnes.

" - Au fait, Chuuou… commença Majutsu."

Elle se tourna… et s'interrompit en soupirant légèrement.

Chuuou s'était endormie.

* * *

Chuuou se réveilla tôt, le lendemain matin. 

Le soleil filtrait doucement par la fenêtre.

Elle se redressa en s'étirant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, au moins une fois, faire la grasse matinée ?

Elle sourit et se glissa hors du lit.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être montée dans sa chambre, hier soir. Mais quelqu'un avait posé ses photos sur sa table de chevet.

Chuuou s'approcha, détailla les visages, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

" - Osore-chan… est derrière Kagura-sempai ?"

Chuuou tendit la main et remit à leur place les photos fautives.

Voilà. C'était mieux comme ça.

Osore avec Sen'nyu, juste devant le trio et ses deux cousins. Puis Kagura.

Chuuou descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Personne n'était encore levé.

Chuuou soupira, prit un croissant et sortit.

Elle adorait cette heure. Marcher dehors, quand les brumes matinales n'étaient pas encore levées…

Quoi de plus beau ?

Chuuou marcha trois pas et s'arrêta.

Elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et tendit la main vers ses écouteurs.

Oui, elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Le rituel inévitable du matin…

* * *

Pour une fois, Majutsu se réveilla tôt. 

Quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, tout le monde était autour de la table.

Elle sourit…

Et trébucha sur un coin du tapis.

Elle tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, sans succès. Elle tombait.

Vers Shiguré.

* * *

Chuuou avait remonté tout le sentier menant à la route, et à l'arrêt d'autobus le plus proche, quand elle l'aperçut. 

Il avait des cheveux dorés tirant sur le châtain clair et des yeux noirs. Il portait un kimono de cérémonie, qui, indubitablement, était féminin.

Pourtant, pas un seule seconde l'idée ne l'effleura qu'elle aurait pu être en face d'une femme.

Il portait un sac qui avait l'air plutôt lourd.

" - Euh… Je peux vous aider ? proposa Chuuou."

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, l'air horrifié. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, et Chuuou écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…

Des traits agréables, un peu féminins…

Mais il paraissait paniqué par la remarque de Chuuou.

" - N… Non ! Une personne que je ne connais pas me propose de m'aider ! Gomen nasai ! Je ne suis pas digne d'un telle attention ! Gomen nasai ! Je…"

Chuuou prit ça pour un oui et prit le sac par une des deux anses.

"- Vous allez loin ? demanda-t-elle"

" - … A la propriété des Soma, répondit-il."

Chuuou sourit et commença à avancer. Le jeune homme fut bien obligé de la suivre.

* * *

Majutsu heurta Shiguré, ils s'étalèrent tous deux sur le sol et elle entendit un « pouf ». 

En tout cas, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Mais Majutsu avait des réflexes. Un peu idiots, un peu risqués, mais de bons réflexes tout de même.

Shiguré écarquilla les yeux quand la jeune femme passa _à travers_ lui, à travers la table, devenant un instant transparente.

Kokaku poussa un long soupir et se baissa pour jeter un œil sous la table.

" - Tu n'as pas trouvé plus discret ? demanda-t-il"

" - Gomen… C'était un réflexe…"

" - Une seconde… Elle vient vraiment de me traverser ? demanda Shiguré"

" - Je crois que oui, répondit Hatori."

" - Oui. Aucun doute. Elle t'a traversé, assura Ayame."

* * *

"- Vous êtes un Soma ? demanda Chuuou" 

" - Oh… Gomen nasai ! J'aurais dû me présenter plus tôt ! C'est impardonnable ! Je…"

Chuuou rit.

"- Oui, vous êtes un Soma, affirma-t-elle."

" - … Je suis Ritsu Soma…"

" - Enchantée ! Chuuou Magure…"

Il y eut un court silence.

"- Gomen nasai ! J'aurais dû vous demander votre nom plus tôt ! Je…"

" - Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Chuuou en riant."

Etrangement, Ritsu se calma aussitôt.

"- Et… vous venez pour la Golden Week ? demanda Chuuou"

" - Oh… Oui… Je venais voir mes cousins, mais…"

" - C'est super ! Je m'ennuierais moins !"

Ritsu regarda Chuuou avec étonnement.

"- Oups… souffla Chuuou. J'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Ben, en fait, Ayame, Kokaku et les autres sont très gentils, mais ça me fait plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un de mon âge, enfin à peu près… "

Chuuou recommença à avancer, tirant de nouveau Ritsu derrière elle.

* * *

Le silence planait sur la scène. 

Ayamé, Hatori et Shiguré étaient d'un côté de la table. De l'autre côté, Kokaku avait aidé Majutsu à se relever.

Il échangèrent tous un long regard.

Très long.

Très très long.

A tel point que Majutsu commençait à avoir mal aux yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Tadaima ! s'écria Chuuou. Vous êtes là ? On a de la visite ! "

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Kokaku, qui était juste devant elle, regarde fixement un point face à lui. Chuuou suivit son regard et découvrit les trois Soma qui regardaient ses cousins avec intensité.

"- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle"

" - Ta cousine m'est passée à travers, répondit Shiguré. "

Chuuou faillit dire quelque chose, mais un regard de Majutsu lui fit ravaler le" je vous l'avais bien dit ".

"- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-elle à la place. Votre cousin vient d'arriver ! "

Momentanément distraits, Shiguré, Ayame et Hatori se tournèrent vers Ritsu.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement devant Ayame.

"- … Gomen… Je ne devrais pas venir vous déranger, souffla-t-il… "

Hatori soupira et se dit que cette semaine de vacances ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Chuuou courait, le long d'un couloir. 

Non. C'était une rue, très longue et très étroite.

Ses cheveux ne tombaient plus sur ses épaules mais cascadaient dans son dos.

Le bruit de ses pas retentissait sur les pavés du sol.

Un bruit tellement fort et entêtant…

Une lumière brillait au bout de la rue, éclatante, aveuglante.

Le soleil.

Chuuou accélérait, courant de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Elle arriva sur la place.

Le coup retentit.

Trop tard.

Trop tard.

* * *

Le soleil se leva de nouveau sur cette semaine de vacances près d'un lac. 

Chuuou se leva en même temps. Elle ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir de son rêve de cette nuit.

Encore une belle journée.

Quoique.  
Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans l'air.

Elle haussa les épaules et mit son walkman en marche.

_

* * *

Le soir tombait de tout son poids _

_Au-dessus de la rivière_

_Je rangeais mes cannes, _

_On ne voyait plus que du feu_

_Je l'ai vue s'approcher_

_La tête ailleurs dans ses prières,_

_Il m'a semblé voir trop briller ses yeux…_

* * *

Chuuou sourit et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. 

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond était déjà là.

_

* * *

Et j'ai dit viens t'asseoir dans la cabane du pêcheur, _

_C'est un mauvais rêve, oublie-le ! _

_Tes rêves sont toujours trop clairs ou trop noirs alors_

_Viens faire toi même le mélange des couleurs_

…

* * *

Chuuou baissa le son et s'assit en face du jeune homme. 

"- Bonjour, Chuuou, commença le jeune homme. "

Chuuou fronça les sourcils. Elle le connaissait, mais elle n'avait pas sa photo. Donc, c'était… … … c'était… …

Le jeune homme rougit en voyant qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

"- Gomen nasai ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis d'une présomption incroyable ! Gomen nasai ! Je suis trop insignifiant pour qu'on se souvienne de moi, gomen nasai !"

" - Oh, Ritsu-san ! Gomen. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prendre tout de suite en photo… "

Ritsu s'interrompit dans sa litanie et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Chuuou se releva.

"- Bon. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous emmène avec moi !"

" - Hein ?"

" - Allez, venez ! "

Elle prit Ritsu par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle, sans tenir compte des faibles protestations du jeune homme.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment, presque en silence. De temps en temps, l'un des deux faisait une remarque plus ou moins inutile.

Mais c'était agréable, malgré tout.

Ils avaient fait un tour du lac presque complet quand l'orage éclata.

"- Ça tombe très fort, fit remarquer Chuuou. Il faudrait s'abriter quelque part…"

" - Là-bas ! s'écria Ritsu "

Un abri. Une petite cabane, au bord du lac. Une cabane de pêcheur ?

Chuuou sourit et s'élança en avant.

Ritsu la suivit un peu plus lentement. Ce n'était pas prudent de courir par ce temps. Il ne fallait pas…

Chuuou glissa sur une pierre moussue et dévala la pente vers le lac…

* * *

Majutsu regardait la pluie dégringoler sur les carreaux. 

"- Il pleut fort. J'espère que Chuuou et Ritsu se sont abrités…"

" - Chuuou, sûrement, fit remarquer Kokaku. "

Majutsu sourit. Chuuou était capable de leur faire apparaître des parapluies, de toute façon…

Chuuou refit surface au moment ou Ritsu descendait prudemment la pente pour la rejoindre.

"- Gomen nasai ! J'aurais dû faire attention et vous empêcher de tomber ! Gomen nasai ! Je..."

" - Ritsu-san, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous excusez et aidez moi à sortir ! "

Ritsu bégaya trente secondes avant de tendre une main à Chuuou.

L'adolescente se hissa hors de l'eau. Elle se remit debout et, aidée par Ritsu, remonta la pente.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cabane.

Chuuou se laissa tomber sur le sol, assise dos au mur.

Ritsu la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Chuuou s'ébroua. Elle était trempée. Elle était glacée. Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle sourit et chantonna doucement.

"- _Le monde est pourtant pas si loin  
On voit les lumières  
Et la terre peut faire  
Tous les bruits qu'elle veut  
Y a sûrement quelqu'un qui écoute  
Là-haut dans l'univers  
Peut-être tu demandes plus qu'il ne peut ?_ "

Elle s'interrompit. Ritsu la regardait comme si elle était folle. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Elle éclata d'un fou rire, pur et clair.

Et Ritsu rit avec elle.

**_A suivre..._**

Kosui : Eau d'un lac


	5. Chapter 4:1

**_Yazoo Soma : _**merci pour ta review. Oui, j'aime beaucoup Ritsu, mais c'est vrai qu'on le voit assez peu (et toujours caricaturé, le pauvre). Arf, les pouvoirs, c'est vrai que y en a que j'utilise rarement par contre, donc tu ne verras pas forcément tous les Magure à l'oeuvre...(et j'ai de bonnes raisons ! si, c'est vrai !)

_**Nazupeanut**_ : merciiiiiiiiii ! (je confirme, c'est pas drole d'oublier les visages, même si je suis loin d'être au même point que Chuuou XD) ah mais bien sûr qu'on verra Yun-chan ! (mon prince, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire intervenir ?) mais pas avant le chapitre 10 (il y en a 30)

_**Chapitre quatre : Kaisui.**_

Chuuou prenait assidûment des notes. Après, elle avait le cours de sport.  
Et après, les vacances d'été commençaient.  
Elle vivait au Japon depuis plus de cinq mois, et elle attendait cet instant depuis toujours.  
Les vacances !  
Les vacances, enfin, si belles et si attirantes.  
En sport, elle faisait du basket, un des rares sports qu'elle adorait.  
Alors la fin de la journée passerait plus vite…  
Chuuou jeta un œil par la fenêtre.  
Ça faisait une drôle d'impression d'être en été sans être à la fin de l'année.  
Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil tapait fort.  
Les vacances seraient belles…  
« - Magure-san, vous seriez bien aimable d'attendre la fin des cours pour être en vacances. »  
Chuuou sursauta et fit un immense effort pour se concentrer sur le cours.(1)

Le professeur de sport donna trois coups de sifflet.  
Fin du match.  
Chuuou se changea (dans les vestiaires pour ceux qui auraient besoin de cette précision), prit son sac, quitta l'enceinte du collège…  
Et bondit de joie !  
Vacances vacances vacances vacances vacances ! (veinarde)  
« - Chuuou-kun, tu rentres tout de suite ? appela une voix. »  
Chuuou se tourna vers l'adolescente qui l'avait appelé : une fille aux cheveux bruns qu'elle reconnut vaguement comme étant de sa classe.  
« - Kitai, se présenta l'adolescente en arrivant près de Chuuou. »  
Les élèves avaient vite compris les difficultés de la jeune française pour les reconnaître, et , que ce soit pour l'aider ou pour se moquer d'elle, elles se présentaient à chaque dialogue.  
La raison n'avait aucune importance pour Chuuou : pour elle, c'était utile.  
« - Oui, je voulais rentrer, répondit Chuuou.  
- Viens plutôt avec nous ! Les garçons viennent de finir les cours ! On va les voir sortir ! Y en a des trop mignons ! »  
Sans attendre de réponse, Kitai prit Chuuou par la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

Le collège des garçons était juste à côté du leur, et Chuuou s'aperçut vite qu'une bonne moitié du collège des filles étaient là.  
Une partie des filles s'étaient assises sur le muret encadrant la cour, les autres se massaient autour des grilles.  
Beaucoup de garçons furent presque agressés par les adolescentes…  
Chuuou aperçut Kagura-sempai, de l'autre côté. La jeune fille lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Puis elle parut repérer quelqu'un.  
Chuuou grimaça. Trop de monde.  
Elle battit en retraite vers le bout de la rue, ce qui lui permettait de voir les garçons sans se faire piétiner.  
Elle le vit très bien sortir.  
Ils étaient trois. Deux devaient avoir son âge. L'autre ne semblait pas vraiment plus vieux qu'un élève de maternelle…  
L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux d'un roux éclatant, le second des cheveux blancs aux racines noires, et le troisième était blond.  
Chuuou haussa les sourcils : ce n'étaient pas de couleurs de cheveux courantes, pour des japonais.  
Le petit blond sautillait autour de ses deux amis. Le roux lui flanqua une tape sur la tête, et le blond s'éloigna en grimaçant.  
Puis le rouquin se figea.  
Kagura-sempai venait de s'élancer vers lui.  
Chuuou sourit en les voyant l'un en face de l'autre.  
Donc, c'était avec lui que sa sempai avait rendez-vous, le jour de l'avalanche…  
Contente d'avoir appris ça, Chuuou ne vit pas les deux adolescents qui fonçaient vers elle.  
Une seconde avant le choc, elle vit deux blonds aux yeux noisette courir vers elle.  
Puis l'un des deux la heurta…

Loin de là, à peu près, une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés releva la tête.  
Elle venait d'apprendre un nouveau secret.  
Plutôt…  
Intéressant…

Le jeune garçon s'excusa poliment et aida Chuuou à se relever.  
Chuuou remarqua son grain de beauté sur la joue droite, puis elle se concentra sur l'autre garçon : le blond qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.  
Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, sauf que celui qui l'avait heurté paraissait plus âgé et avait des cheveux moins bouclés.  
« - Désolé, répéta-t-il. J'aurais dû faire attention… »  
Et puis, il dégageait une sensation de douceur tellement forte…  
« - Oh, souffla Chuuou, toi, tu ne serais pas… ?  
- Hmmm ? Je suis Nyuuva Magure ! se présenta-t-il. Et voici Momiji Soma. »  
Chuuou hocha la tête. Elle était sûr que c'était un Magure.  
Puis elle se rendit compte que la coïncidence était un peu forte : un Magure _et_ un Soma en même temps ? Le hasard faisait bien les choses…  
« - Je suis Chuuou Magure !  
- Chuuou ? répéta Nyuuva. Eh, tu es ma cousine ? C'est génial ! Momiji, je te présente ma cousine !  
- Enchanté ! s'écria Momiji. Tu viens de loin ?  
- De France, répondit Chuuou avec un grand sourire.  
- Ouah, et c'était bien là-bas ? Ça doit faire bizarre d'être au Japon, non ?  
- Surtout pour les vacances, en fait, fit Chuuou.  
- Les vacances ? C'est super, les vacances d'été, ne ? demanda Momiji. Il fait chaud ! On peut aller à la plage !  
- Oui, c'est bien. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'école, renchérit Chuuou.  
- Ça aussi, c'est bien, remarqua Nyuuva avec un immense sourire. »  
Chuuou rit. Momiji aussi.  
Nyuuva leur souriait.  
Et, de très loin, on les observait.

« - Ils s'entendent bien, tous, fit remarquer Majutsu à Kokaku.  
- Peut-être. Mais je continue à penser que Sen'nyu a tort d'avoir incité les parents de Chuuou à l'envoyer ici, répondit le voyageur.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est bien qu'elle rencontre de la famille, non ?  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le problème ! s'écria Kokaku. »  
Majutsu le regarda droit dans les yeux et il se calma aussitôt.  
« - Maju-chan… Tu sais bien qu'il ne pensait pas à ça… Il pense à Kimi-chan. Il pense à lui. Mais si…  
- Si elle y arrive, tout ira mieux, trancha Majutsu. »  
Kokaku se tourna vers elle et soupira.  
« - Et si elle n'y arrive pas ? demanda-t-il  
- Alors elle recommencera. Peut-être même qu'elle l'a déjà fait. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir… »

De nouveau assise sur la banquette arrière, Chuuou se dit qu'un jour, elle aimerait bien monter à l'avant d'une voiture.  
Nyuuva était assis à côté d'elle, Momiji était de l'autre côté de Nyuuva.  
Le père de Nyuuva conduisait. Sa mère était devant aussi.  
Quand Nyuuva avait proposé à Chuuou et Momiji de partir ensemble à la mer, elle avait eu du mal à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Non. Elle était bien en vacances d'été, en route pour la plage, avec deux amis.  
La vie pouvait elle être plus belle ?

Elle sourit, remit son casque et enfourcha de nouveau sa moto.  
Agée de quatorze ans, elle n'avait pas le permis, mais ça lui était égal.  
Son père lui avait appris à conduire une moto depuis longtemps.  
Et elle voulait les suivre, juste comme ça, juste pour voir.  
Repoussant une mèche argentée qui dépassait de son casque, elle se remit en route.

La plage était superbe. La mer aussi. Bleue (c'est une bonne idée pour la mer), calme, avec quand même quelques vagues qui réussissaient à faire basculer ceux qui se baignaient.  
Le soleil tapait fort, mais ça ne gênait personne.  
Accroché à une bouée géante, Momiji s'amusait dans l'eau. Nyuuva était près de lui, un ballon de plage en main.  
Seiyaku, le père de Nyuuva, les avaient rejoints et essayait de prendre la balle à son fils en riant.  
Kotoba, la mère de Nyuuva, les observait en souriant. Assise sur la plage, ses cheveux blonds striés de mèches argentés, témoignage de ses origines maguréénes (fallait bien que je trouve un mot, ne ?), flottant dans son dos, elle se laissait bronzer.  
Chuuou était assise près de Kotoba.  
L'adolescente avait un livre en main. Depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, elle le lisait, et elle voulait absolument le terminer avant la fin de la semaine. Elle menait donc une lutte acharnée contre les 900 pages de ce roman policier d'Elizabeth Georges (authentique, même si je pense pas qu'à douze ans ce soit recommandé de lire Elizabeth George).  
Elle allait y arriver.  
Elle allait gagner.  
Kotoba regarda un moment la jeune fille lutter contre les pages de son livre, et sourit.  
Ces vacances avaient bien commencées.  
Ils passeraient tous un merveilleux été, c'était certain.

Chuuou abandonna momentanément la lutte. Elle avait totalement décroché. Pourquoi le tueur avait-il un alibi imparable ? (réponse : ben parce que c'est pas le vrai tueur tiens !)  
Elle posa son livre, s'allongea sur le sol et regarda passer les nuages.  
Après avoir cherché pendant une dizaine de minutes un nuage à regarder passer, elle laissa tomber, ferma les yeux et prit son nouveau walkman.  
Le premier discman de Chuuou avait très mal supporté son séjour passager dans le lac.  
Kokaku avait été gentil, il lui en avait offert un autre.  
Chuuou avait assuré qu'elle pouvait en récupérer un gratuitement, mais son cousin refusait qu'elle le fasse apparaître par magie.  
Etrange, vraiment.  
A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour les cacher ?

_L'arbre va tomber  
Les branches salissaient les murs  
Rien ne doit rester  
Le monsieur veut garer sa voiture  
Nous, on l'avait griffé  
Juste pour mettre des flèches et des cœurs  
Mais l'arbre va tomber  
Le monde regarde ailleurs _

L'arbre va tomber  
Ça fera de la place au carrefour  
L'homme est décidé  
Et l'homme est le plus fort, toujours  
C'est pas compliqué  
Ça va pas lui prendre longtemps  
Tout faire dégringoler  
L'arbre avec les oiseaux dedans !

Y avait pourtant tellement de gens  
Qui s'y abritaient  
Et tellement qui s'y abritent encore  
Toujours sur nous penché  
Quand les averses tombaient  
Une vie d'arbre à coucher dehors

L'arbre va tomber  
L'homme veut mesurer sa force  
Et l'homme est décidé  
La lame est déjà sur l'écorce

La détonation avait retenti, et le sang avait jailli, jusque sur sa joue.  
Elle s'était arrêtée de courir, juste avant qu'il ne tombe.  
Blessé.  
Mort.  
Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste, elle ne pouvait que rester là, et le voir, étendu sur le pavé.  
Mort…

_L'arbre va tomber  
On se le partage déjà  
Y a rien à regretter  
C'était juste un morceau de bois  
Un bout de forêt  
Avancé trop près des maisons  
Et pendant qu'on parlait  
L'arbre est tombé pour de bon !_

Chuuou se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie ? Combien de temps ?  
Beaucoup, à en juger par la position du soleil.  
Ça, c'était vraiment étrange ! D'accord, le cd passait en boucle, mais de là à ce qu'elle s'endorme au début d'une chanson pour se réveiller à la fin de la même chanson après que le cd ait redémarré…

_T'as dû en voir passer  
Des cortèges de paumés  
Des orages, des météores _

Et toutes ces nuits d'hiver  
Quand les averses tombaient  
Une vie d'arbre à coucher dehors

Chuuou frémit et coupa la musique. Elle ne verrait plus jamais cette chanson de la même façon…  
Kotoba se tourna vers Chuuou.  
« - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- O-oui. J'ai dû m'endormir…  
- J'avais vu ! sourit Kotoba. »  
Chuuou lui sourit doucement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nyuuva et Momiji sortir de l'eau, suivis de près par Seiyaku. Le jeune Magure écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri.  
« - Kimi-chan ! »  
Il s'élança vers le bout de la plage, suivi de près par Momiji. Seiyaku soupira, mais une étrange intuition le poussa à suivre les deux collégiens.  
Chuuou jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.  
Une jeune fille venait de se garer en moto devant l'unique arbre avant des kilomètres.  
Un premier coup de vent ébouriffa les cheveux argentés de la jeune motard, mais personne ne vit la catastrophe qu'il annonçait.

Kotoba soupira. Est-ce qu'un jour, Kimitsu se déciderait à attendre d'avoir son permis ?  
Elle s'étira… et vit que Chuuou s'était tournée vers elle.  
« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle »  
Chuuou hésita un moment, puis se jeta à l'eau.  
« - Vous… euh… Je peux vous poser une question… indiscrète ?  
- Pose toujours, répondit Kotoba. Je ne te promet pas d'y répondre !  
- La plupart des Magure… Enfin, des parents Magure… Ne s'entendent pas très bien avec leurs enfants… Les parents d'Osore ont peur de lui. Les miens aussi ont peur. Mais vous et Seiyaku… Vous avez l'air d'adorer Nyuuva ! Pourquoi… »  
Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la langue. C'était trop tôt pour poser _cette_ question.  
Kotoba parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question de Chuuou.  
« - En fait, répondit-elle finalement, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les parents Magure étaient comme ça avec leurs enfants. »  
Chuuou sursauta et jeta un regard effaré à Kotoba.  
« - C'est vrai, poursuivit la jeune mère. Les parents d'Osore et de Ryuu ont peur de leurs fils, et ceux d'Heiki ne veulent même pas en entendre parler. Moi… La première fois… A la maternité, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois… Je me suis sentie tellement bien… »  
Chuuou cilla et baissa les yeux.  
« - La douceur ? C'est son pouvoir… C'est pour ça ?  
- Son pouvoir ? s'étonna Kotoba. De quoi parles-tu ? »  
Chuuou sursauta et retint un hoquet de terreur. Non, c'était impossible… Kotoba était bien une Magure, pourtant ! Chuuou s'était renseignée, c'était Seiyaku qui avait changé de nom – tradition familiale.  
Donc elle aussi…  
Kotoba grimaça devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille. Chuuou semblait tellement sage que, par moment, Kotoba oubliait que ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. La jeune mère soupira et sourit de nouveau.  
« - Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi, quand j'étais petite, j'ai joué à avoir des pouvoirs… »  
Kotoba se leva et, lentement, alla rejoindre les autres.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Chuuou regardait Kotoba s'éloigner, incapable de faire un geste.  
Jouer ?  
Non… C'était impossible…  
Ces pouvoirs…  
C'était vrai, non ?  
Un coup de vent plus fort menaça d'emporter son livre de 900 pages. Chuuou ramassa distraitement ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'arbre, très lentement.

Kimitsu se dirigea vers la mer, salua Kotoba au passage, et rejoignit Chuuou.  
Chuuou dévisagea un moment la jeune fille. Ses cheveux argentés tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle avaient des yeux d'un noir très profond.  
Et il y avait autre chose, en plus…  
« - Bonjour. Je suis Chuuou Magure, se présenta l'adolescente.  
- Salut. Moi c'est Kimitsu Magure !  
- Kimitsu… »  
Kimitsu, le secret.  
« - Dis-moi, commença Chuuou. Tu… euh… tu… »  
_Ses pouvoirs.  
Demande-lui pour ses pouvoirs !_  
« - Tu es… »  
A ce moment là, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres provoqua un énorme craquement et des cris.  
L'arbre venait de tomber sous l'effet du vent, manquant de peu Nyuuva et Momiji.  
La moto de Kimitsu, elle, n'avait pas été ratée.  
« - Ah non, s'écria Kimitsu, c'est pas cool ça ! »  
Elle s'élança vers l'arbre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Restée seule, Chuuou effleura son discman du bout des doigts.  
Ça commençait à lui faire peur…

**_A suivre..._**

(1) on la plaint tous, pas vrai ?

Kaisui : eau de mer  
Nyuuva : douceur  
Kimitsu : secret


	6. Chapter 5:1

**_Nazupeanut : _**XD j'avais pas fait gaffe c'est vrai qu'ils ont presque tous un paquet de "u" dans leurs noms (t'as raison, je dois aimer cette lettre). Oui, ça ira vite pour Yun, et puis je pouvais pas le faire apparaître plus tôt... (et si je vais vite, c'est parce que la fic est déjà écrite ;p)

_**Chapitre cinq : Tansui.**_

Deux semaines passèrent.  
L'été était toujours aussi beau.  
Depuis l'incident de l'arbre, plus rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé.  
Kimitsu avait beaucoup râlé, mais sa moto n'avait pas trop souffert. Heureusement, parce qu'elle était plus à son père qu'à elle…  
La jeune fille était passée au village le plus proche, et réparer sa machine n'avait pas été trop long ou trop cher.  
Aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu sombre.  
L'eau de mer était trop fraîche pour s'y baigner, et le ciel était menaçant.  
Momiji et Nyuuva étaient devant la télé, regardant un épisode de Moguéta. La série avait été lancée deux jours plus tôt, et elle plaisait beaucoup aux deux garçons.  
Seiyaku travaillait sur son ordinateur, à l'étage.  
Kotoba préparait le repas de ce soir.  
Installée sur le canapé avec les garçons, Chuuou se débattait avec les vingt dernières pages de son roman policier. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lire la fin et celle d'attendre un peu pour découvrir le coupable par elle même.  
Toutes ces activités pourraient paraître très anodines.  
Pourtant, elles eurent une conséquence grave : quand le téléphone sonna, ce fut Kimitsu qui décrocha.  
Dés qu'elle entendit la voix de Kokaku, à l'autre bout du fil, elle comprit ce qui se passait.  
« - Je te passe Chuuou, dit-elle aussitôt. Je vais préparer ma moto. »

Kokaku soupira.  
Aucun secret n'était à l'abri avec Kimi. Heureusement, la jeune fille savait tenir sa langue.  
Heureusement…  
Depuis la Golden Week, Kokaku et Majutsu déviaient péniblement le sujet à chaque fois qu'Aya, Hatori ou Shiguré repensaient à ce qui s'était passé, ce fameux matin…  
Parfois, Kokaku aurait bien voulu être aussi doué que Kimi pour garder les secrets…  
La voix de Chuuou, au bout du fil, ramena Kokaku au présent.  
« - Kokaku ? Tu voulais me parler ? demandait Chuuou »  
Kokaku tressaillit. Comment présenter la chose.  
« - Chuuou… Et ces vacances ? Ça se passe bien ?  
- Oui, très ! Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème.  
- Chuuou… Est-ce que tu pourrais… revenir plus tôt ? »  
Kokaku se tut, et entendit son interlocutrice se tendre.  
« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle  
- Disons que… Il y a un… Enfin, un… »  
Majutsu arriva à ce moment là et prit le combiné en soupirant.  
« - Moshi moshi ? Chuuou ? C'est Majutsu. En fait, Sen'nyu a appelé. »  
Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sen'nyu était spécial. Chuuou lui faisait confiance.  
« - J'arrive ! annonça-t-elle. »

Chuuou s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Kimitsu.  
La jeune fille avait insisté pour ramener sa cousine en moto, ce qui avait provoqué de vives protestations de la part de Kotoba et Seiyaku.  
Chuuou avait souri, les avait embrassé et avait serré Nyuuva dans ses bras. Puis elle avait voulu faire pareil avec Momiji, mais Kimitsu l'avait pris par le bras et l'avait traîné avec elle. Loin du jeune Soma.  
Donc Chuuou s'accrochait, autant parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber que parce que Kimitsu n'avait visiblement pas son permis…

Majutsu s'assit près de Kokaku.  
« - Pourquoi est-ce que Sen'nyu veut qu'elle revienne ? demanda-t-elle.  
- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Elle s'amusait, là-bas.  
- Koka-chan… ça n'aurait pas un lien avec… »  
Kokaku se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« - Koka-chan ! appela Majutsu. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ce que sait Kimi-chan ? »  
Kokaku s'était arrêté, visiblement en pleine réflexion.  
« - Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, avec les Soma, et que Kimi-chan est au courant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! Mais Shiguré avait l'air… vraiment effrayé, quand tu as failli lui tomber dessus… »

Kimitsu s'arrêta devant la maison de Kokaku.  
Chuuou prit son sac et descendit.  
« - Bon. Je repars tout de suite, fit Kimi. A plus ! »  
Elle voulut démarrer… et sentit la main de Chuuou sur son bras.  
Kimi se tourna vers sa cousine.  
« - Quoi ?  
- Kimi-chan… Est-ce que tu… »  
Elle inspira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle pose la question.  
« - Est-ce que tu connais le secret des Soma ? »  
Un ange passa. On faillit l'entendre.  
« - Quel secret ? demanda Kimi  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je demande. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ! Ils sont… étranges.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu m'as empêchée d'enlacer Momiji, pourquoi ? »  
Kimi dégagea son bras et roula sur quelques mètres.  
Puis elle se tourna vers sa cousine.  
« - Chacun son secret, Chuuou-chan. Le dire, ça ne se fait pas. »

Chuuou soupira et monta directement se coucher. Il était tard.

Kimi fonçait à toute allure sur sa moto.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait des soupçons ?  
Kimi avait horreur de ça, parfois. Mais Chuuou était curieuse, c'était normal.  
Kokaku enviait Kimi, parfois, de savoir garder un secret.  
Kimi, elle, enviait souvent ceux qui savaient dévoiler un secret…

Histoire de changer un coup, Chuuou se leva la première.  
Elle sortit, regarda à droite, à gauche, hésita un moment, puis prit le chemin de la maison d'Osore.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, après tout.  
Elle mit la musique en route et ferma les yeux. Le chemin, elle pouvait le parcourir sans rien voir.

_Si c'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui s'aiment  
Si les enfants sont tous les mêmes  
Alors il faudra leur dire  
C'est comme des parfums qu'on respire  
Juste un regard  
Facile à faire  
Un peu plus d'amour que d'ordinaire _

Puisqu'on vit dans la même lumière  
Même s'il y a des couleurs qu'ils préfèrent  
Nous on voudrait leur dire  
C'est comme des parfums qu'on respire  
Juste un regard  
Facile à faire  
Un peu plus d'amour que d'ordinaire

Chuuou arriva chez Osore et sonna à la porte.  
Elle entendit un grognement, à l'intérieur, puis son cousin vint lui ouvrir.  
Ses yeux aux pupilles blanches s'éclairèrent.  
« - Chuuou-chan ! »  
Sa cousine le serra doucement dans ses bras.  
« - Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? On va se promener ? »  
Osore hocha doucement la tête, et ils se dirigèrent au hasard des rues.

_Juste un peu plus d'amour encore  
Pour moins de larmes  
Pour moins de vide  
Pour moins d'hiver  
Puisqu'on vit dans les creux d'un rêve  
Avant que leurs mains ne touchent nos lèvres  
Nous on voudrait leur dire  
Les mots qu'on reçoit  
C'est comme des parfums qu'on respire  
Il faudra leur dire  
Facile à faire  
Un peu plus d'amour que d'ordinaire_

Chuuou mit un moment à s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas coupé son discman. Elle l'éteignit avec un froncement de sourcils.  
Elle devenait distraite, ces derniers temps…

Un hasard un peu prémédité mena Chuuou et Osore aux abords du manoir Soma et, mine de rien, ils cherchèrent Kagura du regard. Mais la jeune fille n'était nulle part en vue.  
Alors ils virent le dojo, un peu à l'écart du manoir.  
Osore et Chuuou échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent du bâtiment.  
Il y avait un petit jardin encadré par une haie, sur l'avant. On entendait des voix.  
Poussée par sa curiosi… euh, par son sens des relations sociales, Chuuou s'en approcha.  
Osore la retint par la manche.  
« - N'y va pas ! s'écria-t-il  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Chuuou.  
- La peur. Je sens la peur.  
- D'un jardin ?  
- Non ! Il y a autre chose… »  
Osore s'agrippa des deux mains à celle de Chuuou.  
« - S'il te plait, partons d'ici !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Chuuou.  
- Mais il y a peut-être du danger ! fit Osore  
- Justement. »  
Osore leva la tête, et Chuuou se dit que, décidément, tout le monde la prenait pour une folle dans cette histoire.  
« - Osore-chan, vivre est dangereux ! C'est le danger qui rend les aventures excitantes ! C'est encore mieux comme ça, non ? »  
Le gamin ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, mais il ne protesta plus quand Chuuou avança et la suivit quand même.  
Chuuou jeta un œil par-dessus la haie.  
Deux jeunes garçons s'entraînait à se battre sous l'œil attentif d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, bien qu'il semble très jeune.  
Les deux jeunes garçons disaient quelques chose à Chuuou, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle les avait déjà vus. L'un était roux, l'autre avait des cheveux blancs aux racines noires.  
Osore risqua un coup d'œil, lui aussi. Il tressaillit et recula. Le roux… Il faisait peur…  
Le mouvement brusque d'Osore attira l'attention de l'adulte, qui se tourna vers la haie.  
Chuuou rougit et recula à son tour.  
« - Gomen ! s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai entendu des voix, et comme je suis… euh…  
- Comme elle est très curieuse, elle n'a pas pu se retenir, compléta Osore avec un regard noir à Chuuou, qui rougit.  
- Euh… Oui, il y a un peu de ça… »  
L'adulte lui sourit, ce qui la rassura un peu.  
« - Si tu es si curieuse que ça, viens de ce côté-ci de la haie. »  
Chuuou rougit un peu plus mais ne protesta pas. Ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit.

L'homme s'appelait Kazuma Soma et était maître du dojo ; les deux jeunes garçons étaient Hatsuharu Soma et Kyo Soma.  
Hatsuharu était dans la classe de Nyuuva et Momiji.  
Kyo avait l'âge de Chuuou.  
Osore était fasciné par les cheveux d'Hatsuharu. C'était rare qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui pouvait attirer l'attention plus facilement que lui. Il monopolisait donc toute l'attention du Soma.  
Kazuma s'était esquivé sous un prétexte quelconque, et il observait les quatre enfants depuis une fenêtre.  
Hatori lui avait parlé de la famille Magure, déjà. D'après le jeune homme, il n'y avait à peu près aucun risque.  
A peu près…

Chuuou éclata de rire quand Hatsuharu, qui commençait à être agacé par les questions d'Osore, se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans l'herbe : Osore, pas vexé pour un sou, se débattit à coup de chatouilles.  
Chuuou jeta un regard en coin à Kyo. Le jeune garçon ne riait pas, ne souriait même pas, il se contentait de regarder devant lui sans un mot.  
Chuuou ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« - Dis, ça t'arrive de sourire ? demanda-t-elle franchement »  
Kyo parut surpris pendant environ une seconde.  
« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna-t-il  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne question. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? A moi, rien, je suppose. Mais je crois que ton père serait content si…  
- Shishio n'est pas mon père ! s'écria Kyo  
- Ah bon ? Désolé, j'avais cru comprendre que…  
- Ce n'est pas mon père, répéta Kyo.  
- Oui, j'ai compris. »  
Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Kyo fixait le sol maintenant.  
« - Mon père ne veut pas de moi, ajouta-t-il après un long silence. »  
Chuuou hocha la tête et reprit sa position initiale.  
« - Oui. On a peur de toi, hein ? souffla-t-elle. C'est ce qu'Osore m'a dit. »  
Kyo se tourna brusquement vers elle, et pendant un bref instant Chuuou crut qu'il allait la frapper. Mais il se contenta de la fixer, sourcils froncés, et Chuuou n'était pas du genre à reculer pour un regard.  
« - En fait, moi aussi, mes parents ont peur de moi, poursuivit-elle. D'ailleurs, la plupart des parents Magure ont peur de leurs enfants. »  
Elle tendit les jambes devant elle.  
« - Moi, mes parents ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, sauf pour m'envoyer ici en séjour. Et encore, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Peut-être pour un an. Peut-être pour toujours. »  
Chuuou regarda Kyo pendant un dixième de secondes avant de poursuivre. Il l'écoutait, les yeux rivés sur elle.  
« - En fait, c'est un peu Sen'nyu qui s'est occupé de moi, même s'il a mon âge. Moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas de rester chez Majutsu et Kokaku. C'est bizarre, non ? La vie n'est vraiment pas juste. Moi, mes parents ne s'occupent pas de moi et ça ne me fait rien. Mais toi… à t'entendre, on dirait un peu que tu aimerais qu'ils s'occupent plus de toi, non ? »  
Elle se tourna totalement vers lui.  
« - Non, répondit doucement Kyo. J'en ai rien à foutre de mon père ! Mais Shishio… Je ne veux pas lui causer plus de souci… »  
Chuuou sourit doucement.  
« - C'est étrange, répéta-t-elle. Je crois que les Soma ont une secret, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça à un rapport avec vous, hein ? »  
Elle joua doucement avec le fil de ses écouteurs.  
« - Les enfants Magure ont un pouvoir. Mais pas les adultes. Et les adultes ont peur des enfants. On dirait que… »  
_/Kotoba soupira et sourit de nouveau.  
« - Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi, quand j'étais petite, j'ai joué à avoir des pouvoirs… »/  
_« - On dirait que les adultes Magure ont oublié ce qu'ils étaient, enfants. La magie dont ils se servaient. Les pouvoirs qui faisaient peur à leurs propres parents. Alors eux aussi, ils ont peur de nous… »  
Chuuou se mordit la lèvre.  
Elle se tourna vers Kyo. Le rouquin eut un semblant de sourire.  
Pas un sourire joyeux.  
Pas un vrai sourire.  
Mais c'était déjà ça.  
Chuuou sourit, releva Osore et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.  
Il était temps de rentrer.

**_A suivre..._**

Tansui : eau fraîche

(bon, en attendant de voir Yun, on voit Kyon-Kyon, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?)


	7. Chapter 6:1

**_Nazupeanut : _**moi aussi, j'adore cette chanson (non, pas possiiiiiiible). Bah je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (surtout que je suis incapable de faire une fic FB sans rajouter des persos par poignées). Et euh... pour le chapitre journuel... ça risque de changer parce que je vais être absente pendant deux semaines à partir de dimanche (deux semaines sans ordi, comment vais-je tenir ?)

**_Yazoo Soma : _**ah oui, c'est possible que Kimitsu ressemble à Rin (surtout que Rin est un perso que j'adore). Quant à Shishio, c'est comme ça que Kyô appelle Kazuma dans l'anime en vo (terme désignant donc un maître de karaté, je crois). XD bah les Soma sont... là, quelque part. en tout cas, merci pour ta review.

_**Chapitre six : Reisui.**_

Chuuou se débattait désespérément contre le froid qui menaçait de l'engloutir.  
Il pleuvait.  
Elle sentait la mort autour d'elle.  
En elle.  
Sa mort à lui.  
Mais le puzzle était incomplet.  
Il lui manquait des pièces.  
Qui était il ?  
Pourquoi…  
Une main invisible lui enserra le cœur.  
Elle sentit la vie la quitter.  
Chuuou hurla…  
Et elle se réveilla.

Il fallut un bon moment à Chuuou pour réaliser qu'elle était dans sa chambre, chez Majutsu et Kokaku.  
Tout allait bien.  
Mais ce rêve commençait à sérieusement l'énerver !

Ryuu allait chez Kisa.  
Il était d'abord passé chez Hiro, mais le garçon n'était pas chez lui : il avait été voir sa cousine, Kisa, qu'il aimait beaucoup.  
Ryuu voulait absolument montrer sa découverte à son ami.  
Et puis, ça lui permettrait de faire connaissance de celle dont Hiro lui avait tant parler.  
Du haut de ses huit ans, cheveux cuivrés, yeux argentés, Ryuu n'aimait rien tant qu'explorer.  
Il avait trouvé une grotte, dans la forêt, près de la rivière.  
Ça pourrait être intéressant.

Chuuou s'était installée en forêt, près d'une rivière.  
C'était un coin tranquille, et elle avait besoin d'être au calme.  
Juste elle, son discman, et les bribes de son rêve qu'elle essayait de reconstituer.  
Chuuou s'adossa au mur, prit son cahier et un stylo, et mit le discman en route.

_Laissez rêver l'enfant qui dort  
Au fumées bleues des châteaux-forts  
Laissez-lui démonter le ciel  
Dehors c'est toujours pareil  
C'est toujours pareil_

De l'avis de Chuuou, la chanson se prêtait bien à sa tentative.

_Le coin des rues comme des frontières  
Et toujours penser à se taire  
La ville encerclée sous le gel  
Depuis c'est toujours pareil…_

Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé, déjà ?  
Dans l'avion, non ?  
Elle s'était endormie pendant le décollage…

_Le temps malmène  
Ces hommes qui traînent  
Le poids de leur corps  
Leurs phrases vides  
Leurs larmes sèches  
Leurs années d'effort…  
Les rues immenses  
Où le givre s'avance  
Et la patrouille dehors…_

Puis il y avait eu d'autres rêves, et de nouveau cet homme. Il était si beau…

Chuuou relut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.  
« _Je tremble. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. La détonation, le sang, la mort… Il est mort. Son sang est encore frais sur ma joue. Il est mort.  
Je suis là.  
Je ne peux pas…_ »  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir écrit cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ?  
« _Nous marchons ensemble, main dans la main. Mes cheveux sont très longs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je marque ça. Je suis heureuse.  
Nous sommes heureux, je crois.  
Et puis tout explose dans ma tête.  
Je tombe à genoux, en larmes, à ses côtés.  
Il est mort.  
Il pleut. Son sang se mêle à la pluie. C'est une belle image, très triste, mais très belle.  
Il est mort.  
Plus rien n'a d'importance…_ »  
Encore une phrase qu'elle avait noté sans s'en apercevoir…  
« _Je cours, le long d'un couloir.  
Non. C'est une rue, une rue extrêmement longue.  
Mes cheveux sont longs, encore une fois.  
J'entends le bruit de mes propres pas qui résonne sur les pavés.  
Une lumière brille devant moi, éclatante, aveuglante.  
C'est le soleil ?  
J'arrive sur une place.  
J'entend un coup de feu.  
Trop tard…_ »  
C'est étrange. Elle ne ses souvenait presque pas de ce rêve… Pourtant…  
« _La détonation a retenti. Le sang a coulé jusque sur ma joue.  
J'ai cessé de courir avant qu'il ne tombe.  
Blessé.  
Mort.  
Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder.  
J'ai peur. J'ai mal.  
J'ai très peur. _»  
Et puis, il y avait le rêve d'aujourd'hui.  
« _Il fait froid. Il pleut très fort.  
Je sens la mort, tout autour de moi.  
La sienne, mais aussi la mienne.  
Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi._ »  
Chuuou hocha la tête, et, après réflexion, rajouta quelque lignes.  
« _Il est très mignon, qui qu'il soit.  
Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup. C'est étrange. C'est un peu ironique aussi. Je revois très bien son visage, alors que je suis incapable de retenir la tête de mes amis.  
Je ne me souviens pas. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi je devrais me souvenir._ »

Ryuu tendit la main.  
Le petit dragon aux écailles mordorées se posa sur son bras, enroula sa queue autour de son poignet, et se laissa câliner.  
« - Tu es venu juste pour nous montrer ça ? râla Hiro  
- Désolé, Hiro-chan ! s'excusa Ryuu.  
- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »  
Ryuu sourit. Il avait l'habitude des remontrances de Hiro. Il savait que son ami ne le pensait pas au moins la moitié du temps.  
Kisa était venue avec eux. Elle sourit et caressa à son tour le petit dragon, qui se mit à ronronner.  
A huit ans, on ne s'étonne de rien.  
Hiro ne s'était jamais étonné de voir Ryuu attirer des dragons de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs, pas plus qu'il ne s'étonnait des pupilles verticales de son ami.  
« - C'est juste là, fit Ryuu.  
- C'est une grotte ? demanda Kisa. C'est très sombre…  
- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller voir ! Il y a peut-être un trésor ! »  
Hiro soupira.  
« - Franchement, tu crois à ces histoires de trésors ? C'est ridicule ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir de l'or par ici. »  
Il s'interrompit en voyant que Ryuu était déjà entré dans la grotte, et que Kisa était prête à le suivre.  
« - Oh, eh, Kisa, une minute ! »  
Elle s'arrêta et il la rejoignit.  
« - C'est dangereux ! Laisse-moi passer devant ! »  
Kisa lui sourit et le suivit.

Chuuou s'étira et se leva.  
Il faisait beau, elle pouvait toujours aller faire un tour dans le coin.  
Elle s'approchait de la rivière quand elle remarqua une étrange lueur, sur sa gauche.  
Se dirigeant vers la lueur, elle repéra l'entrée d'une caverne.  
Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !  
Elle entra dans la caverne.

Ryuu s'arrêta.  
« - Vous n'avez rien entendu ? souffla-t-il.  
- Non.  
- Non. »  
Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit de pas derrière eux.  
« - Oh, Ryuu, tu avances ? demanda Hiro »  
Ryuu hocha la tête et reprit sa marche.  
Il s'arrêta au bout de trois pas.  
Quelqu'un les suivait, il en était sûr !  
« - Quoi encore ? s'énerva Hiro  
- Hiro-chan… Moi aussi, j'ai entendu… souffla Kisa. »  
Les trois enfants se retournèrent.  
Qu'est-ce qui approchait ?  
Quand une adolescente d'une douzaine d'années arriva devant eux, ils furent tellement surpris qu'ils se mirent à hurler.

Saisie par le cri des trois enfants qui étaient devant elle, Chuuou hurla aussi.  
Puis ils échangèrent un regard ahuri.  
« - Vous nous avez fait peur ! accusa Ryuu  
- Vous m'avez fait peur aussi, tous les trois, répliqua Chuuou. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Et vous ?  
- Je me promène.  
- Alors nous aussi, acheva Ryuu. »  
Chuuou écarquilla les yeux… et éclata de rire.  
« - D'accord, c'est une bonne réponse ! admit-elle. Je m'appelle Chuuou Magure.  
- Magure ? Eh, comme moi ! Je suis Ryuu Magure, et voici Hiro Soma et Kisa Soma ! »  
Chuuou sourit en essayant désespérément de retenir le visage des trois enfants.  
« - Enchantée. Sérieusement, vous venez vraiment vous promener ? demanda Chuuou. On se promène ensemble alors ? »  
Ryuu et Kisa sourirent, Hiro grommela quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour une approbation.  
Ryuu reprit la tête de la file, et Kisa raconta à Chuuou l'histoire du trésor qui ne manquait pas de se trouver au fond de la grotte.

Et ils arrivèrent au fond de la grotte, qui était moins profonde que prévu.  
Les trois enfants furent très déçus de ne pas voir la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient être enterrée sous des montagnes d'or et de joyaux.  
Chuuou sourit.  
« - Il ne peut pas y avoir des trésors partout, souffla-t-elle. Ce serait trop simple.  
- Mais ça aurait été chouette, protesta Ryuu.  
- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très sympa, Ryuu-chan, remarqua Kisa.  
- Tu vois ? fit Chuuou. C'est déjà très bien comme ça, non ? »  
Ryuu hocha la tête, sans parvenir à cacher sa déception.  
Espérant lui remonter un peu le moral, Chuuou les invita tous les trois à passer le reste de l'après-midi chez Kokaku.  
« - Après tout, nous sommes cousins, il est normal qu'on apprenne à se connaître ! Et je tiens aussi à faire connaissance avec les amis de mes cousins, donc, vous allez tous venir avec moi et je ne veux aucune discussion ! »  
Elle kidnappa aussitôt Kisa, la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner à l'air libre. Hiro sursauta et les suivit aussitôt.  
Ryuu poussa un énorme soupir et sortit à son tour.

S'ils avaient mieux regardé, ils auraient sans doute remarquer un endroit où la pierre était nettement plus clair que tout autour.  
S'ils avaient mieux regardé, ils auraient sans doute réussi à faire coulisser cette pierre.  
Et ils auraient vu les figurines d'or dissimulées derrière cette paroi…

**_A suivre..._**

Reisui : eau froide  
Ryuu : dragon


	8. Chapter 7:1

**_Yazoo Soma : _**arf, tu m'étonnes, ils sont tout mignons tous les deux. Toutes les chansons sont de Cabrel, je mettrais les titres, pas de problème.

**_Nazupeanut : _**XD c'est la réaction générale "ils auraient du mieux regarder". Mais ils avaient une très bonne raison de passer à côté du trésor, sisi. Et pour le rêve, les premières explications viendront très bientôt.

Bon, comme je pars bientôt, j'en mets un autre ce soir ;p

_**Chapitre sept : Usui.**_

Chuuou tenait Kisa par une main et Ryuu par l'autre. Hiro marchait un pas devant eux.  
L'adolescente s'arrangeait pour parler avec les trois à la fois, ce qui n'était pas très facile à suivre et encore moins à retranscrire…  
Chuuou entendit le bruit d'une chaussure glissant sur le sol. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs venait de s'arrêter devant eux.  
Hiro écarquilla les yeux.  
« - Rin ? »  
Il s'avança vers elle, laissant Chuuou, Ryuu et Kisa en arrière.  
Chuuou se pencha en sentant Kisa tirer sur son bras.  
« - C'est Rin ! C'est une cousine à nous, souffla-t-elle. »  
Chuuou hocha la tête.  
« - Oh… Encore une Soma, hmm ? fit Chuuou. Enchantée. Je suis… »  
Elle n'eut pas à aller plus loin : Rin haussa les épaules et repartit.  
Chuuou haussa les sourcils.  
Drôle de fille.

Chuuou raccompagna les deux Soma jusqu'au manoir, puis Ryuu et elle repartirent de leur côté.  
Le petit garçon tenait son dragon dans ses bras. Le dragon dormait profondément, et Ryuu semblait sur le point d'en faire autant…  
Chuuou sourit et souleva l'enfant au moment où il s'endormait.  
Elle faillit tomber à la renverse.  
Elle aurait cru être plus forte que ça…

Kokaku installait un lit de camp pour Ryuu, à l'étage. Les parents du petit garçon étaient prévenus.  
Majutsu s'assis face à Chuuou.  
« - Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? demanda Majutsu »  
Chuuou parut hésiter un moment, puis soupira.  
« - Majutsu… pourquoi est-ce que les adultes Magure n'ont plus de pouvoir ? »  
Majutsu parut surprise. Quelle importance ?  
« - C'est peut-être normal, tout simplement, répondit-elle.  
- Non. Il y a autre chose. »  
Majutsu releva la tête et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être en face d'une adulte… plus mûre, plus sage qu'elle…  
La seconde passa.  
Chuuou retrouva ses douze ans.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
« - Bon, je suppose que c'est rien du tout ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Kokaku, vous les aviez encore ! »  
Elle rit de nouveau, souhaita bonne nuit à sa cousine, et monta se coucher.  
Majutsu resta longtemps immobile, à fixer un point, sur la table.  
Quand Kokaku descendit et la vit comme ça, il se dit que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, dans cette famille.  
L'arrivée de son amie troubla Majutsu.  
Je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Kokaku, vous les aviez encore !  
Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Elle avait encore ses pouvoirs, d'accord… mais Kokaku ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu se téléporter depuis au moins quatre ans, alors qu'avant il le faisait même pour descendre les escaliers...  
Et ses propres pouvoirs…  
Semblaient si faibles, comparés à ce qu'ils étaient avant…  
Oui, pourquoi… ?

Elle avait dix-sept ans.  
L'âge fatal ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ça ?  
Ses cheveux tombaient sous ses omoplates.  
Pas encore trop longs.  
Mais plus trop courts non plus.  
Elle était avec un groupe.  
Cinq personnes ? L'une était celle de ses rêves, plus jeune.  
Elle connaissait une des autres, elle en était sûre. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu les trois dernières.  
Ils semblaient heureux.  
Puis tout changea.  
Elle n'était plus au même endroit.  
Deux personnes l'encadraient.  
Deux personnes aux cheveux longs.  
Celle aux cheveux dorés était sur une de ses photos. Ritsu.  
L'autre… c'était une Soma. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. Chuuou n'avait pas sa photo, elle n'avait pas eu le temps…  
Rin ?  
Où étaient ils ?  
A l'hôpital ?  
Qu'est-ce que…  
_Il_ arriva.  
Chuuou croisa ses yeux, d'un noir incroyable.  
Et elle eut peur.

Chuuou se réveilla, en sueur, coincée dans les draps. Paniquée, elle voulut se dégager…  
Et elle heurta quelqu'un.  
Ryuu protesta faiblement et se roula en boule sur le lit.  
« - Quoi ? souffla-t-il »  
Chuuou soupira.  
« - Rien. Tout va bien. »  
Mais elle mit du temps à arrêter de trembler.

Chuuou s'étant levée exceptionnellement tard, elle déjeuna avec Majutsu, Kokaku et Ryuu.  
Puis Kokaku se leva pour reconduire Ryuu chez lui.  
Majutsu attendit d'être sûre qu'ils soient partis pour aborder le sujet.  
« - Chuuou… Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… commença-t-elle. »  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sourit.  
« - Hmmm… Oui, quoi ? Hier soir ? C'était quoi déjà ? »  
Majutsu sourit et secoua la tête. C'était stupide ! Elle allait se baser sur une impression fugace, mais ce n'était qu'une enfant !  
« - Non, rien ! Alors, tu vas où ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander  
- D'abord, je dois voir Kyo, et puis j'ai rendez-vous avec Ritsu. »  
Majutsu sourit.  
« - Passe une bonne journée, Chuuou. »  
Chuuou hocha la tête et sortit.

Elle approchait du manoir Soma au rythme d'un air de Cabrel.

_Moi je marchais les yeux par terre  
Toi t'avais toujours le nez en l'air  
Et c'est comme a qu'on s'est connu  
On avait chacun sa guitare  
On était pas loin d'une gare  
C'est la hasard qui l'a voulu  
Et tu m'as dit, quand leurs ailes sont mortes  
Les papillons vont où le vent les porte  
On a pris le premier chemin venu_

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Chuuou sourit et enleva sa veste.  
Elle adorait la pluie !

_On a traversé les semaines  
Comme de vraies fêtes foraines  
Sans même penser au retour  
On s'est perdu dans les nuages  
Comme les oiseaux de passage  
À suivre les filles d'un jour  
Et pour ne pas que les fous nous renversent  
On prenait les chemins de traverse  
Même s'il ne sont jamais les plus courts_

Les chemins de traverse…  
Eh, c'était une bonne idée !  
Ce chemin, sur la gauche, ne pouvait que la rapprocher du manoir, non ?  
Elle sourit et prit ce chemin, allant du même coup droit vers son destin…

Chuuou s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.  
Où était elle ? Elle voyait bien l'enceinte du manoir, mais…  
C'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour entrer, avant !  
Elle avança encore d'un pas.  
Et le vit.  
Il devait avoir son âge.  
Il était à genoux, le front contre un tronc d'arbre – l'unique arbre du coin, il faut toujours avoir un arbre sous la main, sauf quand on est sur un bateau ou dans l'espace.  
Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches trempées dans son cou.  
En entendant approcher Chuuou, il sursauta et se remit debout d'un bond.  
« - Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Chuuou.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Houla… Sympa comme accueil…  
- Hey, j't'ai rien demandé ! »  
Il commença à s'éloigna… et tituba au bout de trois pas.  
« - Tu vas loin comme ça ? demanda Chuuou en le rejoignant. »  
Il haussaa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Qui était cette fille, d'abord ?  
« - Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il  
- Ah, oui, ça c'est mieux ! Je m'appelle Chuuou Magure ! Et toi ?  
- … … Heiki… …  
- Heiki ? Drôle de prénom, mais bon… Et…  
- Je suis un Magure.  
- Oh. Je vois. Ça explique tout ! Enchantée ! »  
Heiki dévisagea un moment l'adolescente aux grands yeux bleus qui lui faisait un immense sourire. Puis il haussa les épaules et partit d'un pas aussi vif que possible.  
« - Oh ! Dis au revoir au moins ! protesta Chuuou. C'est pas très poli ça ! Tu veux… »  
Il s'arrêta et la regarda un moment par-dessus son épaule. Chuuou en profita pour sortir son appareil photo.  
Heiki cligna des yeux à cause du flash, se dit qu'il venait de rencontrer la folle de la famille, et haussa les épaules.  
« - Au revoir, murmura-t-il. »  
Et il repartit.

Chuuou ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« - Ouah. Ça c'est un Magure jusqu'à l'os ! »  
Elle se retourna… et faillit heurter une fille aux longs cheveux noirs.  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils.  
Elle la connaissait ?  
« - Toi… souffla la fille. Tu étais avec Hiro, hier… »  
Chuuou réfléchit intensément. Oui, dans les bois, juste avant de sortir, ils avaient croisés…  
« - Rin, c'est bien ça ? demanda Chuuou  
- Isuzu Soma.  
- Mais tout le monde t'appelle Rin. »  
La fille ne répondit pas, semblant évaluer son interlocutrice.  
« - Et toi, tu es…  
- Chuuou Magure ! se présenta Chuuou. »  
Rin haussa les épaules.  
« - Tu vas au manoir ? Non… ne t'approches plus du manoir ! s'écria-t-elle  
- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Chuuou  
- Peu importe. Ne t'approche plus du manoir. Ne t'approche plus de nous. »  
Elle repartit en courant, plantant Chuuou sous la pluie, près du manoir, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.  
Chuuou ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Elle courait vite.

Chuuou retrouva l'entrée principale du manoir Soma.  
Elle avançait de plus en plus lentement, les paroles de Rin résonnant dans sa tête.  
Ne t'approche plus du manoir. Ne t'approche plus de nous.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que…  
Elle s'arrêta.  
Un homme semblait l'attendre, à l'entrée du manoir.  
Non. Deux hommes, dont l'un était un peu en retrait et devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.  
L'autre avait une quinzaine d'années.  
Des cheveux noirs.  
Des yeux noirs.  
Et Chuuou eut peur de lui.

**_A suivre..._**

Usui : eau de pluie  
Heiki : matériel militaire

chanson : Les chemins de traverse.


	9. Chapter 8:1

**_Yazoo Soma : _**oui, c'est bien Kureno et Akito (pas de mystère là-dessus). Arf, moi je l'adore Rin (parce qu'elle est "toujours aussi gentille", justement). Kokaku et Majustsu ont 22 ans (le même âge que le trio Aya-Guré-Tori à cette période). Et voilà donc la suite (bientôt la fin de la première partie)

_**Chapitre huit : Yu.**_

_Chuuou gémit et se retourna.  
En sueur, elle essaya de se réveiller, de quitter ce cauchemar – sans y arriver.  
Majutsu soupira et referma doucement la porte de la chambre de sa cousine.  
Elle aurait voulu pouvoir éviter ça.  
Mais personne n'avait rien pu faire.  
Kokaku lui assurait que Sen'nyu savait ce qu'il faisait en l'envoyant ici.  
Elle commençait à en douter sérieusement…  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel était Chuuou depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa dernière visite au manoir…  
Elle était juste censée voir Kyo et Ritsu…  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu…  
… que ça tourne si mal ?_

Un homme semblait l'attendre, à l'entrée du manoir.  
Non. Deux hommes, dont l'un était un peu en retrait et devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.  
L'autre avait une quinzaine d'années.  
Des cheveux noirs.  
Des yeux noirs.  
Et Chuuou avait peur de lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait peur.  
C'était un sentiment…  
… tellement atroce.  
Elle se sentait tellement faible…  
Il sourit, d'un sourire sans joie mais qui contenait une cruauté et… de la folie ?  
Il était menaçant.  
Il était dangereux.

Il pleuvait toujours.  
Et, sans que Chuuou ne s'en rende compte, son baladeur tournait toujours. Ses écouteurs lui faisaient toujours parvenir cette musique…

_Si j'ai bien toute ma mémoire  
Disait Dieu dans un coin du ciel  
J'avais commencé une histoire  
Sur une planète nouvelle  
Toute bleue  
Bleue pour pas qu'on la confonde  
J'vais aller m'asseoir sur le rebord du monde  
Voir ce que les hommes en ont fait…_

Une musique tellement entraînante. Tellement opposée à ce qui se passait…

_Toujours…  
Tous toujours dans la même ronde…  
J'vais aller m'asseoir sur le rebord du monde  
Voir ce que les hommes en ont fait…_

Chuuou sursauta quand il s'approcha d'elle.  
« - Bien. Alors c'est toi, dit-il. »  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.  
« - C'est toi, Chuuou Magure ? Tu as rencontré plusieurs de mes douze… »  
Chuuou ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-il ?  
Il s'avança encore.  
Chuuou recula d'un pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Son sourire s'élargit.  
« - Et moi, je suis…  
- Akito Soma, souffla-t-elle en même temps que lui. »  
Elle le savait. Elle ne ignorait comment, mais elle le savait...  
Elle ne le connaissait pas, pourtant…  
Lui hocha la tête.  
« - Bien. Alors c'est vrai, je vois… sourit-il »  
Chuuou écarquilla les yeux et recula encore un peu.  
Elle sentait une grande colère prête à éclater…  
« - Je suis le chef de la famille Soma, poursuivit Akito. »  
Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête.  
« - Pitoyable, lâcha-t-il. »  
Chuuou ne trouva même pas le courage de se vexer.  
« - Alors les Magure croient vraiment qu'une gamine va réussir là où ils échouent depuis des années ? souffla Akito. Ils sont plus désespérés que je ne l'aurais cru… »  
Akito serra plus fort les poings et parut exploser.  
D'un bond, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Chuuou, et il arracha brusquement ses écouteurs.  
« - POUR QUI SE PRENNENT-ILS ? ET TOI, POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU ? NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DES SOMA ! JAMAIS ! »  
Chuuou écarquilla les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses écouteurs (elle a pas le sens des priorités cette fille --'').  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ça…  
_Ne t'approche plus du manoir. Ne t'approche plus de nous.  
Ne t'approches plus des Soma ! Jamais !_  
Mais pourtant…  
« - Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Chuuou. »  
Un moment, Akito parut sur le point de la frapper. L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
Le chef de famille jeta un regard dégoûté à Chuuou et lâcha ses écouteurs.  
« - Pourquoi ? répéta Chuuou. Moi, je… J'aime beaucoup… Kyo, Ritsu, Aya, Kisa et les autres… »

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.  
Puis Akito lâcha un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.  
« - Tu les aimes beaucoup ? siffla-t-il. Mais tu ne les connais même pas…  
- Je…  
- Tu crois les aimer ? Alors va à ton rendez-vous ! Oui, je sais que tu dois retrouver Kyo, plus loin. Vas-y. Va le voir. Nous verrons bien… si tu tiens à eux autant que tu le prétends… »  
Akito recula et disparut dans l'ombre du manoir.  
L'autre homme regarda Chuuou avec tristesse, puis suivit le chef de la famille Soma.

La respiration hachée, Chuuou observa l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient bien partis.  
Puis elle remit ses écouteurs – un vieux réflexe.  
Et maintenant ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?  
Elle était partagée entre la crainte de croiser de nouveau Akito et celle de décevoir Kyo en n'allant pas le rejoindre, crainte mêlée d'une certaine curiosité…  
« - Chuuou-chan ? C'est toi ? »  
Chuuou sursauta.  
« - Ka…Kagura-sempai ? Je… »  
Elle s'interrompit, cherchant quoi dire.  
Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était en face de _Kagura_.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda cette dernière. »  
Chuuou ne répondit pas. Elle était face à Kagura.  
Kagura qui voyait souvent Kyo.  
Et qui avait peur de lui.  
Elle l'avait presque avoué…  
Chuuou sourit.  
Sa curiosité prit le dessus.  
« - Tout va bien ! assura-t-elle. J'ai croisé quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Je dois y aller. A plus tard ! »  
Elle laissa Kagura là et longea le mur du manoir.  
Jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous.  
Jusqu'à Kyo…

**_A suivre..._**

Yu : eau chaude

chanson : Assis sur le rebord du monde.


	10. Chapter 9:1

**_Nazupeanut : _**merci pour Rin, surtout que le caractère des persos est un des trucs auquels je fais le plus attention (et j'ai du mal lol). Une bonne raison de passer à côté d'un trésor ? Et bien... (héhéhé nan vous saurez pas).

Encore merci de lire et de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_**Chapitre neuf : Nettou.**_

_Chuuou se réveilla en sursaut.  
Pourquoi devait-elle rêver de cette rencontre, précisément ?  
Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces se rendormir.  
La suite, elle ne voulait pas en rêver.  
La suite, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.  
C'était gravé dans sa chair, dans son cœur.  
Elle le revoyait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux…_

Elle s'était approché du point de rendez-vous.  
Mais, hors de vue de Kyo, elle avait dû s'arrêter.  
Elle voyait parfaitement la scène.  
Kyo n'était pas seul.

Tenant son parapluie très bas, Kyo commençait à s'impatienter.  
Où était Chuuou ?  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la retenir ainsi ?  
En plus, il ne supportait pas la pluie !  
« - Chuuou, j'attends encore cinq minutes… chuchota-t-il. »  
Il releva la tête.  
Quelqu'un approchait.  
Mais ce n'était pas Chuuou.  
Kyo fronça les sourcils.  
« - Akito ? Que… »  
Le chef de famille avança vers lui.  
Il tendit la main.  
Kyo savait qu'il aurait dû s'écarter, mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
« - Ainsi, elle vous aime beaucoup ? souffla Akito, si bas que Kyo ne l'entendit pas. »  
Akito eut un rictus cruel.  
Puis il arracha le bracelet de Kyo.

La pluie se changea en averse.

Les genoux de Chuuou se dérobèrent sous son poids.  
L'eau était bouillante sur ses joues.  
La boue était glacée sur ses jambes.  
Elle paraissait n'avoir plus de forces.  
Vidée.  
Brisée.  
Perdue.  
Kyo…  
C'était ça ?  
Kyo venait de se transformer en…  
Un monstre ?  
C'était ça, le secret des Soma ?  
Mais pourtant…  
Chuuou se releva doucement.  
Pourtant, c'était Kyo…  
Chuuou fit mine d'avancer.  
Elle le connaissait. Elle n'aurait pas peur.  
Kyo sentait la mort. Il était…  
Elle le connaissait… Elle pouvait le faire…  
Elle ne fuirait pas…  
Chuuou voulut faire un pas en avant.  
Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant.

Chuuou courut longtemps, très longtemps.  
Enfin, elle heurta quelqu'un.  
« - Chuuou ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
Chuuou releva la tête. Un homme. Ritsu !  
Par hasard ou par réflexe, elle s'était rendue à leur lieu de rendez-vous…  
Ritsu tenait Chuuou par les avant-bras.  
Il ne s'était pas transformé.  
Pourquoi ?  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il »  
Chuuou reprit son souffle.  
« - Il… Il a… »  
Sa voix se brisa.  
Elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre Ritsu qui, surpris, ne réagit pas.  
« - J'ai fui… J'ai fui… Et maintenant ? Il avait raison… J'ai fui… Je ne… »  
Elle ne réussit pas à poursuivre.  
Elle pleura longtemps.

Ritsu raccompagna Chuuou chez elle.  
Il n'avait pas pu tirer la moindre information sur ce qui s'était passé.  
Quand Majutsu leur demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, il s'excusa longuement, jusqu'à ce que Chuuou lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Il s'excusa encore pour s'être excusé, et repartit, laissant Chuuou aux bons soins de Majutsu.

Chuuou s'affala dans un fauteuil.  
Majutsu lui apporta une tasse de thé et s'accroupit devant elle.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »  
Chuuou but une longue gorgée de thé.  
« - Chuuou ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Majutsu.  
- Il s'est transformé.  
- Hein ?  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher. »  
Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Chuuou. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
« - C'est injuste, souffla-t-elle. Il a raison. Je ne les aime pas tant que ça. Il a raison. »  
Majutsu serra doucement sa cousine dans ses bras.  
Elle avait parlé à Kimitsu des Soma, récemment, et elle pensait comprendre de quoi Chuuou parlait. Mais pourquoi.  
« - Il avait l'air… si triste et si seul… Et j'ai fui… Je n'ai rien pu faire ! s'écria Chuuou  
- Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Chuuou, répondit doucement Majutsu. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde…  
- Pourquoi…  
- Fais confiance au hasard, Chuuou-chan ! »  
Chuuou resta longtemps blottie dans les bras de Majutsu.  
C'était agréable.  
Majutsu sentait la lavande fraîche.

Quand Kokaku rentrait, Chuuou était toujours dans les bras de sa cousine.  
Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un regard de Majutsu le fit se raviser.  
Il ramassa l'appareil photo de Chuuou qui était au sol.  
Trois photos sur trois. Elle avait fait trois rencontres, donc.  
Et Kokaku pensait savoir qui.  
Il soupira et monta à l'étage.

Chuuou monta se coucher assez tôt.  
Elle avait mal à la tête.  
Majutsu et Kokaku avaient été très gentils, tous les deux.  
Kokaku avait développé ses photos et les avait posées sur sa table de chevet.  
Chuuou s'avança.  
Et elle se rendit compte que son baladeur n'avait toujours pas usé ses piles.  
Elle remit les écouteurs après une brève hésitation.

_Une pale lueur tombait d'une pale fenêtre  
J'avais les yeux d'une couleur facile à reconnaître  
Celle de ces wagons éteints sur des voies de garage  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abritez de l'orage _

J'avais traversé les débris de nos nuits féeriques  
Trébuché sur nos éboulis, sur nos dégâts magnifiques  
Avec encore sur le front son tendre tatouage…  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abriter de l'orage

Je parlais du vent sur un lac et d'une voile blanche  
Des caresses que ses cheveux recouvrent en avalanche  
Du ticket pour l'éternité perdu dans le naufrage  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abriter de l'orage

Je demandais est-ce que plus tard tout redeviens solide ?  
Est-ce qu'on peut exister longtemps suspendu dans le vide  
Dans ce vertige continu, cet arrêt sur image…  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abriter de l'orage

Vous aurez d'autres aujourd'hui, d'autres heures de peines  
A la longue on se reconstruit sur des choses certaines  
Le printemps après l'incendie, la planche qui surnage…  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abriter de l'orage

Une pale lueur tombait d'une pale fenêtre  
J'avais les yeux d'une couleur facile à reconnaître  
Celle de ces wagons éteints sur des voies de garage  
Entrez, dit-elle, et venez vous abriter de l'orage

Chuuou regarda par la fenêtre.  
La pluie s'abattait toujours sur les carreaux.  
S'abriter de l'orage…  
Chuuou prit son discman, le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.  
Elle s'effondra sur son lit.  
_Chuuou s'allongea sur le côté.  
D'ici, elle voyait très bien ses photos.  
Au premier rang, Sen-chan, Ri-chan et Osore-chan.  
Juste derrière, Kokaku et Majutsu – la seule photo qu'elle n'avait pas prise elle-même. Et puis le trio d'inséparables : Ayame, Shiguré et Hatori.  
Puis il y avait les trois petits : Kisa-chan, Hiro-chan et Ryuu-chan.  
Tout près, elle avait mis Nyuuva-kun, Momiji-kun ; puis Seiyaku et Kotoba. A côté d'eux, il y avait Kimitsu et sa moto.  
Ensuite Kagura-sempai, Kazuma-domo, Kyo-kun et Haru-kun. Et Kitai.  
Et les trois dernières photos prises.  
Elles venait de les mettre dans leurs cadres.  
Celle d'Heiki qui la regardait par dessus son épaule.  
Celle de Rin prise sur le vif alors qu'elle courait.  
Et celle qu'elle avait prise par réflexe en voyant Akito pour la première fois.  
Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, ni lui ni la silhouette qui se profilait derrière lui et qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas…_

Chuuou soupira et se rendormit enfin.

**_A suivre..._**

Nettou : eau bouillante

Chanson : S'abriter de l'orage


	11. Chapter 10:1

**_Nazupeanut : _**arf, elle ne devait pas s'enfuir au début, mais finalement c'était mieux comme ça je trouvais. (mais elle est déjà parfaite voyons). Et le voici enfin, le grand, le beau, le magnifique Prince Yun-Yun (bave) ! (XD il s'est fait attendre quand même)

**_Yazoo Soma : _**oui, au début ça devait être ça, une scène dans le genre Kyo/Tohru, mais en fait ça aurait enlevé tout l'intérêt de cette scène, justement . Cette scène est émouvante (j'ai pleuré dans l'anime XD) justement parce que Tohru est la première à ne pas fuir devant sa trosième forme (dit une fan de Yun et du couple Kyo/Tohru).(et voilà ce qui s'appelle "raconter sa vie" XD)

_**Chapitre dix : Ensui.**_

Ils marchaient ensemble.  
Elle était heureuse comme jamais.  
Puis il lui dit au revoir. Ils n'allaient pas au même endroit.  
Elle partit à gauche.  
Il partit à droite.  
Ils allaient tous deux vers leur destin.

La ruelle, de nouveau.  
Elle avait peur.  
Elle avait oublié quelque chose.  
Quoi ?  
Elle ne savait pas.  
Elle ne se souvenait pas.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un sursaut de terreur la poussa à courir le long de la rue.  
Vers lui.  
Elle devait arriver à temps.  
Avant lui.  
Avant la mort.  
Elle arriva sur la place.  
Elle se jeta en avant.  
Etre là entre lui et la mort.  
Mais il la repoussa.  
Et le coup partit.  
La mort plongea.

Chuuou se réveilla. En sueur, haletante, elle chercha à stopper les images qui passaient devant ses yeux – en vain.  
La mort, toujours, était là.  
Sous ses yeux.  
Incapable de le supporter, elle se leva d'un bond et, sans se soucier du froid, sans se soucier de l'heure, sans s'habiller, sans penser à mettre un manteau ou des chaussures, elle sortit.  
Elle courut longtemps, très longtemps, à tel point que quand une pierre la fit trébucher, stoppant sa course, le soleil s'était levé.  
Elle se releva, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, et marcha encore un moment.  
Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du bâtiment qu'elle comprit où elle était.  
Le manoir Soma.  
Elle était devant la maison principale.  
Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu passer le mur d'enceinte.  
Mais elle était là…  
_Pour qui te prends tu ?  
Tu n'es rien…  
Tu ne peux rien…  
Tu ne pourrais même pas supporter la vue de sa véritable forme…_  
Chuuou ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sanglots.  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tombant en gouttes salées sur ses lèvres, ses mains…  
_Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Chuuou-chan !  
_Pourtant…  
Chuuou releva la tête et entra dans le bâtiment.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids.  
Ils sentaient la peur et la mort. Chuuou frémit. Elle entrait dans un lieu où l'espoir n'avait pas lieu d'être…  
Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ?  
_Fais confiance au hasard, Chuuou-chan !_  
La hasard ?  
Ou le destin ?  
L'un des deux poussa Chuuou à poursuivre son exploration.  
A s'arrêter devant la pièce.  
Et à ouvrir la porte.

Akito frémit. Il avait un étrange pressentiment.  
Il se passait quelque chose, tout près.

Sen'nyu descendit de moto et remercia Kimi de l'avoir amené jusque là.  
Il devait trouver Chuuou, et vite.

Chuuou resta quelques minutes immobiles à l'entrée de la pièce.  
Il faisait très sombre.  
Les murs étaient peints en noir.  
Un garçon de son âge était recroquevillé au fond de la pièce, ses cheveux argentés lui tombant devant les yeux.  
Chuuou fit un pas dans la pièce.  
Il releva la tête en entendant du bruit.  
Chuuou croisa ses yeux violets dilatés par la terreur.  
Elle crut plonger dans une autre réalité.  
C'était lui.  
C'était lui dont elle rêvait depuis des mois…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Il paraissait aussi surpris qu'elle.  
Chuuou inspira un grand coup.  
Elle ne devait plus fuir…  
Cette pièce lui faisait peur mais…  
Elle voulait savoir…  
Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le jeune garçon.  
« - Bonjour, dit-elle. »  
Sa voix lui parut résonner atrocement dans la pièce.  
Il ne répondit rien.  
« - Je suis Chuuou Magure, se présenta-t-elle. »  
Elle sourit.  
« - Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. »  
Il y eut un long silence.  
« - Y… Yuki… Soma… souffla-t-il finalement »  
Elle changea légèrement de position.  
Il tressaillit.  
« - Tu… ne devrais pas… rester ici… Si… A-Akito… te trouve… »  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand…

Akito se tenait à l'entrée de la place.  
Chuuou se releva aussitôt, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Mais Akito se tenait devant l'unique issue à la pièce.  
Il s'avança vers Chuuou.  
La jeune fille voulut s'écarter. Akito leva la main.  
Le coup n'atteint jamais Chuuou.  
Akito ralentit, nettement.  
Son mouvement s'arrêta.  
Chuuou avait agi par réflexe.  
Elle contrôlait les possibilités.  
Et il était possible qu'Akito soit plus lent qu'elle…  
Elle s'écarta d'Akito, voulut retourner vers Yuki…  
Une main l'attrapa par le poignet.  
« - Ca suffit, maintenant, souffla une voix. »  
Sans aucune colère.  
Chuuou reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sen'nyu.  
Le jeune garçon la tira avec elle, l'entraînant vers la sortie.  
« - Eh… Mais… Je… Sen-chan…  
- Non. C'est bon, Chuuou. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour l'instant. Maintenant, on rentre. »  
Il n'y avait rien à discuter.  
Il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Chuuou se tourna une dernière fois vers Yuki.  
Une dernière fois, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
« - Je reviendrais ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça prendra du temps, mais je reviendrais, Yun-chan ! »

_Je reviendrais…  
A travers le temps…  
A travers ma vie…  
S'il le faut…  
Je reviendrais…_

**_Fin de la première partie !_**

Ensui : eau salée  
Sen'nyu : elfe, nymphe, fée


	12. Chapter 1:2

**_Yazoo Soma : _**merci beaucoup. XD oui pauvre Yun-Yun, avec moi l'a pas fini d'en baver ;p (sadique !)

_**Partie deux : Kyou  
ou le vent se lève**_

_**Chapitre un : Bifuu**_

Et cinq ans passèrent…

Le réveil reçut un coup avant même d'avoir sonné.  
Nayami se leva en grommelant et râla encore plus en se rappelant que ce n'était pas son réveil.  
Ce n'était pas sa chambre.  
Depuis deux jours, elle vivait chez Majutsu et Kokaku, deux cousins à elle.  
Cette chambre avait appartenu pendant quelques mois à une autre cousine, Chuuou, qui y avait laissé quelques affaires : un discman cassé, deux cahiers que Nayami n'avait pas ouverts et le réveil en question.  
Au début, Nayami avait trouvé ça pratique, ce réveil.  
Elle avait oublié ses mauvais réflexes qui l'avaient poussés à fracasser l'appareil…  
La jeune fille soupira et se leva tant bien que mal.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée.  
Elle allait devoir mettre l'uniforme. Quelle barbe !  
Elle passa dans la salle de bain, essaya de domestiquer ses cheveux dont les mèches rouges et blanches partaient dans tous les sens, renonça au bout de quelques minutes de combat, lutta contre son uniforme et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, plus amochée que si elle s'était battu.  
Majutsu hurla de rire en la voyant arriver.  
Plus calme, Kokaku s'approcha d'elle, redressa son col et lui tendit un élastique à cheveux.  
« - Essaie avec ça, lui conseilla-t-il  
- Pas la peine. Il faudrait trois élastiques comme ça pour que je puisse me faire une queue de cheval ! »  
Elle s'installa et prit son petit-déjeuner sous le regard attendri et un peu amusé de ses deux cousins.  
« - Au fait, le réveil est cassé, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Il marchait très bien hier, s'étonna Kokaku.  
- Et ben maintenant il est cassé ! »  
Elle se leva, dit au revoir à ses cousins, partit, revint prendre son sac, et repartit de nouveau pour le lycée.  
Elle allait déjà se faire remarquer avec ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges, inutile de rajouter en plus un retard…

Nayami retrouva Nyuuva à l'entrée du lycée.  
« - Bravo, s'écria le jeune homme avec un immense sourire, tu es pile à l'heure ! »  
Nyuuva avait son âge, et ils seraient dans la même classe.  
Il la mena jusqu'à la salle de classe.  
Aucun élève n'était encore rentré.  
Nyuuva et Nayami se présentèrent au professeur qui leur désigna une place.  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et ils entendirent un cri de joie.  
« - Ouah ! Ny-chan ! »  
Les deux Magure se retournèrent.  
Nayami s'étonna de voir un très jeune garçon blond aux yeux noisettes se précipiter vers eux.  
Dans son enthousiasme, il faillit renverser Nyuuva.  
« - Miji-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'écria Nyuuva »  
Nayami ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis jeta un œil vers la porte.  
Un garçon aux cheveux blancs avec des racines noirs et aux yeux gris s'avançait vers eux. Nayami fut aussitôt rassurée : elle ne serait pas la seule élève bizarre de la classe.  
Nyuuva prit Nayami par le bras.  
« - Nayami, voici Momiji Soma et Hatsuharu Soma. Nous sommes dans la même classe. »  
Nayami regarda alternativement Momiji et Hatsuharu, essayant de se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient le même âge…  
Difficile. Très difficile.

« - Où est-il ? Où est-il ? souffla une voix. »  
Minami sourit et fit un signe de tête.  
« - Là, chuchota-t-elle, dans la classe.  
- Il est trop mignon…  
- D'où il vient ?  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Vous croyez qu'il est casé ? »  
Les filles gloussèrent.  
Sen'nyu soupira. Cette année allait être très longue.  
Sauf s'ils réussissaient à le faire pour le nouvel an, mais ils étaient mal partis pour.  
Au moins, les douze seraient là dans quelques semaines.  
Il pourrait bientôt se mettre au travail.  
Mais il avait horreur d'attendre !  
Il soupira de nouveau quand les filles de la classe l'entourèrent.  
« - Ohayou ! salua l'une d'entre elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Tu viens de loin ?  
- C'est autorisé les cheveux mi-longs ? »  
Sen'nyu grimaça, inspira un grand coup et s'efforça de sourire aux filles.  
« - Je m'appelle Sen'nyu Magure. Je viens de France et oui, j'ai eu l'autorisation, pour mes cheveux. »  
Sen'nyu faillit pousser un cri de joie en voyant arriver Heiki.  
Aussitôt, l'attention des filles de la classe se reporta sur le nouvel arrivant.  
« - Ohayou ! salua l'une d'entre elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Tu viens de loin ?  
C'est autorisé les cheveux longs ? »  
(vive le copié-collé mdrrr)  
Entourés par une marée de filles, plus par les gars qui venaient d'arriver, les deux Magure crurent qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.  
« - Oh ! Vous devriez les laisser respirer, conseilla une voix. »  
Sen'nyu releva la tête. Qui avait eu cette bonne idée ?  
Il aperçut une grande fille aux cheveux teints et aux yeux noirs, encadrée par quatre autres élèves, deux filles et deux garçons.  
Malheureusement, ce conseil ne fut pas entendu, et ce ne fut que quand la prof principale entra dans la classe, vit la scène et ordonna à ses élèves de retourner à leur place sans étouffer les nouveaux que Sen'nyu et Heiki purent enfin respirer.  
Et que Heiki reconnut Kyo.  
« - Ce filles sont… oh, Kyo ? s'étonna-t-il »  
Le rouquin se tourna vers Heiki et ils échangèrent un long regard.  
« - Heiki, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
- Quelle mémoire !  
- Ano… Kyo-kun ? Vous vous connaissez ? observa une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux bleus.  
- Nous étions dans le même collège, Tohru »  
A ce moment, la prof rappela une dernière fois ses élèves à l'ordre et ils reprirent tous leur place.  
« - Comme vous l'avez constaté, annonça le professeur Mayuko, nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, Sen'nyu et Heiki Magure. Je… »  
Kyo n'écoutait déjà plus la prof. Son esprit dérivait, très loin, des années plus tôt.  
Revoir Heiki lui avait rappelé Chuuou.  
Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années.  
Elle était partie sans un au revoir, sans même les prévenir, lui et ceux qu'elle connaissait.  
Où était-elle, maintenant ?

Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, les deux Magure s'approchèrent du groupe. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités (genre il fait beau non ?), puis Tohru proposa à Sen'nyu et Heiki de déjeuner avec eux.  
Les deux nouveaux acceptèrent.  
Ils se retrouvèrent près des grilles du lycée et s'installèrent dans l'herbe.  
« - A part ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Kyo à Heiki  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! répliqua Heiki. Je croyais que tu préférais vivre seul dans la montagne que d'aller un jour dans un lycée mixte ?  
- Ben…  
- Ha, alors Kyon-kyon fuit les filles ? s'esclaffa Arisa.  
- La ferme ! M'appelle pas Kyon-kyon, yankee !  
- Pourquoi ? C'est bien, Kyon-kyon, répondit-elle.  
- Au collège, on l'appelait yamaneko, remarqua Heiki  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tohru  
- Parce qu'il battait à mort tous ceux qui essayaient de se moquer de lui !  
- Euh…  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce baka neko, remarqua Yuki.  
- La ferme ! K'so nezumi !  
- Moi non plus, ça ne m'étonne pas de notre Kyon-kyon !  
- Hey, c'est pas moi qui vient avec une barre de fer au lycée ! s'écria Kyo  
- Oh, ça ? demanda Arisa. C'est pas du fer, c'est du plomb !  
- TOHRU ! »  
Les sept jeunes se tournèrent vers Momiji, qui courait vers eux, suivi par Hatsuharu et par deux personnes qu'il ne connaissaient pas, un garçon blond aux yeux noisette et une fille aux cheveux blancs et rouges.  
« - Tohru, voici Nyuuva Magure ! Il était dans notre classe au collège ! s'écria Momiji. Et elle, c'est Nayami Magure ! Ils sont dans notre classe !  
- Magure, hein ? Mais c'est pire que les Soma ! remarqua Arisa  
- En fait, pour l'instant, ils sont autant que les Soma, fit Saki.  
- Ouais, mais quand même !  
- Salut, Nyuuva, salua Kyo. »  
Nyuuva ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« - C'est toi, yamaneko ? s'étonna-t-il  
- Baka ! M'appelles pas comme ça !  
- C'est vrai, c'est un peu trop flatteur… souffla Yuki  
- HEY !  
- Mais ça va bien à Kyo, remarqua Haru.  
- La ferme ! Tu peux parler, baka ! »  
Il y eut un court silence.  
« - TU VAS MOURIR ! s'écria black Haru. »  
Sen'nyu et Yuki poussèrent un long soupir.

Tohru marchait entre Kyo et Yuki, sur le chemin du retour. Ce soir, exceptionnellement, elle ne travaillait pas.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés lâchés sur ses épaules les croisa. Elle chantonnait une chanson française…

_J'ai passé l'hiver  
En attendant un mot  
C'est comme le désert  
Sans une goutte d'eau  
La barque à l'envers  
Posée sur les tréteaux  
On voit au travers  
Elle sert aux oiseaux _

J'ai vu le printemps  
Descendre l'horizon  
Les bêtes et les gens  
Sortir des maisons  
Les oiseaux chanter  
Sans qu'on sache pourquoi  
Et j'étais toujours  
Sans nouvelles de toi

Kyo ne comprenait que peu de paroles, mais il connaissait la chanson, Chuuou le lui avait fait écouter et lui avait traduite des années plus tôt.  
Etrange, que ce soit cette chanson là que cette jeune femme chantait, le jour où…

_Autour des maisons  
Un autre été flamboie  
Quelques oisillons  
S'envolent déjà  
Fragiles flocons  
Face à l'apesanteur  
Dans le bleu profond  
Des grandes chaleurs _

En haut des pylônes  
Les oiseaux voyageurs  
Attendent l'automne  
Comme des guetteurs  
Les fleurs et les hommes  
En perdent leurs couleurs  
Et toujours personne  
Sur le répondeur

… il pensait à Chuuou.  
La jeune femme tourna, la chanson s'évanouit.  
Kyo fronça les sourcils.  
Quelle était la suite, déjà ?

_Les gens absents  
C'est bien ça l'ennuyeux  
Ils tournent tout le temps  
Là devant nos yeux  
On croyait défaire  
L'étreinte d'un coup sec  
Et puis finalement  
On se réveille avec_

Oui, c'était ça.  
Qu'est-ce que…  
Kyo s'arrêta.  
Tohru l'imita, puis Yuki.  
Ils suivirent la direction du regard de Kyo.  
Une jeune fille de leur âge était devant eux, les attendant tranquillement devant chez Shiguré.  
Elle avait des cheveux crème qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules.  
Dans ses yeux bleus brillaient une étoile d'argent.  
Elle sourit en les voyant et s'approcha de Kyo. Mais c'est à Yuki qu'elle s'adressa.  
« - Je suis revenue. »

**_A suivre..._**

Kyou : aujourd'hui  
Nayami : souffrance  
Bufuu : brise douce, vent léger  
Yamaneko : chat sauvage


	13. Chapter 2:2

_**Chapitre deux : Shuufuu**_

« - Chuuou ? s'étonnèrent Kyo et Yuki en même temps. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier.  
Chuuou sourit.  
« - Ravie de vous revoir. Et ravie que vous vous souveniez de moi ! »  
Elle se tourna vers Tohru.  
« - Je suis Chuuou Magure. Enchantée de te rencontrer.  
- Oh… Euh… Je suis Tohru Honda. Vous… vous connaissez ? »  
Chuuou hocha la tête.  
« - Oui, depuis cinq ans, répondit-elle. »  
Kyo était scié. Chuuou était revenue.  
Chuuou était _revenue_ !  
Elle disparaissait pendant cinq ans pour revenir _aujourd'hui_ !  
Le jour où il pensait à elle.  
Le jour où ses cousins revenaient dans sa classe…  
« - Chuuou…souffla-t-il  
- Oui ? »  
Elle le regardait avec un sourire un peu figé.  
« - Baka ! s'écria-t-il. T'étais où comme ça ! »  
Chuuou écarquilla les yeux.  
« - Cinq ans sans nouvelles ? cria Kyo. T'aurais pu dire au revoir au moins, non !  
- E… Gomen, Kyo-kun… »  
Chuuou était éberluée. Après ce qui c'était passé…  
C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui reprocher… ?  
Alors que elle…  
Chuuou éclata de rire.  
« - Hey, te moques pas de moi ! se vexa Kyo  
- Gomen ! Gomen ne Kyo-kun ! Mais... »  
Elle lui fit un éblouissant sourire.  
« - A moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, tous les deux ! Très plaisir ! »  
Kyo grogna et détourna les yeux. Yuki sourit doucement.  
Donc c'était bien arrivé…  
« - Je reviendrais ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça prendra du temps, mais je reviendrais, Yun-chan ! »  
A l'époque… Qu'on lui dise ça… comme ça…  
Ça paraissait tellement irréel…  
Il s'était souvent demandé si ce n'était que ça. Un rêve, sans plus.  
Mais elle était là…  
Elle était revenue…

Chuuou rit de nouveau.  
« - Bon. Je voulais voir Shiguré mais… apparemment il n'est pas là. Par contre… »  
Elle fit un signe vers la porte, par-dessus son épaule.  
« - Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait là ? »  
Tohru se pencha pour regarder ce que Chuuou leur montrait.  
Agenouillée contre la porte, une femme aux cheveux courts avait appuyé sa tête contre la cloison.  
Elle répétait une litanie de mots sans suite et totalement incohérents, dont pages blanches, suicide, retard et démon.  
Elle tenait un cutter dans sa main.  
« - Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Tohru.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- L'assistante d'édition de Shiguré, répondit Yuki.  
- Shiguré est écrivain ? s'étonna Chuuou  
- Ça à l'air de te surprendre. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?  
- Je sais pas. Je l'aurais bien vu acteur… ou homme politique. Il aurait eu de l'avenir dans la politique.  
- Ce sale manipulateur pervers ? s'étonna Kyo  
- Justement. »  
Chuuou sourit et rejoignit Tohru pour l'aider à faire lâcher son cutter à Mi-chan.  
La jeune éditrice s'y accrochait comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Impossible d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Le cutter semblait inexorablement soudé à la main de Mi-chan, qui ne paraissait pas s'être aperçue de la présence des autres.  
A ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre arriva.  
« - KYO-KUN ! s'écria Kagura. »  
Mi-chan et Tohru sursautèrent, et le cutter glissa sur la main de Tohru.  
Tohru recula.  
Mi-chan parut se rendre compte de sa présence, ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et lâcha son arme.  
« - Gomen ! »  
Tohru avait une entaille sur la largeur de la main.  
« - Tohru… souffla Kyo. Nan mais t'es obligé de crier comme ça quand t'arrives ! cria-t-il à Kagura  
- G-gomen Tohru ! fit la jeune fille  
- C-ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et puis ce n'est pas si grave… »  
Mais elle était très pale.

Arrivé à ce point, Shiguré décida qu'il avait assez joué et apparut (presque par magie) derrière Mi-chan.  
« - Oh… Mi-chan, Kagura, vous avez blessé ma femme ?  
- Non, c'est ma faute ! fit Tohru  
- C'est pas ta femme, obsédé ! dit Kyo  
- Oh, Tohru-kun, tu vois comme ils sont méchants avec moi, alors que je me préoccupe juste de savoir si tu vas bien… se plaignit Shiguré en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tohru.  
- LACHE-LA ! »  
Shiguré se prit deux coups sur la tête, de la part de Kyo et Yuki.  
Mi-chan fixait Shiguré d'un air ahuri.  
« - A-e-o-a-e-e-e… SENSEIIII ! POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI ETRE SI IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! VOS PAGES, DONNEZ MOI VOS PAGES !  
- C'est bon… »  
Yuki, Kyo et Kagura rejoignirent Chuuou et Tohru.  
« - Il faudrait appeler Hatori… proposa Yuki  
- Pas la peine, répondit Chuuou. »  
Elle passa la main sur la blessure de Tohru, qui se referma aussitôt.  
Le regard de Tohru, Kyo et Yuki passa alternativement de la main guérie de la jeune fille à celle de Chuuou.  
« - Comment… commença Tohru  
- Chuuou-chan ! s'écria Kagura. Pas possible, c'est toi ? »  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils, parut réfléchir trente secondes…  
« - Kagura-sempai ! »  
Chuuou tomba dans les bras de Kagura.  
« - Ça faisait longtemps ! fit Kagura. Où étais-tu ?  
- En France, chez moi ! Je suis contente d'être revenue…  
- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue… »

La nuit venait de tomber.  
Nayami terminait ses devoirs dans sa chambre.  
Majutsu s'étira et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Kokaku.  
A maintenant vingt-sept ans, la jeune femme était professeur de violon, à peu près le seul métier qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé durant son enfance.  
Sa jeune élève du vendredi – comme ce soir – était une petite fille adorable, mais sans savoir pourquoi Majutsu sortait toujours épuisée de ces cours.  
Le téléphone sonna. Majutsu ferma les yeux.  
Pourquoi le téléphone sonnait il toujours dans ces moments là ?  
Elle tendit la main et décrocha le combiné, sans quitter l'épaule de son ami pour autant.  
« - Moshi moshi ? »  
En entendant la voix de son interlocutrice, elle se redressa d'un bond, ce qui surpris Kokaku.  
« - Chuuou-chan, c'est bien toi ? Tu es revenue ? Où…  
- Salut Maju-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! répondit Chuuou à l'autre bout du fil. Et oui, je suis revenue ! Pour l'instant, je vis chez Sen'nyu…  
- Tu comptes aller a quel lycée ? Il nous reste une chambre à l'étage, tu sais…  
- Je sais. Merci. Mais ça ira ! J'appelais juste pour… »  
Kokaku sourit et se leva pour préparer le déjeuner, vu que Majutsu était visiblement occupé ailleurs…  
Il s'arrêta.  
Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux bleutés lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux et aux yeux azuréens le regardait depuis l'extérieur, par la fenêtre.  
Kokaku fit coulisser la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le rebord.  
« - Bonjour, Namida. Tu viens nous voir ? »  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas, jouant du bout des doigts avec le collier de larmes gelées qu'elle ne quittait jamais.  
Kokaku soupira.  
« - Nayami alors ?  
- … … oui…  
- Elle est à l'étage. Non, attends, passe par la… »  
Namida se hissa sur l'arbre le plus proche.  
« - … porte, acheva Kokaku. Ne tombe pas au moins ! »  
Il soupira et retourna vers le salon, où Majutsu était toujours en grande conversation téléphonique ce qui lui rappela qu'il allait préparer le repas. Il soupira derechef et fit demi-tour.

Nayami venait de finir son devoir de mathématique (quelle horreur) quand on frappa à la fenêtre.  
Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à Namida.  
« - Tu passeras par la porte, un jour ? »  
Namida ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami. Elle jeta un œil vers le réveil qui était toujours dans un sale état et le prit, parce qu'il était déjà cassé et parce qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains.  
« - Il n'est pas à moi, prévint Nayami »  
Namida haussa les épaules. De toute façon, le réveil avait rendu l'âme.  
« - Et alors ? demanda Nayami. Le collège ? Ça va toujours ? »  
Bien sûr, Namida ne répondit pas.  
Nayami soupira et rangea ses affaires. Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser un livre tombé par terre.  
« - Chuuou est arrivée dans l'après-midi, déclara abruptement Namida. »  
Nayami en laissa tomber son livre, plus choquée par le fait que Namida vienne de parler que par la nouvelle.  
« - Chuuou… est ici ?  
- Elle est chez Sen'nyu, précisa Nayami  
- Ouah… Hey, pourquoi elle est pas venu nous voir ? J'aimerais bien la rencontrer moi ! »  
Chuuou, le centre…  
Oui, elle aimerait la connaître, et Namida aussi…

Chuuou entra dans la pièce et jeta son sac dans un coin.  
La journée avait été vraiment superbe.  
Elle était contente de les avoir revu, tous, même Kyo. Surtout Kyo, peut-être, parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction.  
Elle sourit et remit ses photos en ordre.  
Il faudra qu'elle les refasse. En cinq ans, on change, et elle voulait avoir celle de Tohru.  
Sen'nyu frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre.  
« - Oui ? demanda Chuuou  
- Tu viendras au lycée, demain ?  
- Bien sûr ! Mais je voulais les revoir avant, juste pour les prévenir.  
- Hm. Met le réveil alors ! »  
Sen'nyu quitta la pièce en riant alors qu'un livre s'écrasait là où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

On sonna à la porte.  
Sen'nyu jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant d'aller ouvrir.  
C'était étrange… un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, non pas tout à faits ils étaient blancs mais aux reflets argentés, et aux yeux jaunes se tenaient devant la porte. Il était vêtu d'un long vêtement rouge et semblait parfaitement sûr de lui.  
Sen'nyu entrouvrit la porte.  
« - Oui ?  
- Hahaha, je suis Ayame Soma ! La jolie princesse prisonnière de cette maison est-elle bien là ?  
- Euh… »  
Attirée par le bruit, Chuuou sortit de sa chambre et vint voir ce qui se passait.  
« - Sen-chan, qu'est-ce qui… Ayame ?  
- Chuuou-kun, belle princesse endormie, laisse-moi te délivrer d'un baiser…  
- Oh mon roi, quel honneur de vous retrouver… Mais Shiguré ne te pardonnerait pas une telle infidélité…  
- Hmmm… C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas le perdre déjà. »  
Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire.  
Sen'nyu les observait, les yeux ronds, se demandant vaguement si tout cela était une bonne idée, au fond…  
Les Soma qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici paraissaient tous gentils mais… comment dire… décalés ?  
Et c'était grâce à eux que Chuuou était censée y arriver, même si elle ne le savait pas…  
Sen'nyu adressa mentalement une courte prière à tout dieu n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.  
Ils étaient foutus.

**_A suivre..._**

Shufuu : vent d'automne  
Namida : larmes (encore un prénom sympa...)


	14. Chapter 3:2

**_Yazoo Soma : _**merci. Oups, oui, j'avais totalement oublié la chanson XD c'était "Les gens absents" de Cabrel. Tant mieux si tu ne te doutes de rien, c'est le but ! (bah oui quand même.)J'aime beaucoup le mot "revenance". Bon ben j'espère que ça continueras à te plaire !

_**Chapitre trois : Seifuu**_

Chuuou s'avança sur l'estrade. Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de remettre un uniforme.  
Elle se présenta d'abord au professeur Mayuko, qui hocha la tête – on l'avait prévenue – , puis se tourna vers la classe.  
« - Ohayou. Je suis Chuuou Magure. Je viens de France et… »  
Et quoi, au fait ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire, qu'elle venait d'une famille à pouvoirs ?  
« - Et je suis ravie d'être dans cette classe. »  
Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir à la place que Mayuko lui désignait : juste derrière Kyo.  
Chuuou s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

Nayami et Nyuuva s'approchèrent de Momiji et Hatsuharu dés que le professeur les laissa prendre leur pause déjeuner.  
Nayami n'avait toujours pas réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Elle ne souriait pas, ce qui ne la changeait pas non plus. Elle se tenait un pas derrière Nyuuva qui, lui, était rayonnant.  
« - Chuuou est revenue ! annonça-t-il  
- Ah… Chuuou-chan est ici ? s'exclama Momiji  
- Elle est dans la classe de Kyo et Yuki !  
- C'est super ! Alors on y va ? Maintenant ? »  
Nyuuva et Momiji partirent d'un pas vif à la rechercher du groupe, suivis par Hatsuharu et Nayami qui marchaient parce qu'ils ne couraient jamais.

Chuuou déjeunait avec Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Kyo et Yuki. Sen'nyu avait décliné en disait qu'il avait rendez-vous ailleurs, et Heiki en précisant qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à être avec eux.  
« - Chuuou-chan ! »  
Chuuou se retourna à temps pour recevoir un garçon blonds aux yeux noisettes qui portaient un uniforme de fille dans ses bras.  
Dans ses bras…  
Tohru et Yuki se figèrent.  
« - MOMIJI ! cria Kyo »  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Chuuou serrait toujours le garçon dans ses bras.  
Pas de transformation.  
Rien.  
Pendant un moment, on entendit les nuages passer, là-haut dans le ciel…  
« - Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça Kyon-kyon ?  
- M'appelle pas Kyon, yankee ! »  
Saki et Tohru suivaient du regard la joute verbale qui venait de commencer entre les deux amis.  
« - Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé ? souffla Yuki  
- Passé quoi ? demanda Chuuou  
- Ee, c'est vrai ! fit Momiji. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas…  
- Moins fort ! siffla Yuki  
- Pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformé ? demanda Momiji, un ton plus bas  
- Transformé ? répéta Chuuou »  
Hatsuharu et Nayami les rejoignirent à ce moment.  
Nayami fronça les sourcils – un blanc et un rouge pour ceux qui se posent la question, moi je me la suis posée à l'instant – en entendant la fin du dialogue.  
Transformé ?  
« - Salut, Chuuou  
- Bonjour Haru. Pourquoi vous parlez de transformations ? reprit Chuuou  
- Momiji ne se transforme plus ? demanda Haru en voyant le lapin dans les bras de Chuuou.  
- Non, c'est sûrement Chuuou ! répondit le lapin  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda la Chuuou en question  
- Ben…  
- Euh…  
- En fait… »  
Hatsuharu prit Nayami par le coude.  
« - Hey, c'est facile de le savoir, non ? »  
Il tira Nayami qui trébucha en arrière et tomba dans ses bras.  
La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que ses mèches rebelles.  
Et on entendit un « pouf ».

Kyo, Tohru, Saki et Arisa se tournèrent en entendant le bruit.  
Kyo se raidit.  
Qu'est-ce que...  
Tohru fit aussitôt demi-tour.  
« - Ano… Hana-chan, Uo-chan, regardez ! »  
Aussitôt, ses deux amies se tournèrent dans la même direction qu'elle.  
De l'autre côté, Nayami était retombée dans l'herbe, appuyée sur les coudes.  
Chuuou et Nyuuva fixaient un point, derrière elle.  
Nayami releva la tête… et se trouva nez à mufle avec un bœuf… qui portait les colliers d'Haru ?  
Elle faillit hurler.  
« - Qu-que-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle  
- Haru s'est transformé ! expliqua joyeusement Momiji ».  
Du côté de Tohru.  
« - Mais si, je vous assure, j'ai vu passer euh le doubleur de Moguéta ! Il ne doit pas être loin, regardez bien… »  
_Pourvu qu'elles ne se retournent pas, surtout, qu'elles ne se retournent pas…_  
Du côté de Chuuou.  
Kyo avait rejoint les autres.  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore !  
- Je voulais savoir si la non transformation venait de Chuuou ou de Momiji, dit Hatsuharu.  
- Et t'es pas plus avancé maintenant j'te signale ! Tant qu'à vérifier, fallait vérifier avec Chuuou, et… »  
Il s'interrompit soupira.  
Pour une fois, Yuki l'avait écouté, apparemment, et ce sale rat venait de faire comme Haru, à savoir tirer Chuuou en arrière pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
« - Ça vient de Chuuou, remarqua-t-il  
- D'accord… lâcha Chuuou. Ça vient de moi… Qu'est-ce qui vient de moi ? Pourquoi Haru… »  
Elle se tut soudainement.  
D'abord, parce que Haru venait de redevenir humain, et qu'il était complètement nu.  
Ensuite, parce qu'elle venait de remarquer qu'on était très bien, dans les bras de Yuki.

« - Il n'y a pas eu comme un « pouf » ? demanda Arisa  
- Si, confirma Saki.  
- Ah, euh… bredouilla Tohru »  
De derrière elle s'éleva la voix de Haru qui faisait une remarque sur Kyo qui s'énervait trop, et la réplique cinglante du rouquin.  
« - Rhabille-toi, baka !  
- Rhabille-toi ? s'étonna Arisa »  
Elle et Saki se retournèrent…  
Pour voir Haru complètement nu.  
« - Tu nous fais quoi là ? s'esclaffa la yankee »  
Elle parcourut la scène des yeux.  
Haru nu, Nayami renversée par terre, Chuuou dans les bras de Yuki…  
« - Il s'en passe des choses quand on vous regarde pas ! »

Les cours finis, Tohru partit pour son boulot et Kyo pour le dojo.  
Chuuou confia son sac à Sen'nyu et courut pour rattraper Kyo.  
« - Eh, attends ! »  
Kyo se retourna, surpris.  
« - Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Chuuou. J'aimerais revoir Kazuma-domo !  
- Oh… Bien sûr. »

Tohru se retourna légèrement et vit Chuuou partir avec Kyo.  
Elle soupira.  
Kyo avait l'air proche de Chuuou.  
Très proche.  
C'était bien mais…  
Ça la rendait un peu triste.  
Pourquoi ?  
Kyo…

« - Et alors ? demanda Kyo. Depuis cinq ans ?  
- Pas grand chose. Mais tout de même. J'ai rencontré Koori, une autre Magure. Et puis… Je sais pas moi ! Et toi ?  
- D'abord, je vis chez Shiguré maintenant…  
- J'ai vu ça. Avec Yuki et…  
- J'y suis pour rien ! Je voulais pas vivre avec ce k'so nezumi moi ! »  
Chuuou éclata brusquement de rire.  
« - Quoi ? s'étonna Kyo  
- Rien. Gomen. Mais… quand tu parle de « vivre avec lui »… ça fait un peu bizarre ! »  
_Ce n'est pas tout, bien sûr…_  
« - Tohru a l'air gentille, fit remarquer Chuuou.  
- Elle l'est.  
- Très gentille.  
- Hmm.  
- Et ses amies sont des filles bien.  
- Ha ! Une yankee et une psycho…  
- Oui. Mais ce sont des filles bien. »  
Chuuou souriait doucement. Kyo la regarda un moment, puis soupira.  
« - Finalement, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi bizarre, lui dit-il.  
- Je le prends comme un compliment !  
- Mais tu n'as plus ton baladeur ! Tu l'avais toujours sur toi pourtant. Tu disais qu'il influençait ta journée…  
- J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps. »  
Kyo s'arrêta net. Elle avait pris un ton tellement sec, soudain…  
« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi tu es partie… comme ça ? »  
Chuuou s'arrêta à son tour et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kyo.  
« - Kyo… alors, tu ne sais pas… que… »  
Elle s'interrompit.  
« - Que quoi ? demanda Kyo en souriant  
- Oh, rien ! Rien de grave, en tout cas ! s'empressa de rectifier Chuuou »  
_Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je l'ai vu. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai fui.  
Ce jour-là… Sen'nyu m'a dit de prendre mon temps, mais moi… Moi, je ne voulais pas devoir le revoir, lui dire au revoir, après ce qui s'était passé.  
Et je ne voulais pas devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il était le seul à qui je n'avais pas dit au revoir…  
Alors je suis partie sans un mot…  
J'ai dû oublier pas mal de choses…  
Je me demande si mon baladeur est toujours chez Maju-chan…_  
Chuuou sourit et reprit son chemin.  
« - Bon, on y va ou quoi ? »

Koori s'approcha de sa petite sœur.  
« - Namida ? Alors, tu as vu Chuuou ? demanda-t-elle »  
Namida ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant en silence sa sœur. Koori avait coiffé ses cheveux blancs, bleus et roses en deux macarons et la regardait de ses grands yeux multicolores.  
Namida, elle, essayait de se faire une natte. Elle essayait tous les soirs depuis trois semaines, sans succès : ses cheveux étaient trop longs, elle laissait tomber en cours de route, toujours.  
Elle soupira et secoua la tête.  
Koori eut l'air surprise.  
« - Je croyais que tu voulais lui rendre visite ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Ou bien… »  
Namida se leva, laissant tomber l'idée d'une natte. Elle dépassa Koori et se dirigea vers le jardin.  
« - J'ai oublié, dit-elle avant de sortir. »  
Koori poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné une petite sœur presque muette, a elle qui adorait parler de tout et n'importe quoi ?  
Elle hésita un moment, dit adieu à son forfait qui allait sûrement exploser et appela Majutsu de son portable.  
« - Maju-chan ? appela-t-elle  
- Koori-chan, c'est toi ?  
- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as une voix bizarre…  
- Koori-chan… Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs.  
- Hein ? s'étonna Koori  
- Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je les ai perdus, comme tous les adultes Magure ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ! »  
Koori fronça les sourcils.  
« - Maju-chan… de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

Choquée, Majutsu se tut. Que voulait dire Koori ?  
« - Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Bon sang, Koori, tu contrôlais la glace il y a quelques années !  
- La glace ? souffla Koori. »  
Koori rit doucement.  
« - Oh, tu parles de ce vieux jeu auquel on jouait tous ? Avoir des pouvoirs… oui, j'aimerais vraiment ça ! »  
Majutsu ne répondit pas.  
« - Maju-chan ? Tu es toujours là ? »  
Oui. Koori entendait la respiration coupée de son amie.  
«- Je vois, reprit finalement Majutsu. Alors, Chuuou avait raison… On oublie, simplement. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… »  
_« - Majutsu… pourquoi est-ce que les adultes Magure n'ont plus de pouvoir ? »  
« - C'est peut-être normal, tout simplement.  
- Non. Il y a autre chose. »_  
Oui, il y avait autre chose…  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils oubliaient ce qu'ils faisaient plus jeune ?  
Même elle, sans s'en rendre compte, avait cessé d'y croire.  
Majutsu sourit.  
Elle venait de comprendre que Sen'nyu avait raison. Depuis le début, il l'avait senti.  
Chuuou était la seule à pouvoir le faire…  
Elle était la seule à pouvoir trouver…  
« - Ne t'occupe pas, Koori-chan ! s'écria Majutsu. »  
Ne t'occupe pas. Ce n'est rien…

Ils approchaient du dojo de Kazuma quand un jeune homme aux longs cheveux dorés tirant sur le châtain clair s'approcha d'eux.  
« - Ritsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Kyo »  
Il y eut un silence.  
Puis…  
« - Gomen nasai ! Hatsuharu m'a dit que Chuuou était revenue ! Gomen nasai ! Je voulais la voir ! Gomen nasai ! Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait voir Kazuma ! Gomen nasai ! Je ne mérites pas d'approcher du dojo ! Gomen nasai !  
- Je suis là, Ri-chan, souffla Chuuou. »  
Ritsu s'arrêta au milieu d'un « gomen nasai » et releva la tête.  
Chuuou sourit et lui sauta au cou.  
« - Ça faisait longtemps. Je suis contente de te revoir. »  
C'était la deuxième fois que Ritsu remarquait qu'il ne se transformait pas avec elle, mais il préféra ne pas trop y penser.  
Il préférait ne pas savoir ce que çà pouvait impliquer…  
Chuuou prit Ritsu par le bras et se tourna vers Kyo.  
« - Bon, on y va ! Je dois encore voir Kazuma-domo, moi ! »

**_A suivre..._**

Seifuu vent d'ouest, aucun rapport avec le chapitre mdr  
Koori glace

Ps : vous avez rencontré tous les Magure. Félicitations.


	15. Chapter 4:2

**_Yazoo Soma : _**merchi (je l'ai commencée ta fic, mais je voulais attendre d'avoir fini avant de laisser un commentaire ;p). j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi !

_**Chapitre quatre : Fuuu.**_

C'était la veille du nouvel an.  
A minuit, le lapin laisserait place au dragon.  
Chuuou avait appris la tradition des Soma de fêter les trois jours du nouvel an au manoir.  
Elle avait donc invité Tohru à passer le nouvel an avec les Magure : Chuuou, Sen'nyu, Osore, Ryuu, Nayami, Nyuuva, Koori, Kimitsu, Kokaku et Majutsu passeraient les fêtes chez ces deux derniers, et, comme l'avait dit Chuuou « plus on est de fous… enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu sois folle, mais… ».  
Tohru quitta donc la maison de Shiguré avant que ce dernier ne se rende au manoir avec Yuki et Kyo, ces deux-là aussi enthousiastes que si on leur avait demandé de passer la nuit dans la même chambre.

Chuuou vint accueillir Tohru à la grille du jardin.  
« - Tohru-kun ! Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle  
- Oui…  
- Ah bon ? Tu avais l'air triste…  
- Oh… Non, ce n'est rien… »  
_Je m'inquiète un peu pour Kyo et Yuki… Mais ça devrait bien se passer._  
Comme pour répondre aux pensées de la jeune fille, le sourire de Chuuou se fit plus distant.  
« - Ne t'en fais pas. Kyo et Yuki s'en sortiront. »  
_J'espère…_  
Chuuou sourit et prit Tohru par la main.  
« - Viens ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! »  
Elle la conduisit jusqu'à la maison.  
« - Tu nous ouvre, Shouji ? demanda-t-elle »  
Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière eux.  
« - C'est automatique ? demanda Tohru  
- Automatique ? s'étonna Chuuou. Oh, désolée ! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas habituée à vivre avec des gens qui ont des pouvoirs !  
- Des pouvoirs… Oui, c'est comme ça que tu as guéri ma main l'autre jour, hein ? »  
Chuuou hocha la tête.  
« - Je contrôle les possibilités… donc…  
- Donc tu as ouvert la porte par magie ?  
- Non. En fait, le fait que les objets parlent est une possibilité tant qu'un des enfants Magure est dans le coin. A cause de leurs pouvoirs. Donc je parle aux objets ! conclut Chuuou. »  
Elle sourit devant l'air ébahi de Tohru.  
Ça surprenait toujours, au début.  
« - Viens, fit-elle. C'est en haut. »

En début de soirée, il y avait eu un buffet, durant lequel Ritsu avait renversé son assiette sur Hatsuharu.  
Haru était devenu black et avait renversé beaucoup de plats avant de se calmer. Ce n'est qu'après ça que Shiguré pensa à calmer aussi Ritsu qui se répandait en excuses dans l'indifférence générale.  
Puis Ayame s'était approché trop près d'une bougie et ses cheveux avaient pris feu, mais une intervention rapide d'Hatori avait limité les dégâts à quelques millimètres de cheveux brûlés et un Ayame trempé.  
Maintenant, Momiji et Hatori évoluaient au rythme de leur danse, resplendissants dans leurs costumes, exécutant parfaitement le rituel symbolisant le passage d'une année à l'autre.  
D'un signe à l'autre.  
D'un maudit à l'autre.  
Akito était d'une humeur massacrante.  
Kyo aussi : il pleuvait, ce qui n'était pas de saison et n'arrangeait pas son humeur.  
Par conséquent, les autres maudits évitaient soigneusement de s'approcher d'eux, excepté Kureno qui était à côté d'Akito.  
Momiji faillit glisser dans une flaque, ce qui aurait aggravé l'état moral de leur chef de famille, mais Hatori le rattrapa discrètement et ils continuèrent à danser.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pluie ?

Chuuou avait récupéré toutes les affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre, y comprit son réveil en piteux état et son discman qui avait été réparé.  
Puis elle était redescendu avec Tohru et lui avait montré les photos des Somas qu'elle avait depuis longtemps.  
Enfin, ils étaient tous allés sur la terrasse : un toit monté sur colonnes les abritaient de la pluie.  
Chuuou s'était assise dans un fauteuil.  
Elle sourit.  
Tohru avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Ryuu et Osore. Ça n'étonnait pas du tout Chuuou : elle était tellement gentille, de toute manière.  
Chuuou hésita longuement avant de remettre ses écouteurs.  
Ça faisait tellement longtemps…  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'en avoir peur comme ça !  
Elle mit le cd en route.  
La voix du chanteur ne s'éleva pas tout de suite.  
« - Ça faisait longtemps, lui dit le discman.  
- Désolée, marmonna Chuuou.  
- Tu me demandais des conseils, avant…  
- Tu en as encore pour moi ? demanda la jeune fille »  
Bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais elle aurait juré que l'appareil souriait.  
Puis la musique s'éleva, comme avant…

_Je suis tout seul ce soir  
J'ai les bras collés au comptoir  
J'ai les pieds en bas dans la poussière  
La tête là-haut dans le brouillard  
Dans tous les couloirs  
J'ai cru revoir les courbes de ton corps  
Dans toutes les salles des aérogares  
Dans toutes les cales des navires du port _

J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre  
C'est une question d'équilibre  
Quand t'es partie ça m'a coupé les ailes  
Depuis le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle

Chuuou sourit et aperçut un mouvement, sur sa droite.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'angle du mur.

Haru rejoignit Rin dans le couloir.  
Il l'avait vu s'éloigner quand Momiji avait glissé et avait décidé de la suivre.  
Elle marchait encore avec difficulté et s'appuya sur le mur après quelques mètres.  
« - Rin… souffla-t-il  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda-t-elle en se retournant  
- Je voulais te parler.  
- J'ai plus rien à te dire ! Fous le camp ! »  
Elle voulut partir. Il la retint par la poignet.  
« - Hey ! cria-t-elle  
- Rin…  
- Va-t-en ! Je veux pas te voir, ok ? Va-t-en ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !  
- Mais… moi, j'ai besoin de toi… »  
Rin s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.  
« - Hein ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi, Rin. Je t'aime… »  
Rin le regarda un moment, puis se dégagea brusquement.  
« - Pas ici. Pas maintenant… Va-t-en, Haru. Va-t-en. Ne reviens pas. »  
Elle courut jusqu'au bout du couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne l'ai pas suivie.  
Puis elle s'efforça de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.  
Pas ici.  
Pas maintenant.

Hiro avait vu Rin partir avec beaucoup d'agacement, et Hatsuharu la suivre avec encore plus d'agacement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, encore ?  
Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, non ? Elle avait eu suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça…  
Mais…  
Hiro se retourna et observa un moment Kisa.  
L'adolescente sentit son regard, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hiro-chan ? »  
Hiro rougit. Pourquoi il rougissait toujours quand elle l'appelait comme ça ? C'était ridicule ! Comme si…  
Comme si…  
Il lui sourit.  
« - Kisa… Je voulais te dire…  
- Oui, Hiro-chan ?  
- Je… Je t'… »  
Il frissonna et vit le regard d'Akito, au loin.  
Non.  
Il ne pouvait pas.  
Kisa ne devait plus être blessée à cause de lui.  
« - Hiro-chan ? s'inquiéta Kisa  
- Rien du tout, fit Hiro, un peu brusquement. »  
Loin, dans l'ombre, Akito sourit.

Chuuou rejoignit Heiki au coin de la maison, sous la pluie.  
Le jeune homme sursauta – il ne l'avait pas vue approcher.  
« - Heiki… Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda-t-elle »  
Il l'observa un moment, hébétée. On le tira par la manche, et Chuuou remarqua alors la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleutés qui était avec lui.  
« - Konnichiha ! fit-elle. Tu es… »  
Des cheveux et des yeux bleus… un collier de larmes gelées…  
« - Namida, devina Chuuou. La sœur de Koori. »  
Namida hocha brièvement la tête.  
Chuuou sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre.  
« - Enchantée. Vous ne voulez pas venir, tous les deux ? »  
Elle prit Namida par la main. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Heiki suivrait.  
« - Allez, n'ait pas peur ! dit-elle. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! »  
Chuuou entraîna Namida vers la terrasse.  
Et Heiki les suivit.

Namida s'assit près de Tohru, qui engagea aussitôt la conversation.  
A la grande surprise de Koori et de Nayami, Namida parut se détendre et finit par répondre naturellement aux questions de Tohru.  
Plus tard, Ryuu jurerait avoir entendu Namida poser elle-même une question, ce qui était un exploit suprême !  
Chuuou sourit et se tourna vers Heiki.  
« - Elle n'aime pas les autres ? demanda-t-elle  
- Elle stresse dés qu'il y a plus d'une personne en face d'elle, répondit Heiki.  
- Je vois. Ça ne doit pas être facile de l'aimer, hein ? »  
Heiki tressaillit et se tourna vers Chuuou.  
« - Comment est-ce que tu… »  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de la jeune fille et soupira.  
« - Bon. Ce n'est pas important, je suppose, dit-il. Merci de l'avoir emmenée jusque là. »

**_A suivre... _**

Fuuu : vent et pluie  
Shouji : porte coulissante japonaise


	16. Chapter 5:2

**_Chapitre cinq : Hakufuu._**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le nouvel an.  
Chuuou se promenait souvent avec Heiki dans le bois qui entourait la maison de Shiguré, et Namida se joignait à eux de plus en plus fréquemment.  
C'était paisible, et Chuuou en était ravie.  
Ça lui évitait de penser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle…  
Cette fois, ils avaient décidé de pousser jusqu'à la rivière – Chuuou pourrait toujours leur montrer la caverne qu'elle avait découvert cinq ans plus tôt avec Ryuu, Kisa et Hiro.  
Un bruissement de feuilles, sur sa gauche, attira l'attention de Chuuou.  
Ce bruit…  
Elle l'avait déjà entendu…  
Rin ?  
« - Je reviens, souffla Chuuou à ses deux cousins. »  
Et elle partit dans la direction du bruit.  
Heiki et Namida se regardèrent, puis la jeune fille suivit Chuuou.  
Heiki soupira et emboîta le pas à sa cousine.

Chuuou avait réussi à rejoindre l'origine du bruit.  
C'était bien Rin…  
Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.  
Elle était blessée ?  
Chuuou s'approcha de la jeune Soma, qui s'était adossée à un arbre.  
Elle tendit une main…  
« - R… Isuzu, se reprit-elle… Que… »  
Rin repoussa violemment la main de Chuuou.  
« - Ne me touche pas !  
- Pas la peine de s'énerver, tu sais…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _toi_ ? »  
Chuuou leva les yeux au ciel.  
Namida s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres derrière sa cousine.  
Heiki la dépassa pour s'approcher des deux jeunes filles.  
« - La forêt est à tout le monde, fit-il remarquer »  
Rin lui jeta un regard noir.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
Chuuou soupira.  
« - C'est un hasard.  
- Bien sûr… »  
Rin poussa un soupir rauque et voulut s'écarter.  
Chuuou la retint par le poignet.  
« - Attends. Une seconde… »  
Rin frissonna. Un vent froid soufflait du nord, mais Chuuou n'était pas sûre que ce soit pour ça. Quelque chose avait changé en Rin depuis la dernière fois…  
_Ou alors c'est moi qui la voit différemment…  
C'est moi qui ait changé…_  
« - Isuzu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… avec Haru ? »  
Rin écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que…  
« - Il a l'air un peu triste, en ce moment, souffla Chuuou. Il dit que ce n'est rien mais…  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? gronda Rin »  
Chuuou releva la tête. Quelle importance ?  
« - Ben… Vous êtes amis, non ? Hiro m'a dit que tu l'aimais bien. Et puis… »  
Chuuou n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin.  
Un moment, Rin parut sous le point d'exploser.  
Et elle gifla Chuuou, de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne semblait pas être beaucoup…  
Chuuou la lâcha et recula, une main sur sa joue.  
Heiki s'avança pour se placer entre les deux filles, mais Chuuou le retint d'un geste.  
« - Hey, pour qui tu te prends ? cria-t-il à Rin »  
Mais la jeune fille l'ignora.  
« - Ne parle plus jamais de ça. Ne me parle plus jamais, siffla-t-elle à Chuuou. »  
Et elle repartit en courant.  
Chuuou remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup moins rapide que la première fois…  
Elle boitait ?  
Chuuou soupira.  
Elle se rendit compte que Namida lui parlait depuis cinq minutes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Rin se laissa tomber sur une souche, pas très loin.  
Chuuou ne l'avait pas suivie.  
Heureusement.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle de tout, toujours ?  
Haru…

Heiki et Namida rentrèrent assez tôt.  
Chuuou, elle, voulait rester encore un peu.  
Elle avait une drôle d'impression.  
Une impression de liberté…  
Elle reprit inconsciemment le chemin de la caverne.  
Toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi beau…  
Elle approcha et fronça les sourcils.  
Qu'est-ce qui brillait comme ça, sur le sol ?

Kyo se reposait sur le toit.  
Yuki travaillait à son jardin potager.  
Shiguré, dans son bureau, était censé travailler.  
Tohru préparait le repas.  
Mais son esprit était ailleurs.  
Kyo s'entendait vraiment bien avec Chuuou. Ça paraissait réciproque. Ils s'aimaient bien.  
Trop bien…  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ça ?  
Tohru retira le plat du réchaud, le posa sur la table…  
… et dut retenir une larme.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait cet effet là ?  
Elle aurait dû être contente pour Kyo !  
Mais…  
Au fond…  
« - Tohru ? l'appela une voix »  
La jeune fille tressaillit en reconnaissant celle de Kyo.  
« - … Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que…  
- Ano… non ! Ce n'est rien ! Gomen Kyo-kun ! Ce n'est rien... »  
Mais sa voix se brisa. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, même pour le rassurer.  
« - Je… »  
Elle baissa la tête. Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Kyo tendit une main, la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
« - Tohru…  
- G-gomen Kyo-kun. Gomen ! Mais je... je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus… Gomen ! Je t'aime ! Ai shiteru ! Je t'aime Kyo-kun !"  
Tohru n'osait pas relever la tête.  
Mais la main de Kyo n'avait pas quitté sa joue.  
« - Pourquoi… commença-t-il.  
- Gomen… Je ne devrais pas… Gomen…  
- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas dû ?  
- Parce que… Tu aimes Chuuou, ne ? Tu l'aimes… et je… »  
A sa grande surprise, Kyo rit.  
Tohru releva la tête.  
Il lui souriait.  
« - Désolé. De t'avoir fait pleurer, souffla-t-il. Tohru, j'aime beaucoup Chuuou mais… ça ne va pas plus loin. Et elle ne m'aime pas non plus. »  
Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter.  
« - Je crois qu'elle préfère ce k'so nezumi… »  
Il prit le visage de Tohru dans ses mains.  
« - Tohru… J'aime beaucoup Chuuou mais… pour moi… il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui compte pour moi… Une seule qui ait jamais compté… »  
Lentement, leur deux visages s'approchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlant…  
Lentement, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Ils étaient hors du temps, hors de ce monde.  
Plus rien ne comptait.  
Que eux.  
Eux, ensemble.  
Ils se séparèrent enfin.  
Et la malédiction les rattrapa.

Chuuou avait été cherché Ryuu, Hiro et Kisa.  
« - Franchement, râla Hiro, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous emmener ici à cette heure ! Il fait froid en plus ! Et qu'est-ce que…  
- Vous vous souvenez du trésor ? demanda Chuuou  
- Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent Ryuu et Kisa en même temps.  
- On ne l'a jamais trouvé, enchaîna Ryuu.  
- Pff. Un trésor ? Franchement, à notre âge, ça devient ridicule…  
- Ah ? Mais dans certains cas le ridicule en vaut la peine… fit Chuuou. »  
Elle s'avança jusqu'au fond de la caverne.  
« - Vous ne remarquez rien ? demanda-t-elle  
- Ben…  
- Il y a une pièce d'or par terre ! fit remarque Kisa »  
Il y eut un grand silence.  
« - Alors il y a vraiment un trésor ? demanda Ryuu  
- Je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre passage dans le coin, il faut juste le trouver ! répondit Chuuou. »  
Hiro soupira.  
« - Franchement, tu crois quand même à ces gamineries ? lâcha-t-il en s'appuyant contre la paroi. »  
Et la paroi pivota sur lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de merveilles d'un coup.  
Ils surent aussitôt qu'ils ne pourraient pas tout emporter.  
De toute façon…  
« - Je propose d'emporter chacun un objet ! Après tout, d'autres enfants pourraient trouver cet endroit. Ce ne serait pas juste qu'ils n'aient plus rien… souffla Chuuou. »  
Ils avaient tous approuvé.  
Ryuu avait trouvé une statuette de dragon en ivoire, Kisa un pendentif serti d'une émeraude. Ils étaient ressortis pour admirer leurs trouvailles aux derniers rayons du soleil.  
Hiro restait debout près du passage.  
Chuuou fouilla les lieux du regard.  
Elle ne voulait rien de précieux, juste un souvenir.  
Son regard se posa sur une épée indienne finement ouvragée.  
Elle se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par l'épée…  
Sans savoir pourquoi, elle décida de l'emporter.  
« - Hiro-chan, tu ne prends rien ? »  
Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.  
Chuuou sourit et attrapa au passage une bague gravée de feuilles d'or. Elle envoya l'objet à Hiro qui la rattrapa par réflexe.  
« - Bof. Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il »  
Chuuou sourit.  
« - Garde-la pour l'instant, répondit-elle. Et un jour, tu la donneras à quelqu'un… »  
Chuuou ressortit à l'air libre, bientôt suivie de Hiro.  
Le jeune garçon avait mis l'anneau dans sa poche, et il souriait en s'approchant de Kisa…  
Finalement, tout le monde passa une bonne journée…

**_A suivre..._**

Hakufuu : vent du nord


	17. Chapter 6:2

_**Chapitre six : Kogarashi**_

Chuuou posa son sac sur la table, et soupira.  
Elle s'était disputée avec Yuki pour la pire broutille qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et elle avait horreur de ça.  
Le pire, c'est que c'était entièrement sa faute.  
Elle l'avait cherché, pour une fois.  
Elle poussa un énorme soupir et posa son menton au creux de sa paume.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
En plus, le lendemain, c'était la Saint-Valentin !  
Le lendemain…  
Elle aurait voulu lui dire…  
Au moins une fois…  
Mais maintenant…  
Elle soupira.  
Une ombre tomba sur son bureau.  
Elle releva la tête…  
Saki et Arisa, les deux amies de Tohru, venaient d'arriver.  
« - Ça ne va pas ? demanda Arisa  
- Bof. Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Chuuou.  
- Tu t'es encore disputé avec le Prince ?  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »  
Chuuou se redressa et s'étira.  
« - Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça nous arrive de plus en plus souvent.  
- On se demande pourquoi. Faut vraiment le faire pour se fâcher, avec lui. A part Kyon-kyon qui lui en veut en permanence, mais ça… »  
Chuuou rit. Mais jamais elle n'admettrait s'être disputée pour rien.  
Parce que ce n'était rien. Rien du tout.  
Mais il lui en voulait.  
Et, à la réflexion, elle lui en voulait aussi, c'était là qu'était tout le problème.  
Sinon, tout aurait été tellement simple.  
Elle se leva brusquement.  
« - J'allais oublier ! Il faut que j'aille voir Haru ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »  
Elle sortit de la salle en courant.  
Arisa soupira.  
Cette fille était bizarre.  
« - Pendant une seconde… j'ai eu l'impression… que ce n'était pas à nous qu'elle parlait, souffla Saki.  
- Hum ?  
- Non. Ce n'est rien. »

Son discman serré contre elle, Chuuou courut jusqu'au bout du couloir.  
Elle n'y pouvait rien : Saki lui flanquait la chair de poule, parfois.  
Elle rejoignit la classe d'Haru à un rythme plus lent.  
Il avançait vers elle.  
Chuuou se raidit.  
Yuki passa devant elle, s'arrêta un moment, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, renonça et repartit.  
Chuuou adossa au mur et soupira.  
Ça prendrait du temps…  
« - Chuuou ? appela une voix »  
Chuuou sursauta… et se retrouva face à Haru.  
Elle lui sourit.  
« - Tu tombes bien ! Je voulais te parler ! s'écria-t-elle  
- Ah. De quoi ?  
- Dis… R… Isuzu et toi…  
- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Haru »  
Il s'était figé et grimaçait légèrement.  
Chuuou soupira.  
« - Non. Rien. C'est juste que tu lui manques. Et je crois qu'elle te manques aussi. »  
Chuuou haussa les épaules et repartit, laissant derrière elle Haru qui l'observait avec un mélange de suspicion et d'étonnement.

Chuuou sentit de nouveau son discman se mettre en marche.  
Elle soupira et passa les écouteurs.  
« - Quoi ? souffla-t-elle »

_J'aimerais que le temps s'accélère  
Qu'il efface toutes nos scènes de guerre  
Et que cette histoire recommence…  
Y a bien des nageurs qui reviennent  
Y a bien des forêts qui s'éteignent  
Y a bien des étoiles qui avancent…  
Toi, je sais que tu danses…  
Je sais que tu danses…_

Elle foudroya l'appareil du regard.  
Qui a dit que c'était bien, de parler aux objets ?

_Je vois dans mes nuits écarlates  
Des diables et des dieux qui se battent  
Devant tes cheveux qui balancent  
Pendant que mes forces s'évaporent  
Pendant que mes mains cherchent ton corps  
Dans toute l'épaisseur du silence  
Je sais que tu danses…  
Je sais que tu danses… _

Je vois ton image partout,  
Des croix sur les endroits où,  
Depuis ton parfum se balance.  
Je vois ton image partout...

« - Ça va, j'ai compris ! fit Chuuou un peu trop fort, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur d'une fille qu'elle connaissait de vue et qui, elle le savait, faisait partie du fan-club du « prince ».  
Chuuou sourit.  
Après ce qu'elle allait faire, le fan-club allait la classer ennemi public numéro 1…  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de classe.  
Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, heureusement.  
Sinon elle aurait renoncé.  
Elle s'approcha de Yuki.  
« - Euh… Yuki-kun ? Je peux te parler un moment… seul à seule ? »  
Yuki parut surpris un moment, puis lui sourit et acquiesça.

Chuuou inspira un grand coup.  
Ils étaient seuls.  
Elle devait lui dire.  
« - Yun… Je… »  
Elle avait ôté ses écouteurs, mais, elle le savait, son discman n'était pas arrêté.  
Elle pouvait suivre les paroles sans problème…

_Je ferai de mon mieux pour sourire,  
Je baisserai les yeux pour te dire,  
Combien les hivers sont immenses.  
Sans que tu prononces une parole,  
Sans même que tes pieds touchent le sol.  
Quand tu reviendras si t'y penses.  
J'aimerais que tu danses.  
... J'aimerais que tu danses._

Chuuou sourit.  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
« - Yun… c'est long un hiver, ne ? »  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Fichu baladeur !  
« - Gomen ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… En fait… je…  
- Je suis désolé, compléta Yuki à sa place.  
- Exactement, je… Hein ?  
- Désolé, répéta-t-il. C'était stupide… de s'énerver pour ça.  
- N-non… C'était stupide de dire ça, aussi. Gomen. »  
Elle releva timidement la tête.  
Yuki lui souriait.  
Elle en sourit d'autant plus.  
« - Yun… Demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin… Deha… Est-ce que… Est-ce que… »  
Elle inspira un grand coup.  
« - Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on sorte ensemble, demain ? »  
Elle tressaillit.  
« - J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?  
- Oui.  
- Enfin, je voulais dire… Comme Kyo et Tohru sont ensemble, maintenant, ils voudront sans doute être seuls, et… euh… Yun-chan ? »  
Elle n'ajouta rien.  
Yuki avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et l'attirait vers lui.  
Doucement, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, Yuki lui sourit encore.  
Chuuou était aux anges.  
Un peu plus, même.  
Elle sourit à son tour.  
« - Yun-chan… je… je…je t…  
- Je t'aime ? l'aida-t-il  
- Oui. C'est idiot, ne ? Je n'osais pas le dire… »  
Elle soupira et se blottit dans ses bras.  
Et il ne la lâcha pas.

_Y aura ton image partout,  
Des croix sur les endroits où,  
Depuis ton parfum se balance.  
Y aura ton image partout...  
Y aura ton image partout,  
Des croix sur les endroits où,  
Je vois ton corps en transparence.  
Y aura ton image partout...  
...Y aura ton image partout..._

**_A suivre..._**

Kogarashi : vent froid d'hiver

chanson : Je sais que tu danses. (Cabrel)


	18. Chapter 7:2

_**Chapitre sept : Fuusoki**_.

Il était entourée par un feu qui détruisait tout.  
Elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre.  
Akito se tenait derrière elle, triomphant.  
Il lui posait la main sur l'épaule.  
Et tout devenait noir…

Chuuou se releva en criant.  
Elle mit quelques secondes à remettre ses idées en place.  
On frappa à sa porte.  
« - Chuuou-chan ? Tout va bien ? »  
Chuuou soupira.  
« - Ça va ! Juste un mauvais rêve. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sen-chan… »  
Elle se rallongea.  
Elle n'avait pas fait se genre de rêve depuis longtemps.  
Pourquoi justement aujourd'hui ?  
C'était mauvais signe…

_Mon enfant, nu sur les galets  
Le vent dans tes cheveux défaits  
Comme un printemps sur mon trajet  
Un diamant tombé d'un coffret_

Kagura s'adossa au mur en soupirant.  
C'était la Saint-Valentin.  
Elle aurait aimé aller voir Kyo mais…  
La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…  
Au dojo… Il semblait tellement heureux…  
Tohru s'était déclarée.  
Impossible d'en douter.  
Kagura sourit.  
Elle était contente pour Kyo.  
Elle aurait bien aimé passer cette journée avec lui, tout de même.  
Mais Tohru était tellement gentille… elle aurait accepté…  
Et ça n'aurait pas été juste.  
Cette journée était à eux, et à eux seuls.  
Kagura n'avait rien à y faire…

_Et seule la lumière pourrait  
Défaire nos repères secrets  
Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai…_

Rin avait posé sa tête contre la vitre.  
Le paysage était superbe, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument.  
Elle pensait à Haru.  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Pourtant…  
Après ce qui s'était passé…  
Elle devrait… l'oublier…  
Non ?  
Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Elle sentit une joue se presser contre son front.  
Haru…  
« - Haru… V…  
- Non. Ne dit rien. »  
Elle se tut, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle lui obéissait.  
« - Rin… Désolé. Reste, au moins cette fois… »  
Au moins une fois…  
Au moins une minute…  
Ensemble, tous les deux…

_Et quoi que tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes  
Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes_

Chuuou et Yuki se dirigeait vers… (vers quoi au fait ? où est-ce qu'ils peuvent aller, tous les deux ? Bon allez, au pif : ) le restaurant (c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé hein).  
Ils marchaient côte à côte.  
Sans un mot.  
Mais ensemble.  
Pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Savoir qu'il était là.  
Savoir qu'il était avec elle.  
Savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve qui se dissiperait au son strident d'un réveil.  
Savoir qu'elle n'allait pas le voir mourir…  
Chuuou frémit involontairement et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit.  
Son rêve de cette nuit la hantait.  
Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.  
Pourtant, la journée était si belle…  
Comment…  
Est-ce que…  
Ça pourrait…  
Mal tourner ?

_L'amour, comme s'il en pleuvait  
Nu sur les galets…_

Namida rejoignit Heiki en silence.  
« - On y va ? demanda-t-il »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Sans répondre.  
Heiki sourit, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le cinéma.  
C'était la seule activité qui ne risquait pas de la faire s'enfuir en hurlant.  
Namida rougit mais se laissa entraîner.  
Après tout, tant qu'elle était avec Heiki…  
Tout se passerait bien.  
Non ?

_Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît  
Il est si beau, c'est sûrement vrai  
Lui qui ne s'approche jamais  
Je l'ai vu, pris dans tes filets_

Kyo grommela dans sa barbe (kyo : quelle barbe /moi : je sais pas)  
Kyo grommela dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui aurait sans doute été assez déplacé s'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais Tohru le connaissait trop bien.  
Elle sourit et prit Kyo par la main.  
« - Ce n'est qu'un cinéma ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Mouais, on dit ça… »  
Tohru rit.  
Kyo sourit. Le rire de Tohru était vraiment superbe.  
Mais elle semblait si inquiète…  
Pourquoi…  
Kyo frissonna.  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir…  
Lui serait enfermé dés que le lycée serait terminé.  
Il ne reverrait plus Tohru.  
Il ne reverrait plus personne.  
Non, elle ne devait pas savoir…

_Le monde a tellement de regrets  
Tellement de choses qu'on promet  
Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai…_

Kisa sourit.  
Hiro venait d'arriver.  
« - Hiro-chan… Il faut partir maintenant, ne ?  
- Oui… Allons-y. »  
Il lui tendit la main.  
Elle la prit avec un immense sourire.  
Hiro rougit.  
Dans sa poche, il sentait encore la bague…  
Un jour…  
Mais pas celui-ci.  
Pas maintenant.  
Plus tard, il serait encore temps…  
Toute la vie, il serait temps.  
Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste savoir qu'elle était là, avec lui.  
Juste ça.  
C'était bien suffisant…

_Et quoi que tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes  
Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes_

Arisa soupira en remportant le plateau.  
Elle les posa sur le comptoir et repartit avec un plateau plein.  
C'était la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui.  
Elle aurait bien aimé le revoir.  
Kureno…  
Le revoir.  
Juste pour voir, juste comme ça…  
Savoir comment…  
On l'appela de la terrasse.  
« - Uotani ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! »  
Elle soupira et sortit…  
Pour se retrouver en face de lui.  
« - Que… »  
Il sourit, de ce sourire qui l'avait déjà fait chavirer, et lui tendit une boite.  
« - C'est la coutume, non ? »  
Arisa fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la boite.  
Des chocolats…  
« - Normalement, c'est les filles qui offrent aux garçons, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »  
Il lui sourit de nouveau et s'éloigna.  
« - Je dois y aller.  
- Hein ? Hey, pourquoi t'es venu alors !  
- … Juste pour te voir… »  
Arisa ne le quitta pas des yeux, restant plantée sur la terrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse…

_L'amour, comme s'il en pleuvait  
Nu sur les galets…_

Momo rit et rentra dans la maison.  
Caché dans les buissons, Momiji sourit tendrement.  
Elle était si mignonne.  
Momo…  
Sa sœur…  
Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire…  
Pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras…  
Il soupira, secoua la tête et repartit.  
Un jour, peut-être…  
Un jour, si tout allait bien…

Chuuou rentrait chez elle d'un pas dansant.  
Elle venait de passer une journée formidable…  
La Saint-Valentin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait… quoi de mieux ?  
Pour une fois, son discman semblait d'accord avec elle…

_On s'envolera du même quai  
Les yeux dans les mêmes reflets  
Pour cette vie et celle d'après  
Tu sera mon unique projet  
Je m'en irai poser tes portraits  
A tous les plafonds de tous les palais  
Sur tous les murs que je trouverais  
Et juste en-dessous, j'écrirai,_  
_Que seule la lumière pourrait…  
…  
Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai…_

Akito releva la tête.  
Elle était revenue.  
Cette sale môme…  
Bien.  
Apparemment, elle n'avait pas retenu la leçon.  
Il allait devoir se montrer plus…  
Persuasif…

**_A suivre..._**

Fuusoki : vitesse du vent

chanson : Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais (Cabrel)


	19. Chapter 8:2

**_Yazoo Soma : _**contente de te revoir ! merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

_**Chapitre huit : Kyoufuu**_

Chuuou ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
C'était étrange…  
Elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve mais… elle ne se sentait pas bien…  
Pourquoi ?  
Elle essaya de se lever…  
Et retomba sur le lit.  
Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Chuuou rouvrit les yeux.  
Elle avait les paupières lourdes.  
Qu'est-ce que…  
Quelqu'un était penché sur elle.  
Qui… ?  
Elle sursauta en reconnaissant Hatori. Sen'nyu et Osore se tenaient près de la porte. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru étaient aussi dans la pièce.  
Elle voulut s'asseoir…  
Hatori la força à se rallonger.  
« - Doucement…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle  
- Pour résumer, tu as pris un bon coup de froid. »  
Chuuou ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait malade…  
Etrange…  
Hatori l'observa un moment, puis se leva en soupirant.  
« - Essaie de rester au calme pendant deux ou trois jours, d'accord ? »  
Chuuou hocha la tête.  
Elle se sentait vide. C'était étrange et assez désagréable.  
Elle était contente de ne jamais être tombée malade jusqu'ici…  
Hatori lui sourit, la salua et quitta la pièce.

Tohru, Kyo et Yuki étaient restés autant que possible, mais ils avaient chacun des obligations (mais si, mais si…).  
Sen'nyu était à son tour sorti en faisant promettre à Osore de ne pas quitter Chuuou d'une semelle.  
Dés que la porte se fut refermée sur Sen'nyu, Chuuou se redressa.  
Osore bondit près de son lit.  
« - Eh ! Il t'a dit de rester tranquille ! s'écria Osore  
- Ça va, souffla Chuuou. Je peux me lever… »  
Elle voulut se mettre debout et retomba aussitôt sur le matelas.  
« - Hatori-san s'y connaît pour ça, fit remarquer Osore. »  
Chuuou sourit et inspira un grand coup.  
Elle ne réussit pas à trouver la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas malade. En revanche, elle pouvait se lever.  
Osore se plaça devant elle.  
« - Chuuou !  
- Osore-chan, s'il te plait… Je dois y aller… j'ai besoin de le voir, et il faudrait que ce soit aujourd'hui…  
- Voir qui ? s'étonna Osore  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois y aller.  
- J'ai promis à Sen'nyu…  
- De ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! »  
Osore parut réfléchir un moment.  
« - Ça ne me dit rien, Chuuou, souffla-t-il finalement. Ça me fait un peu peur. Pourquoi tu veux « le » voir ?  
- Pour rien. Juste pour savoir.  
- Savoir quoi ?  
- Juste savoir son prénom… »

Tohru était à son travail.  
Elle n'aimait pas savoir Chuuou malade, mais… apparemment, la jeune fille n'allait pas trop mal. C'était déjà ça…  
Un cri lui fit relever la tête.  
« - Tohru !  
- Momiji-kun ! Tout va bien ?  
- Oui ! Et Chuuou-chan ? Elle va bien, ne ?  
- Hatori dit qu'elle va devoir se reposer pendant quelques jours ?  
- Ee elle ne pourra jamais ! Elle ne peut pas rester en place ! Il faut qu'on aille la voir, ne, Tohru ? »  
Tohru sourit.  
Pourvu que Chuuou ne fasse pas de bêtises…

Manque de chance, Chuuou était justement en train de faire ce qui allait se révéler être une des plus graves erreurs de sa vie.  
Elle se dirigeait vers le manoir Soma.  
Si elle ne s'était pas dirigée par là, elle n'aurait pas vu Akito.  
Et si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'aurait pas suivi.  
Et si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, elle n'aurait pas tout entendu…  
Mais à ce moment là, elle ne pensait pas à Akito.  
Elle ne pensait qu'à cet homme qui était sur une de ses photos et dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom…

Kureno approchait de la porte du manoir.  
Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.  
Akito allait le chercher…  
Alors pourquoi se sentait-il…  
Attiré vers le portail ?

Chuuou s'arrêta.  
Osore faillit la heurter.  
« - Quoi ? souffla-t-il  
- Il est là, répondit Chuuou. »  
Osore leva les yeux. Un homme aux cheveux auburn venait de sortir du manoir.  
« - Qui est-ce ? demanda Osore  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais… Oui… Elle... Osore-chan ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu veux bien aller voir Sen'nyu ? Dis-lui où je suis. Il comprendra. »  
Osore sursauta. Chuuou et lui échangèrent un long regard.  
Puis il soupira.  
« - Tu sais ce que tu fais, je suppose ?  
- Je suppose aussi, répondit Chuuou. »  
Osore soupira de nouveau.  
Et retourna prévenir Sen'nyu.

Chuuou s'approcha de l'homme.  
« - Konnichiha ! »  
L'homme se tourna vers elle. Il avait de très beaux yeux, très noirs et très tristes.  
Chuuou sourit.  
L'homme soupira.  
« - Il t'avait dit de ne pas revenir… souffla-t-il  
- Je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit.  
- Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose…  
- Pour cette fois, si, sourit Chuuou. Je peux savoir votre prénom ? »  
Il l'observa un moment en silence.  
« - Kureno, répondit-il enfin.  
- Kureno… Vous êtes des douze ? L'oiseau ? »  
Il ne répondit pas, ce que Chuuou prit pour une affirmation.  
« - Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Chuuou Magure !  
- Je sais…  
- Hein ? Oh, oui, bien sûr…  
- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.  
- Pourquoi ? Ah… Akito ? »  
Chuuou haussa les épaules.  
« - Mais il fallait que je sache, souffla-t-elle. »  
Elle sourit.  
« - J'y vais ! A bientôt ! »  
Elle se retourna et s'éloigna un peu.  
Kureno soupira et rentra en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il s'était déplacé.

Chuuou s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et se retourna.  
Que…  
La porte du manoir venait de s'ouvrir.  
Une silhouette vêtue de noir sortit et se dirigea vers… chez Shiguré ?  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils.  
Cette silhouette, c'était…  
Akito ?  
Chuuou inspira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains, le força à rester… et suivit le chef de la famille Soma.  
Loin.  
Longtemps.  
Elle le perdit plusieurs fois de vue.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'entendit que des bribes.  
Assez pour comprendre que Akito parlait à Yuki.  
Et assez pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient…

« - … cette fille, entendit Chuuou. »  
C'était Akito qui venait de parler.  
Inutile de se demander de qui il parlait…  
Chuuou s'avança encore un peu.  
Et elle entendit parfaitement la réponse de Yuki…  
« - Elle ? Je l'ai rencontré, comme ça… Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu… _C'était juste un jeu_. »  
Chuuou dut s'appuyer contre un arbre.  
Il avait dit ça…  
Avec tellement de vérité dans la voix…  
Non…  
Pas ça…  
C'était juste un jeu…  
Chuuou savait qu'elle aurait dû rejoindre les deux hommes, les affronter dés maintenant…  
Elle était incapable d'avancer.  
Elle rebroussa lentement chemin.  
Elle marcha autant qu'elle le put.  
Puis elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

**_A suivre..._**

Kyoufuu : vent fort


	20. Chapter 9:2

_**Chapitre neuf : Boufuu**_

Akito s'était approché tellement doucement que Yuki ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main lui frôler la joue.  
Il se tourna face à Akito et frémit.  
Qu'est-ce que son chef de famille venait faire là ?  
Akito souriait, ce qui était mauvais signe.  
« - Bonjour, Yuki… Je voulais te parler… »  
Yuki tressaillit. Non.  
Il ne pouvait pas savoir, pour Chuuou…  
« - Cette… Chuuou… siffla Akito »  
Yuki voulut reculer, sans réussir à faire un geste. Il était piégé par le regard d'Akito…  
Ce dernier attrapa Yuki par le bras.  
« - Je crois que tu l'aimes bien, ne ? poursuivit Akito. Pourtant… Cette fille… »  
Yuki tremblait maintenant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Non ! S'il blessait Chuuou à cause de lui…  
Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…  
Il essaya de se calmer.  
Et il s'efforça de paraître le plus sincère possible…  
« - Elle ? souffla-t-il. Je l'ai rencontré, comme ça… Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu… C'était juste un jeu. »

Chuuou pleura longtemps – en tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'elle eut.  
Elle se calma peu à peu.  
Elle sentait son discman tourner, à sa ceinture, mais elle n'était pas en état de l'écouter.  
Elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
_C'était juste un jeu…_  
Non…  
Non !  
Non, elle refusait d'y croire.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.  
Ça ne _devait_ pas être vrai.  
Elle se releva doucement.  
Maintenant, elle entendait la musique qui s'évadait du discman…

_Tôt ou tard s'en aller  
Par les ruisseaux devant nous  
Jusqu'au milieu d'une mer quelconque  
Sur le pont brisé d'une jonque  
On va tôt ou tard s'en aller _

Quelques vestes froissées  
Quelques cartons en morceaux  
Dans les brouillards huileux de la nuit  
Juste nos corps frileux endormis  
Sur quelques vestes froissées

J'avais des rêves pourtant  
J'avais des rêves  
J'avais des rêves pourtant

Chuuou sourit.  
Comment avait-elle pu y croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?  
Pourtant…  
Elle connaissait Yuki…  
Et Akito…  
Elle s'ébroua.  
Et fit de nouveau demi-tour.

_Voir les trains s'éloigner  
Les plafonds chargés de bijoux  
Et tous ces gens attablés, heureux  
Et nous, sur les bas-côtés, fiévreux  
De voir les trains s'éloigner _

Quelquefois les enfants demandent  
Comment fait-on pour finir ici  
Sans doute, je dormais sur une feuille,  
Et l'automne m'a surpris !

Chuuou s'arrêta.  
Elle avait mal à la tête.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passait… ?  
Pourquoi le monde tournait-il ainsi ?  
Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était censée être malade.  
Pas de chance.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser…  
Elle dut tout de même s'arrêter un moment. Elle avait mal à la tête.  
Et elle avait peur.  
La simple pensée de se retrouver en face d'Akito…  
Elle avait peur…

_J'avais des rêves pourtant  
J'avais des rêves  
J'avais des rêves pourtant _

Mais tôt ou tard s'en aller  
Par les ruisseaux devant nous  
Jusqu'au milieu d'une mer quelconque  
Sur le pont brisé d'une jonque  
On va tôt ou tard s'en aller  
Tôt ou tard s'en aller  
Tôt ou tard s'en aller

Chuuou faillit éclater de rire.  
Et se remit en route.  
Tôt ou tard s'en aller.  
Avec Akito, ça risquait d'être plutôt _tôt_…

Le sourire d'Akito s'élargit.  
« - C'était juste un jeu ? souffla-t-il. »  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Yuki et il resserra sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme.  
Yuki grimaça et tenta sans succès de se dégager.  
Les yeux étincelants, Akito serrait de plus en plus, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
« - Non. C'est faux. TU MENS ! Tu tiens vraiment à elle, hein ? Quelle pitié… »  
Akito grimaçait de rage, maintenant.  
« - Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait… quoi, au fait ? Te sauver ? hu… »  
Paralysé par la peur, Yuki luttait pour retrouver…  
Un sursaut de courage ?  
Ou un reste d'énergie ?  
N'importe quoi…  
Il se jeta en arrière au moment ou Akito lui tordait le bras.  
Il entendit distinctement le bruit de l'os qui se cassait…

Akito et Yuki étaient toujours là.  
Chuuou soupira de soulagement…  
Et vit Yuki se rejeté en arrière en même temps qu'Akito lui tordait le bras.  
Elle grimaça et eut un haut le cœur en entendant l'os se briser…  
Elle s'élança en avant.

Yuki était tombé sur un genou, son bras gauche serré contre lui. Akito l'avait enfin lâche (ça lui fait une belle jambe…). Il vit Chuuou s'approcher.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?  
Elle était censée se reposer !  
Cette fille était totalement inconsciente et…  
Yuki sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
Si elle l'avait entendu…  
Chuuou s'arrêta tout près.  
« - Akito… souffla-t-elle… Ce… »  
Akito se tourna vers elle et leva le bras pour la frapper.  
Chuuou recula.  
Akito voulut avancer.  
Et Yuki le retint de son bras valide.

Le silence tomba sur la scène.  
Akito regardait alternativement Chuuou et Yuki, l'air extrêmement choqué.  
Lentement, il baissa son bras.  
Lentement, il repoussa Yuki.  
Lentement, il recula.  
Chuuou se rapprocha de Yuki et tomba à genoux.  
Akito disparut de son champ de vision.  
Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était parti.  
Sans un mot, sans un cri de plus.  
Yuki s'était tourné vers elle.  
« - Tout à l'heure… souffla-t-il… ce que j'ai dit… »  
Chuuou posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« - C'est bon. Je sais. »  
Elle sourit et frissonna.  
« - Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, soupira Yuki.  
- Pour une fois, si. Pour une fois, j'ai bien fait de venir ! »  
_Pour une fois, j'ai bien fait de ne pas fuir…_

**_A suivre..._**

Boufuu : vent violent, tempête

chanson : Tôt ou tard s'en aller (Cabrel, encore et toujours XD)


	21. Chapter 10:2

**_Ashtana : _**merci pour ta review. Pour Akito... la réponse d'ici une dizaine de chapitres lol

_**Chapitre dix : Mufuu.**_

« - Je veux sortir ! s'écria Chuuou  
- Tu restes allongée ! ordonna Yuki  
- Et arrête de râler ! renchérit Kyo  
- Mais je m'ennuie !  
- Tu t'ennuies ? Dis tout de suite qu'on sert à rien !  
- Vous ne servez à rien, lâcha Chuuou  
- Si, on te force à rester tranquille, précisa Yuki. »  
Chuuou croisa les bras et grimaça. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant. Elle allait mieux ! Mais Hatori avait été intraitable…  
« - Fallait pas faire n'importe quoi ! râla Kyo. T'étais malade ! Tu serais restée au lit, ça irait déjà mieux ! »  
Chuuou grommela quelque chose et lança un de ses coussins sur Kyo. Le chat recula et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
« - Inutile de te venger sur moi !  
- Je m'ennuie ! répéta Chuuou. J'en ai marre de rester au lit moi ! C'est bon maintenant, je peux me lever toute seule ! »  
Kyo et Yuki soupirèrent.  
Depuis une semaine, elle leur répétait ça…  
« - Non ! s'écria Tohru. Tu dois te reposer, Chuuou… »  
Elle sourit.  
« - Il faut que tu sois en forme pour revenir en cours  
- … J'avais oublié les cours, avoua Chuuou »  
Elle tenait moins à se lever, soudain.  
Elle se rallongea.  
« - C'est bon, je reste calme. Mais pas plus que nécessaire !  
- C'est à dire ? demanda Yuki, vaguement inquiet  
- On peut faire un jeu de cartes ? »  
Tohru rit.  
Chuuou avait l'air d'aller mieux.  
Yuki aussi, même s'il avait toujours un bras en écharpe.  
Aucun des deux n'avait voulu dire ce qui s'était passé.  
D'après Hatori, Akito semblait aller plus mal que jamais, mais Tohru n'était pas sûre de voir le rapport.  
Peu importe.  
Maintenant, il fallait juste s'assurer que Chuuou reste tranquille.

Deux mois avaient passé.  
On était en avril.  
Chuuou s'appuya sur le muret et se tourna vers Yuki.  
« - C'est une belle journée, souffla-t-elle.  
- Très. »  
Surtout parce qu'Akito n'avait pas donné signe de vie…  
Chuuou sourit… et son portable sonna.  
« - Moshi moshi ? Ryuu ? Qu'est-ce que… »  
Elle se redressa d'un bond. Yuki fronça les sourcils.  
« - QUOI ? s'écria Chuuou »

_Pleure pas petite sirène,  
La ville dort encore  
Ton histoire commence à peine  
Pleure pas petite sirène,  
Le jour attend dehors  
Dans les brumes des fontaines_

Tohru appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Kyo.  
C'était agréable de rester comme ça…  
Sans penser à rien…  
Sans s'inquiéter de rien…  
Kyo rougit et s'efforça de rester tranquille.  
Le téléphone sonna, mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour décrocher, ce qui força Shiguré a se lever pour répondre…  
« - Moshi moshi ? Oui ? Que… »  
Il écarquilla les yeux, salua son interlocuteur et raccrocha.  
« - Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun ? Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital... »

_Ce matin est si clair  
Ce silence si doux  
Des paroles d'homme flottent dans l'air  
Tout le monde a rendez-vous  
La nuit est passée toute entière  
Creusée sur nos joues  
Tu déchire tout d'un trait de lumière  
C'est la vie tout à coup  
La vie tout à coup…_

Rin s'étira et descendit.  
Kagura était au téléphone.  
« - Oui. Bien sûr. On arrive. Toutes les deux. »  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Rin.  
« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit celle-ci, mais c'est hors de question…  
- Hiro est à l'hôpital, expliqua Kagura  
- Quoi ? »  
Kagura expliqua à Rin ce que venait de lui dire Shiguré.  
Rin haussa les épaules et sortit.  
Puis elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

_Pleure pas petite sirène,  
La ville dort encore  
Ton histoire commence à peine  
Pleure pas petite sirène,  
Le jour attend dehors  
Dans les brumes des fontaines_

Momiji bondit sur Hatsuharu.  
Il lui expliqua ce que Hatori venait de lui apprendre.  
Puis il prit Haru par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'hôpital.

_Ça se voit que tu viens de chez les anges  
T'es belle comme tout  
Ça se voit que nos manières te dérangent  
Et ces lumières partout  
Tous ces fantômes qui te touchent  
Ces mains qui te secouent  
Cette bouffée d'air froid dans sa bouche  
C'est la vie tout à coup  
La vie tout à coup…_

Ayamé décrocha à la première sonnerie.  
« - Moshi moshi ? Oh, Gure-san… Mon amour, pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à m'appeler…  
- Aya, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi… »  
Ayame éclata de rire.  
Puis Shiguré lui raconta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir…

_Pleure pas petite sirène,  
La ville dort encore  
Ton histoire commence à peine  
Pleure pas petite sirène,  
Le jour attend dehors  
Dans les brumes des fontaines_

Hiro attendait devant la chambre, tournant en rond.  
Tout le monde s'était installé autour de la pièce, et beaucoup d'entre eux commençaient à être énervés, par l'attente prolongée et par la nervosité de Hiro.  
« - Hiro, calme toi ! supplia Chuuou pour la énième fois.  
- Facile à dire ! râla Hiro. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je peux attendre comme ça sans problèmes ? C'est…  
- Hiro ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour où ce sera Kisa qui…  
- La ferme ! s'écria Hiro. »  
Il s'adossa à un mur en soupirant.  
Kisa sourit et lui prit la main.  
« - Hiro-chan, ça va bien se passer… »  
Hiro rougit et haussa les épaules.  
Une infirmière sortit et s'approcha du groupe.  
« - Hiro Soma ? demanda-t-elle  
- C'est moi, répondit Hiro.  
- C'est lui, répondirent tous les autres. »  
L'infirmière sourit.  
« - Vous pouvez venir.  
- Elle va bien ? demanda Hiro  
- Elles vont bien toutes les deux, précisa l'infirmière. »  
Hiro rougit et entra dans la chambre pendant que ses cousins échangeaient des regard entendus et des sourires.

_Voilà que tu viens comme une reine  
Juste à la pointe du jour  
Avec dans son écho de porcelaine  
Ton appel au secours  
Comme un signal pour que s'égraine  
Ce temps qui s'enfuit à son tour  
D'abord les heures, les jours, les semaines  
Et puis les années d'amour  
Les années d'amour…_

Hiro s'approcha doucement du lit ou sa mère tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras.  
Satsuki sourit.  
« - Elle s'appelle Hinata, souffla-t-elle. »

**_Fin  
de la deuxième partie..._**

Mufuu : sans vent

chanson : Petite Sirène (de Cabrel)


	22. Chapter 1:3

**_Yazoo Soma : _**merci pour ta review (contente de te revoir XD). Voilà la suite, et encore un chapitre "mignon tout plein".

_**Partie trois : Asu  
Ou le feu renait.**_

_**Chapitre un : Hi.**_

Trois ans s'écoulèrent…

Kisa avait bien grandi.  
Elle sourit en s'appuyant sur la balustrade (laquelle ? O-o). Hiro aussi avait grandi.  
Ils avaient quinze ans, tous les deux.  
La journée était belle et chaude.  
L'été promettait d'être sublime.  
Kisa soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.  
C'était étrange…  
Cette sensation…  
De liberté ?  
Depuis trois ans…  
Depuis que Yuki et Chuuou avaient, les premiers, réussi à résister à Akito…  
La vie semblait tellement plus calme.  
Kisa se tourna vers la maison.  
Akito…  
Ça faisait… deux ans ?  
Deux ans qu'il était devenu fou.  
Complètement fou.  
La rébellion de « ses » maudits, l'un après l'autre, l'avait miné.  
Il s'était affaibli.  
Maintenant, il passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans le manoir…  
Hatori, Kureno et Shiguré avaient essayé de le faire sortir. Sans succès.  
Le visage de Kisa s'assombrit.  
Bien sûr, elle était contente de pouvoir voir Hiro sans craindre de représailles mais… tout de même, elle aurait bien aimé que ça se finisse mieux, pour Akito…  
Elle reprit son sourire et fixa la porte d'entrée, comme si ça pouvait la faire s'ouvrir plus vite.  
Hiro en mettait un temps !  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de la faire attendre.  
Kisa rit légèrement. Depuis qu'il avait eu sa petite sœur…  
Hiro s'occupait beaucoup d'Hinata.  
Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.  
Kisa soupira, prit son discman et passa un des écouteurs.  
L'appareil et la manie lui venaient de Chuuou, qui le lui avait offert un an plus tôt.

_Nos pas dans les mêmes empreintes  
Vers les mêmes lendemains  
Nos habits sur les mêmes cintres  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _

Nos couverts sur la même table  
Nos corps dans le même bain  
Nos châteaux dans le même sable  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties

Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final...

Kisa sourit… Le cd aussi lui venait de Chuuou.  
Elle soupira et se rembrunit.  
Chuuou…  
Un an plus tôt, quand elle lui avait offert l'ensemble…  
« - Ça ne te manquera pas ? avait demandé Kisa  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis, je n'en ai plus besoin, maintenant… »  
Kisa avait froncé les sourcils.  
« - Et… ça ne le dérange pas ? »  
Chuuou avait eu l'air surprise.  
« - Qui donc ? avait-elle demandé »  
Puis elle avait éclaté de rire.  
« - Oh, le discman ? Oui, c'est vrai que je jouais à ça, il n'y a pas longtemps… »  
Elle avait souri à Kisa et lui avait passé une main dans les cheveux.  
« - Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu… Prends le, d'accord ? »  
Kisa avait hoché la tête.  
Mais la réponse de Chuuou l'avait profondément choquée.  
Comment ça, juste un jeu ?  
Kisa soupira de nouveau et referma une main sur le pendentif en émeraude qu'elle avait ramené de la grotte, trois ans plus tôt.  
Le pendentif représentait la tête d'un tigre. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.  
Maintenant, elle trouvait étrange que le hasard l'ait poussé à prendre cet objet là précisément…  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés la dépassa en courant, freina sur une jambe, fit demi-tour en même temps et faillit s'étaler (n'essayez pas de faire ça dans la réalité sous peine d'entorse du genou ne Ora-chan èé ?)  
Il s'approcha de Kisa et lui fit la bise.  
« - Ohayou Kisa-chan !  
- Ohayou Ryuu-chan. Tu viens voir Hiro ? s'étonna Kisa »  
Pourtant, c'était bien aujourd'hui que…  
« - Ah, non ! s'écria Ryuu. Je viens garder Hinata ! Gomen, je suis en retard ! »  
Kisa sourit. D'accord. C'était pour ça que Hiro n'était pas encore là.  
« - Hiro doit t'attendre, sourit Kisa  
- Gomen, répéta Ryuu. »  
Kisa chercha Saladrex du regard…  
Et ne le trouva pas.  
Le petit dragon n'était pas avec Ryuu.  
Kisa sentit un courant glacé lui passer dans le dos.  
Non, pas lui aussi…  
« - Ryuu-chan… Où est Saladrex ? demanda-t-elle »  
Ryuu haussa les épaules.  
« - Je l'ai laissé à la maison pour aujourd'hui. On ne sait jamais…  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Il t'adore ! Et Hinata l'adore, lui ! »  
Ryuu sourit à Kisa.  
« - Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ou Hiro va vraiment me tuer ! »  
Il dépassa Kisa, mais la jeune fille le retint par la manche.  
« - Ryuu-chan… S'il te plait, ne laisse plus Saladrex.  
- Kisa…  
- S'il te plait !  
- … D'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
Il souriait toujours.  
Kisa le lâcha et soupira.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse comme Chuuou.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'un jour, il lui dise que ce n'était qu'un jeu…

_Nos héros sur la même estrade  
Nos laisses sur le même chien  
Nos portraits dans le même cadre  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _

Nos impers derrière la même porte  
Et de qui aurions-nous besoin ?  
Chacun dans la chaleur de l'autre  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Deux coeurs ordinaires, locataires, à crédit

Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final  
…

Ryuu entra dans la maison.  
Hiro l'attendait dans l'entrée, Hinata assise par terre, près de lui.  
« - T'en as mis un temps ! s'écria aussitôt Hiro.  
- Gomen ! Je sais, je suis en retard ! En plus Kisa t'attends !  
- Non, sans rire ? Rends-moi un service, ne dit pas un mot de plus, il faut que j'y aille ! »  
Ryuu sourit, se tut, s'écarta du passage de son ami et, quand il eut refermé la porte, se tourna vers Hinata.  
« - Tu sais quoi, Hina-chan ? Ton grand frère est amoureux ! »  
L'enfant leva ses grands yeux vers lui.  
« - Sacrément amoureux, même, ajouta Ryuu. Il a de la chance… »  
Il sourit et s'accroupit devant Hinata.

_Dans nos passés tout cabossés  
Dans nos petits coeurs d'occase  
Lorsque se seront effacées les ardoises  
On pourra s'offrir un répit  
Un tapis de laine épaisse  
Et en dessous ensemble enfouir  
Nos éternelles promesses  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Hiro tenait Kisa par la main.  
C'était si agréable…  
La main de Kisa dans la sienne…  
Le monde qui tournait autour d'eux…  
Ils s'assirent au bord de la rivière.  
Kisa était radieuse, dans sa robe blanche…  
Hiro en était ravi. Elle était tellement belle…  
L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis longtemps se changeait peu à peu en une passion dévorante…  
Hiro sourit et plongea une main dans sa poche.  
Kisa fronça un sourcil interrogateur.  
Il rougit et haussa les épaules.  
Kisa passa un bras autour de ses jambes et sourit.  
D'un sourire si pur et innocent.  
Hiro sourit. Dans sa poche, il avait la bague trouvée trois ans plus tôt. Dans sa tête, il avait les paroles de Chuuou…  
_Un jour, tu le donneras à quelqu'un…_  
Mais pour l'instant…  
Il était si bien, avec Kisa, qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de briser cet instant…

_Et quand le monde devra disparaître  
Vendu, fendu, mal en point  
On nous aura oubliés peut-être  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _

Alors, nos pas dans les mêmes empreintes  
Vers les mêmes lendemains  
Nos habits sur les mêmes cintres  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties

Hiro inspira un grand coup.  
Non. Il devait le faire. Aujourd'hui ou jamais.  
Et il ne voulait pas de ce jamais…  
Il referma le poing sur la bague et la sortit.  
Doucement, il se tourna vers Kisa.  
La jeune fille le regardait.  
Si belle et si pure…  
Hiro desserra doucement le poing.  
Kisa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la bague.  
« - Hiro-chan… souffla-t-elle  
- Kisa… Je sais… C'est encore tôt… Mais… Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite ! Juste… savoir… si….  
- Hiro-chan… C'est… pour moi ? »  
Hiro ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.  
Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.  
« - Merci, Hiro-chan. »  
Hiro rouvrit les yeux.  
Et Kisa lui souriait toujours.

_Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final  
De l'amour_

_Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de l'amour ?  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

**_A suivre..._**

Asu : demain

Hi : flamme

chanson : Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?( Cabrel, bien sûr)


	23. Chapter 2:3

_**Yazoo Soma: **_merci ! je suis contente que tu trouves ces deux là mignons (Kisa et Hiro, ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux !) 

Voilà un chapitre (sur "Un samedi soir sur la terre" de Cabrel) beaucoup moins mignon (ça va aller en se dégradant lol)...

**_Chapitre deux : Boya._**

Momiji soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc.  
Comment est-ce que ça avait pu si mal tourner ?  
Pourtant, quand Akito avait lâché prise…  
Ça les avaient tous soulagés.  
Même les Magure.  
Maintenant…  
Au fond, il se demandait souvent si ça n'était pas mieux, du temps d'Akito.  
Non. Bien sûr que non.  
Mais si, d'un autre côté.  
Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé…  
Mais…  
Pour Osore… Kimitsu… et Kokaku… et aussi pour Kagura…  
Il était triste.  
Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé.  
Mais peut-être que si.  
Quand est-ce que ça avait basculé ?  
Au début, cette liberté leur avait paru si nécessaire, à tous…  
Maintenant…  
Même si, en théorie, ça n'avait aucun lien avec les Magure…  
Ils avaient aussi été affectés par toute cette histoire.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Osore pour en être convaincu…

Kitai remontait l'allée d'un pas léger.  
Le soir était déjà là, mais il faisait encore chaud. Normal, pour un début d'été.  
Kitai s'arrêta soudain.  
Un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, à savoir une vingtaine d'années, était assis sur un banc, devant elle.  
Il avait l'air triste.  
Il lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
Kitai fronça les sourcils… et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que c'était un des adolescents qu'elle trouvait si mignon quand elle avait douze ans.  
Elle sourit.  
C'est vrai qu'il était mignon.  
Mais il avait l'air vraiment désespéré…  
Elle soupira et s'arrêta devant lui.  
Il leva la tête vers elle.  
« - Konnichi'ha ! Je m'appelle Kitai ! Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, mais j'étais dans le collège voisin du tien ! »  
Il la dévisagea un moment et haussa les épaules.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, de toute manière ?  
« - Oui… Et ?  
- Tu es Momiji Soma, pas vrai ? demanda Kitai. Il y a un problème ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? »  
Momiji releva la tête.  
Elle lui souriait.  
Il lui sourit aussi, assez tristement…  
Elle le prit par le poignet et le tira avec elle, sans lui demander son avis.  
« - Allez, tu viens ? J'allais en boite, tu m'accompagnes !  
- Euh… mais… je… »  
Kitai s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, poing sur la hanche.  
« - Tu as autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle  
- Ben… non…  
- Alors on y va ? »  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour l'entraîner à nouveau avec elle.

Momiji soupira.  
Kitai l'avait entraîné jusqu'à une boite de nuit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.  
Le haut-parleur passait une chanson française…

_Il arrive, elle le voit, elle le veut  
Et ses yeux font le reste  
Elle s'arrange pour mettre du feu  
Dans chacun de ses gestes  
Après c'est une histoire classique  
Quelque soit la fumée  
Quelque soit la musique_

C'était étrange…  
Quelques années plus tôt, ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Maintenant…  
C'était étrange comme cette chanson pouvait lui rappeler Chuuou…

_Elle relève ses cheveux, elle espère qu'il devine  
Dans ses yeux de figurine  
Il s'installe, il regarde partout  
Il prépare ses phrases  
Comme elle s'est avancée un peu  
D'un coup leurs regards se croisent  
Après c'est une histoire normale  
Le verre qu'elle accepte, et les sourires qu'il étale  
En s'approchant un peu, il voit les ombres fines  
Dans ses yeux de figurine_

Chuuou et les autres Magure, d'ailleurs.  
Ce qui amena Momiji à penser à Osore…  
Normalement, le jeune Soma aurait dû passer la soirée avec Nyuuva. Mais l'hôpital avait appelé.  
Il y avait un problème.  
Nyuuva avait dû repartir.  
Momiji sursauta en entendant le rire de Kitai.  
« - Ben dis donc, t'es vraiment dans la lune toi… Tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
Momiji secoua la tête.  
« - Rien de grave, mentit il  
- Ouais, j'y crois tout à fait ! »  
Elle rit et le prit de nouveau par la main.  
« - Bon, tu viens ? »  
Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, malgré ses protestations d'ailleurs peu convaincantes.

_Pas la peine que je précise  
D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent  
C'est une histoire d'enfant  
Une histoire ordinaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre_

Nyuuva claqua presque la porte et posa ses deux mains sur le guichet de l'accueil.  
L'infirmière leva les yeux vers lui.  
« - L'heure des visites est passée, énonça-t-elle d'un air las.  
- On vient de m'appeler.  
- Rien à faire, il fallait venir avant.  
- Je viens voir Osore, expliqua Nyuuva.  
- Ça ne… oh. Deuxième étage.  
- Merci. »  
Nyuuva soupira et prit les escaliers.

Momiji sourit.  
Kitai était vraiment gentille.

_Ils se parlent, ils se frôlent, ils savent bien  
Qu'il va falloir qu'ils sortent  
Ils sont obligés de se toucher  
Tellement la musique est forte  
Après, c'est juste une aventure  
Qui commence sur le siège arrière d'une voiture  
Il voit les ombres bleues  
Que le désir dessine  
À son front de figurine_

Kitai soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dans un coin de la salle.  
Momiji s'assit à côté d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se dressa d'un bond.  
« - Je vais chercher à boire ! s'écria-t-elle »  
Elle se fondit dans la foule.  
Momiji soupira. Elle avait même réussi à lui faire oublier de faire attention aux filles…  
Et elle lui avait fait oublier Nyuuva et Osore.  
Momiji s'adossa au mur.  
Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

_Pas la peine que je précise  
D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent  
C'est une histoire d'enfant  
Une histoire ordinaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre_

Kitai prit deux coca et retourna à la table.  
Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si triste ?  
Elle se souvenait de lui, au collège. Il était toujours souriant, hyper actif… presque trop.  
Maintenant…  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
Elle afficha un sourire et le rejoignit avec les boissons…

_Pas la peine d'être plus précis  
Cette histoire est déjà finie  
On en ferait autant  
Si c'était à refaire  
On est tout simplement, simplement  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir sur la terre  
Un samedi soir..._

« - Vous deviez me prévenir tout de suite ! s'énerva Nyuuva »  
Il s'énervait rarement, mais comment des infirmiers pouvaient être aussi bornés ? Ils savaient ce qui se passait, pourtant…  
« - Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans nos ordres…  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ça fait presque deux ans qu'il est hospitalisé ici ! Vous savez très bien que les sédatifs n'ont presque pas d'effet sur lui ! »  
L'infirmier voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Nyuuva claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui.  
Il soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.  
Osore était attaché à son lit, un bandage autour du front.  
Nyuuva soupira de nouveau.  
Crétins d'infirmiers.  
Depuis qu'Akito avait basculé… Osore aussi enchaînait les problèmes.  
Il avait toujours ressenti les peurs des autres…  
Depuis deux ans, il semblait recevoir de plein fouet toutes les émotions d'Akito…  
Et depuis deux ans, il avait des _crises_ de folie régulières… A tel point qu'il ne quittait presque plus l'hôpital.  
Le problème, c'est que seul le pouvoir de Nyuuva avait encore un effet calmant sur le jeune homme.  
Alors les infirmiers étaient censés appeler Nyuuva au moindre problème.  
Ce qu'ils faisaient rarement.  
Osore fixait Nyuuva sans le voir, les yeux dilatés par la terreur.  
Nyuuva lui posa une main sur la joue.  
Il sentit les battements du cœur d'Osore s'apaiser.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
Sa respiration était régulière.  
Nyuuva se releva et poussa un immense soupir.

**_A suivre..._**

Boya : léger incendie


	24. Chapter 3:3

**_Yazoo Soma : _**lol, merci, c'est corrigé !

et cette fois-ci, c'est sur "C'est écrit" (encore et toujours Cabrel)

Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre trois : Taku._**

Heiki soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.  
Où était-elle, bon sang ?  
Ça faisait des heures…  
Namida rentrait de plus en plus tard…  
Heiki se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas.  
Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?  
Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refusait de lui en parler ?  
Heiki soupira. Namida avait sans doute ses raisons.  
Ça ne le regardait pas…  
Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.  
Heiki soupira, alluma la radio, chercha une chaîne d'informations pendant trente secondes, laissa tomber et repartit vers sa chambre.

_Elle te fera changer  
La course des nuages  
Balayer ses projets  
Vieillir bien avant l'âge  
Tu la perdras cent fois  
Dans les vapeurs des ports  
C'est écrit…_

Heiki s'arrêta net et s'adossa au mur.  
Il allait finir par vraiment croire Chuuou, quand elle disait que les chansons influençaient la journée.  
Heiki soupira de nouveau.  
Il n'avait pas revu Chuuou depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Namida. Quelques mois. Depuis qu'il était majeur.  
Au début, Namida avait semblé tellement heureuse…  
Maintenant, il commençait à en douter…

_Elle rentrera blessée,  
Dans les parfums d'un autre  
Tu t'entendras hurler  
Que les diables l'emportent !  
Elle voudra que tu pardonnes  
Et tu pardonneras…  
C'est écrit…_

Namida soupira.  
Ses cheveux azurs tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, maintenant, elle remontait la rue qui la mènerait chez elle.  
Chez eux.  
Chez Heiki…  
Elle soupira de nouveau.  
Ça lui faisait un peu peur, tout ça.  
Bien sûr, elle aimait Heiki.  
Bien sûr…  
Alors pourquoi…  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait si mal ?  
Elle aurait dû être ravie de pouvoir vivre avec lui.  
C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.  
Vivre ensemble.  
Se marier.  
Avoir des enfants, peut-être.  
Mais maintenant que ça commençait à se réaliser…  
Elle n'était plus sûr de le vouloir.  
Et ça lui faisait peur.

_Elle, n'en sors plus de ta mémoire  
Ni la nuit ni le jour  
Elle, danse derrière les brouillards  
Toi, tu cherche et tu cours…_

Heiki soupira.  
Namida était en bas, immobile, dans la rue.  
Elle attendait…  
Quoi, au fait ?  
Un signe ?  
Ou le contraire ?  
Heiki soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre.  
Il valait mieux partir.  
Ne pas rester là, à la regarder hésiter.  
Ne pas rester là, à se demander pourquoi elle avait emménagé ici et pourquoi, depuis ce moment, l'amour semblait s'être envolé…

_Tu prieras jusqu'aux heures  
Où personne n'écoute  
Tu videras tous les bars  
Qu'elle mettra sur ta route  
T'en passeras des nuits,  
A regarder dehors…  
C'est écrit…_

Koori repoussa un mèche de cheveux bleue derrière son oreille, et reprit son livre.  
Captivant.  
Le dernier best-seller de Shiguré Soma était vraiment bien, mais… Koori se demandait vraiment comment ça pourrait se terminer bien…  
Comme si…  
On sonna à la porte.  
Koori alla distraitement ouvrir…  
Et sursauta en croisant les yeux bleu azur de sa sœur.  
« - Namida ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »  
Namida secoua la tête.  
« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Koori. Tu t'es disputé avec Heiki ?  
- N-non…  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas, onee-san. »  
Koori fronça les sourcils.  
Elle ne comprenait pas…  
« - Heiki sait que tu es là ? »  
Namida soupira.  
« - Non, je ne crois pas… »

_Elle, n'en sors plus de ta mémoire  
Ni la nuit ni le jour  
Elle, danse derrière les brouillards  
Toi, tu cherches et tu cours  
Mais, y a pas d'amour sans histoire  
Et tu rêves,  
Tu rêves…_

Heiki s'assit sur le lit et poussa un long soupir.  
Il savait déjà que Namida ne rentrerait pas ce soir.  
Elle était sans doute rentrée chez sa sœur.  
Heiki leva les yeux au plafond.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça allait si mal ?  
Une sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans.  
Heiki mit un moment à réaliser que c'était celle du téléphone.  
Il décrocha d'un geste las.  
« - Moshi moshi ? Namida ? »  
Heiki se releva d'un bond.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de l'appeler…  
Et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime,  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut,  
Et ces ombres qu'elle te dessine autour des yeux…  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime… _

Qu'est-ce qu'elle rêve,  
Qui elle voit  
Et ces cordes qu'elle t'enroule autour des bras…  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle rêve…  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle rêve…

Heiki soupira et s'assit à table.  
Denkyuu s'assit en face de lui.  
« - Bon, on l'attaque ce devoir ? »  
Heiki hocha distraitement la tête. Depuis que Namida l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, pas encore en tout cas… Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose.  
Denkyuu énonça le devoir.  
Au bout de deux minutes, il soupira et se releva.  
« - Heiki, t'es avec moi ou quoi ? »  
Heiki ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la photo qu'il gardait toujours sur son bureau.  
Denkyuu passa une main devant les yeux de son ami.  
« - Heiki ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ? »  
Mais visiblement, Heiki était ailleurs.  
Il grimaça et balança le cadre à photo sur le mur le plus proche.  
Denkyuu haussa les sourcils et recula d'un pas.  
« - Euh… Heiki ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Mais zut, pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à elle ? s'écria le jeune homme  
- Ben… »  
Denkyuu se pencha pour ramasser le cadre.  
« - En tout cas… tu sais, Heiki, depuis que je te connaît… ça doit être le cinquième cadre… tu devrais songer à te débarrasser de cette photo… »  
Heiki poussa un long soupir.

_Je t'écouterais me dire,  
Ses soupirs, ses dentelles…  
Qu'à bien y réfléchir,  
Elle n'est plus vraiment belle…  
Que t'es déjà passé  
Par des moments plus forts…  
Depuis…_

Namida soupira et laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de la pièce.  
C'était bizarre…  
Elle s'était dit qu'elle serait mieux, chez Koori…  
Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de rentrer chez Heiki ?  
De le revoir.  
De…  
Namida soupira, reprit son sac et sortit.

Heiki se leva en entendant une clé tourner dans la porte.  
Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Namida rentrer.  
« - Salut, fit-il  
- …  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu comptes te décider un jour ? Tu veux rester, ou bien… ?  
- … je ne sais pas… »  
Heiki soupira.  
Namida aussi.  
« - Tadaima, souffla-t-elle.  
- Okaeri. »

_Qu'elle, n'en sors plus, de ta mémoire  
Ni la nuit ni le jour  
Elle, danse derrière les brouillards  
Toi, tu cherches et tu cours  
Mais y a pas d'amour sans histoire…  
Oh tu rêves, tu rêves…  
Elle n'en sort plus de ta mémoire…  
Elle danse derrière les brouillards…  
Et moi, j'ai vécu la même histoire…  
Depuis je compte les jours…  
Depuis je compte les jours…  
Depuis je compte les jours…_

**_A suivre..._**

Taku : s'embraser


	25. Chapter 4:3

**_Yazoo Soma : _**XD oui bon j'avoue ça fait pitié (mais euh ils sont mignons ? non ? XD)

et ce coup-ci, la chanson est "Je pense encore à toi" (de... Cabrel ! quelle surprise !)

**_Fan2Tout : _**(joli pseudo) merci beaucoup ! cette partie là est la troisième et dernière.

**_Chapitre quatre : Tsuku_**

Nayami soupira et alla chercher du côté du port (ah bon, y a un port ?).  
Elle venait de croiser Haru.  
Nayami soupira. Haru cherchait désespérément Rin, qui s'était encore esquivée.

Haru soupira et s'adossa à un mur. Il la cherchait depuis trop longtemps.  
Une vie, a peu près.  
Rin avait encore disparu.  
Haru avait espéré qu'avec la folie d'Akito…  
Tout irait mieux entre eux…  
Mais leur relation restait instable.  
Haru soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux.  
Et Rin avait encore décidé de s'éclipser.  
Bien sûr, il n'avait qu'a attendre.  
La laisser se décider.  
Mais il s'inquiétait.  
Il avait croisé Nayami qui avait accepté de l'aider.  
Elle était gentille…  
Mais…

_Je suis entré dans l'église  
Et je n'y ai vu personne  
Que le regard éteint du plâtre des statues  
Je connais un endroit où y a rien au-dessus…  
Je pense encore à toi…_

Nayami secoua la tête.  
Pourquoi avait-elle proposé de l'aider ?  
Elle se le demandait encore.  
Nayami s'étira et reprit sa marche.  
Elle ne connaissait que très peu Rin.  
Rin était belle, très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs… elle était assez mystérieuse, aussi. Et Nayami était certaine que si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait bien aimé aimer Rin, comme ça, pour voir.  
Mais Nayami était une femme.  
Et comme elle était une femme, elle aurait bien aimé aimer Haru, comme ça, pour voir.  
Mais Haru aimait Rin.  
Non que aimer Haru ou Rin soit de tout repos. Ça devait même être très éprouvant.  
Mais quand même…  
Au moins une fois…  
Nayami sourit.  
Rin était bien là.

_J'aurais dû me méfier des vents qui tourbillonnent  
De ces pierres qui taillent cachées sous l'eau qui dort  
De ces bouts de ruisseau qui deviennent des ports  
Je pense encore à toi…_

Rin s'assit sur une des bornes.  
Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle éprouvait encore ce besoin de fuir Haru.  
Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle ne croyait pas à la défaite d'Akito…  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.  
Comment Akito pourrait-il abandonner ainsi ?  
Difficile à imaginer…  
Alors, elle préférait rester loin d'Haru pour l'instant.  
Juste pour être sûre…  
Sûre de ses sentiments, aussi…  
Et puis il y avait Nayami.  
Rin en était certaine, Nayami aimait beaucoup Haru. Peut-être un peu trop.  
Et pourquoi Haru la préférerait-elle à Nayami ?

_On m'avait dit que tout s'efface  
Heureusement que le temps passe  
J'avais appris qu'il faut longtemps  
Mais le temps passe, heureusement…  
Heureusement…_

Nayami soupira.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu que ça puisse marcher, entre elle et Haru…  
Aucune chance…  
Elle sourit et rejoignit le jeune homme.

Rin sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
Elle se tourna légèrement.  
« - Haru ? »  
Haru lui sourit.  
« - Nayami m'a dit où tu étais, souffla Haru.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Rin. Alors, elle ne…  
- Elle ne quoi ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! s'écria sèchement Rin. »  
Elle s'était levée d'un coup, et Haru tendit les mains devant lui en signe de conciliation.  
Et il rit.  
« - D'accord, d'accord, ça ne me regarde pas… »  
Il soupira et s'assit.  
Rin fronça les sourcils et se rassit aussi.  
« - Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-elle  
- Hmm ? Oui, pourquoi ? Tu sais, ça se fait, entre amis. »  
Rin soupira.  
Est-ce qu'ils étaient destinés qu'à ne rester que ça ? Des amis ?  
Peut-être.  
Et ce serait entièrement sa faute.  
Pourtant…  
« - Entre amis ? répéta-t-elle  
- Entre amis, confirma Haru. Ou un peu plus que ça, ne ? »  
Il lui souriait.  
Rin soupira.  
Et sourit aussi.  
Un peu plus, oui…

Au coin d'une maison, la tête appuyée contre le mur, Nayami soupira.  
Et sourit.  
Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux...

_J'ai croisé le mendiant qui a perdu sa route  
Dans mon manteau de pluie, je lui ressemble un peu…  
Et puis j'ai ton image plantée dans les yeux…  
Je pense encore à toi…  
Je pense encore à toi…  
Je pense encore à toi…_

**_A suivre..._**


	26. Chapter 5:3

**_Fan2Tout : _**merci

lol, mon pseudo ne veut rien dire de spécial (Allie-chan, mon pseudo habituel, était déjà pris quand je me suis inscrite, et Zilpa est le nom d'une ville de Grandia (un jeu vidéo))

la chanson : "La dame de Haute-Savoie" (de Cabrel, pour ceux qui auraient un doute)

**_Chapitre cinq : Juuki._**

Saki ferma les yeux.  
C'était étrange…  
Cette sensation…  
Douce et terrible à la fois…  
Quelque chose approchait…  
Mais…  
Elle sourit en voyant Sen'nyu passer devant elle.  
Le jeune homme la vit et s'arrêta.  
« - Saki ? souffla-t-il. Salut, ça va ? »  
Saki hocha doucement la tête.  
« - C'est ce que tu avais prévu, Sen'nyu Magure ? demanda-t-elle doucement »  
Sen'nyu haussa les sourcils… et sourit.  
« - Pas tout à fait. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« - Mais tout va bientôt se terminer »  
Il sourit et poursuivit sa route.  
Saki soupira doucement.  
Quelque chose approchait…

_Elle écoute pousser les fleurs  
Au milieu du bruit des moteurs  
Avec de l'eau de pluie  
Et du parfum d'encens  
Elle voyage de temps en temps_

Kyo s'étira langoureusement et se leva, doucement, pour ne pas déranger Tohru qui dormait encore.  
Il s'habilla, passa dans la cuisine et fit un inventaire rapide de ce qui restait dans le frigo.  
Pas grand chose, mais pas trop peu non plus.  
Il soupira.  
Heureusement, les examens étaient passés.  
Ils pourraient tous les deux reprendre le boulot, aujourd'hui.  
« - Kyo-chan ? souffla une voix depuis la porte. »  
Kyo se tourna vers Tohru, sourit et s'approcha d'elle.  
« - Ohayou, Tohru-chan. Bien dormi ?  
- O… Oui. Le petit-déjeuner…  
- Je m'en occupe pour cette fois. »  
Tohru sourit et disparut dans la salle de bain.  
Kyo sortit tout ce qui lui tomba sur la main et installa le tout sur la table.

_Elle n'a jamais rien entendu  
Des chiens qui aboient dans la rue  
Elle fait du pain doré  
Tous les jours à quatre heures  
Elle mène sa vie en couleur_

Tohru alluma la douche.  
Un jet d'eau chaude s'abattit sur le carrelage, dégageant un nuage de vapeur.  
Elle inspira un grand coup.  
Quand Kyo et elle avaient décidé de s'installer dans leur propre appartement, ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'il y auraient tant de dépenses régulières…  
Mais bon, il se débrouillait.  
Tohru sourit.  
Le printemps commençait.  
Cette saison… ça lui rappelait toujours…  
Akito…

_Elle collectionne  
Les odeurs de l'automne  
Et les brindilles de bois mort  
Quand l'hiver arrive  
Elle ferme ses livres  
Et puis doucement  
Elle s'endort sur des tapis de laine  
Au milieu des poupées indiennes  
Sur les ailes en duvet  
De ses deux pigeons blancs  
Jusqu'aux premiers jours du printemps_

Deux ans plus tôt…  
Le jour où Akito avait voulu faire enfermer Kyo…  
Tohru soupira.  
Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour.

Kyo soupira. Le printemps commençait.  
C'était à cette époque, deux ans plus tôt, que Akito l'avait fait enfermer…  
Kyo s'était longtemps demandé ce qui se passerait, ce jour là…  
Est-ce qu'il essaierait de se révolter ?  
Est-ce qu'il déciderait de fuir ?  
Kyo s'était souvent joué cette scène dans sa tête, se demandant ce qu'Akito dirait, ferait, et ce que lui-même répondrait…  
Finalement, Akito n'avait rien dit.  
Il l'avait juste envoyé chercher.  
Et lui n'avait rien fait.  
Il avait juste obéi…

_Elle dit qu'elle va faire  
Le tour de la Terre  
Et qu'elle sera rentrée pour dîner  
Mais les instants fragiles  
Et les mots inutiles  
Elle sait tout cela  
Quand elle écoute pousser les fleurs  
Au milieu du bruit des moteurs_

Et puis Tohru l'avait rejoint.  
Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cet instant où elle l'avait rattrapé, les larmes aux yeux.  
Et il était reparti avec elle.  
Comme ça, en silence, en partant simplement, ils s'étaient opposés à Akito.  
C'est ce qui avait tout déclenché…

La folie d'Akito…  
Est-ce que c'était eux qui en étaient responsables ?  
Tohru se posait la question depuis longtemps…  
Elle s'habilla et retourna dans le salon.  
Elle s'assit à table.  
Kyo avait sorti tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.  
Tohru sourit.  
« - Kyo-chan, fit-elle, aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être rejoindre Chuuou… »  
Kyo releva la tête et la fixa un moment, surpris.  
« - Majutsu, comprit-il.  
- Oui. On ne peut pas la laisser seule en ce moment…  
- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je viennes ? demanda Kyo  
- Non, ça ira ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »  
Elle souriait tellement…  
Kyo soupira…

_Quand les autres s'emportent  
Quand j'arrive à m'enfuir  
C'est chez elle que je vais dormir  
Et c'est vrai que j'ai peur de lui faire un enfant…  
Et c'est vrai que j'ai peur de lui faire un enfant…_

Saki frémit.  
Elle venait de sentir…  
Quelque chose de si fort…  
Akito ?

**_A suivre..._**


	27. Chapter 6:3

**_Fan2Tout : _**lol, oui chef !

chanson : La fille qui m'accompagne

l'erreur de ma vie : au chapitre d'avant j'ai dit que c'était "La Dame de Haute-Savoie" ; manque de pot, c'était "Elle écoute pousser les fleurs"

**_Chapitre six : Houka._**

Chuuou coiffa lentement ses longs cheveux crèmes.  
Ils avaient bien poussés maintenant et tombaient en cascades dans son dos.  
Elle soupira et mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Bien obligée, si elle voulait retrouver ses clés…  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça…  
Ranger un peu, et retrouver quelques trucs…  
Tiens, son vieux réveil maltraité par Nayami et Namida, par exemple. Elle croyait qu'elle l'avait jeté avant de déménager.  
Apparemment, non…  
Elle sourit et le remit sur sa table de chevet.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de sa commode…  
Et reçut une pile de feuilles sur les pieds.  
Chuuou s'accroupit en soupirant.  
Sa radio s'alluma toute seule.  
Chuuou poussa un long soupir.  
Il faudrait qu'elle songe à changer cet appareil.  
Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se mette en marche comme ça…

_Elle parle comme l'eau des fontaines  
Comme les matins sur la montagne  
Elle a les yeux presque aussi clairs  
Que les murs blancs du fond de l'Espagne…  
Le bleu nuit de ses rêves m'attire  
Même si elle connaît les mots qui déchirent  
J'ai promis de ne jamais mentir  
A la fille qui m'accompagne…_

Chuuou sourit.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette chanson.  
Depuis qu'elle avait confié son discman à Kisa…  
Chuuou commença à ramasser ses papiers.  
Elle tomba sur un vieux cahier aux pages écornées.  
Elle sourit, attendrie. Elle devait avoir douze ans quand elle avait écrit ça…  
Elle posa le cahier sur la table, à côté du réveil.  
Il faudrait qu'elle le relise, mais pas tout de suite.  
Elle fourra les feuilles en vrac dans la commode et referma tant bien que mal la porte.  
« - Mais mrd où elles sont ces clés ? »  
Elle ouvrit son placard, à tout hasard.  
Pas de clés.  
Mais il y avait l'épée indienne qu'elle avait trouvé trois ans plus tôt.  
Chuuou sourit.  
Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait mise là.  
Elle se redressa, ferma la porte du placard et quitta sa chambre.

_Au fond de son jeu de miroir  
Elle a emprisonné mon image  
Et même quand je suis loin le soir  
Elle pose mes mains sur mon visage  
J'ai brûlé tous mes vieux souvenirs  
Depuis qu'elle a mon cœur en fin de mire  
Et je garde mes nouvelles images  
Pour la fille avec qui je voyage…_

Chuuou s'étira en soupirant, ignorant son chocolat chaud.  
Yuki s'assit devant elle, la regarda un moment, et sourit.  
« - Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle  
- Tu as perdu quelque chose, affirma Yuki. »  
Chuuou se mordit la lèvre. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?  
« - Mes clés, souffla Chuuou.  
- Celles que tu as laissées sur la table du couloir ? demanda Yuki»  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils, se leva et alla voir dans le couloir pendant que Yuki buvait tranquillement son thé.  
« - Oui, répondit-elle en revenant. Ce sont bien celles-là. »  
Elle s'assit en soupirant.  
Depuis peu, elle se souvenait bien mieux des visages.  
Elle n'avait plus besoin de photos.  
Mais en revanche, elle perdait tout !

_On s'est juré les mots des enfants modèles  
On se tiendra toujours loin des tourbillons géants,  
Elle prendra jamais mon cœur pour un hôtel  
Je dirai les mots qu'elle attends…_

Chuuou descendit avec Yuki et l'accompagna pendant un bout de chemin.  
Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux.  
Puis Yuki se tourna vers son amie.  
« - Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, tu es sûre ? souffla-t-il  
- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas… »  
Chuuou soupira et fit demi-tour.  
« - Majutsu ne doit pas rester seule. Mais elle ne supporterait pas de voir tout le monde débarquer pour compatir à ses malheurs ! »  
Chuuou sourit.  
« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, répéta-t-elle. Tout ira bien ! »  
Yuki hocha la tête.  
Chuuou sourit.  
Et ils se séparèrent…

_Elle sait les îles auxquelles je pense  
Et l'autre moitié de mes secrets  
Je sais qu'une autre nuit s'avance  
Lorsque j'entends glisser ses colliers…  
Un jour je bâtirai un empire  
Avec tous nos instants de plaisir  
Pour que plus jamais rien ne m'éloigne  
De la fille qui m'accompagne…_

Chuuou retourna devant l'immeuble où ils vivaient.  
Elle sortit ses clés et passa une main sur sa moto.  
Enfin, celle que Kimitsu lui avait donné…  
Chuuou sourit.  
Comme Kimitsu, elle n'avait pas le permis.  
Le père de Kimitsu avait appris à conduire à sa fille et cette dernière avait appris à conduire à Chuuou, tout simplement.  
Même si pour Kimi, ça avait mal tourné…  
Chuuou n'hésitait pas à utiliser l'engin.

_On s'est juré les mots des enfants modèles  
On se tiendra toujours loin des tourbillons géants,  
Je prendrais jamais son cœur pour un hôtel  
Elle dira les mots que j'attends…_

La journée passa en douceur, et tout en cours…  
Yuki soupira et sortit.  
Il faisait encore jour. Et il pleuvait.  
Mais…  
Yuki frissonna.  
Il avait une drôle d'impression…  
Yuki secoua la tête et retourna vers la place.  
Rentrer chez lui.  
Il passa sur la place.  
Et s'arrêta soudain.  
« - Akito ? s'étonna-t-il »  
C'était bien lui mais…  
Il avait l'air si différent…  
Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux…  
Yuki recula d'un pas.  
Akito leva un bras.  
« - Que… commença Yuki »  
Et il vit l'arme.  
Akito tira.  
Yuki s'effondra, sous la pluie, sur le pavé du trottoir.  
Il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler…  
Puis plus rien…

_Elle sait les îles auxquelles je pense  
Et l'autre moitié de mes délires…  
Elle sait déjà qu'entre elle et moi,  
Plus y a d'espace et moins je respire…_

**_A suivre..._**


	28. Chapter 7:3

**_Yazoo Soma : _**qui ? moi ? tuer Yuki ? nyark, la réponse pas tout de suite ! enfin bon, voilà la suite...

**_Fan2Tout : _**deux mots : 1)je tue toujours quelqu'un dans mes fics, c'est une sorte de tradition ;p 2)ne t'inquiétes pas trop quand même

sur la chanson "Elle danse" de Cabrel (superbe chanson d'ailleurs)

**_Chapitre sept : Juusatsu._**

Kimitsu se réveilla.  
Elle sourit et s'étira.  
Puis elle se prépara, lentement, parce qu'elle faisait tout lentement maintenant, très lentement.

Kagura frappa à la porte de Kimitsu.  
« - Kimi ? Tu es là ? appela-t-elle. »  
Elle avait la clé, mais elle préférait s'annoncer.  
« - Vas-y, entre, entendit-elle. »  
Kagura poussa la porte et passa directement dans le salon.  
Kimitsu était bien là – où aurait-elle pu être ?  
Kagura sourit un peu tristement à son amie.  
« - On y va ? demanda-t-elle  
- Quand tu veux, répondit Kimi. »

_Elle danse,  
Sur des parquets immenses,  
Aussi luisants qu'un lac…  
Confuse,  
Dans les vents qui s'amusent,  
A sa robe qui claque…  
Ondulant comme une flamme,  
Ballerine, elle balance sans effort…  
Elle rentrera par le grand escalier qu'elle adore…_

Kagura poussa la chaise de Kimi le long de la rue.  
Ce n'était pas très loin, heureusement.  
Kimi soupira.  
Kagura était gentille. Elle venait souvent l'aider…  
L'année dernière, alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre à conduire une moto à Chuuou…  
Elle avait voulu faire l'andouille, comme toujours…  
Et elle s'était planté, ce coup-ci.  
Paf, et plus rien.  
Elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital.  
Et depuis, elle était paralysée…  
Kagura laissa Kimi deux minutes, le temps d'aller sonner chez Koori.

_Elle court,  
Par les ruelles autour,  
Dans les rires et les flaques…  
Légère,  
Par-dessus les barrières,  
Et les grilles des parcs…  
Ondulant comme une flamme,  
Elle s'endort au bras d'un conquistador…  
Sur la chaise mobile, où lourdement pèse son corps…  
Elle dort…  
Elle dort…_

Koori ouvrit presque tout de suite.  
« - Koori, nous allons chez Majutsu. Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle »  
Koori parut réfléchir trente secondes.  
« - Non, répondit-elle finalement. Il ne vaut mieux pas. »  
Kagura hocha la tête.  
Peut-être.  
Elle accompagnait juste Kimi, de toute manière.

_C'est l'histoire d'à peine une seconde,  
Enfin elle peut faire comme tout le monde,  
Poursuivre un oiseau, un ballon, un trésor…  
Mais elle dort, attachée à un siège,  
Comme sur l'eau les bouchons de liège,  
Et toujours ce fil qui la ramène au bord…_

Kagura conduisit Kimi jusque chez Majutsu.  
« - Ça ira, à partir de là ? demanda Kagura  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne suis pas encore totalement dépendante de toi, Kagura-kun ! »  
Kagura sourit, et repartit.  
Kimi soupira.  
Elle attendrait Chuuou, de toute façon…

Kagura avançait le long de la rue, sans trop savoir où elle allait.  
Elle avait l'impression aussi de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, en ce moment.  
Depuis que Kyo et Tohru avaient emménagés ensemble…  
Elle se sentait bizarre.  
A la fois triste…  
Et bien mieux qu'avant.  
Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais…  
Ça n'avait pas été si terrible, au fond…

_Elle sort,  
Ni blessée ni fragile,  
Ni poupée de cristal…  
Dehors,  
Ou le monde défile,  
A vitesse normale…  
Loin,  
Dans d'autres costumes…  
Et debout, surtout, dans d'autres décors…  
Sur la chaise mobile, où lourdement pèse son corps…  
Elle dort…  
Elle dort…_

Kimi ferma les yeux.  
Elle soupira doucement.  
C'était bon de rêver…

Chuuou tourna au coin de la rue.  
« - Chuuou-kun ! l'appela une voix. »  
Chuuou se retourna.  
Tohru courait vers elle.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta pour attendre son amie.  
« - Ohayou, Tohru-kun. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, ça va. Et Majutsu ? »  
Chuuou haussa les épaules.  
« - J'en sais autant que toi, souffla-t-elle. Mais je vois mal comment ça pourrait aller…  
- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais… »  
Chuuou sourit.  
« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tohru-kun ! Majutsu tiendra le choc ! »  
Tohru hocha la tête.  
« - On y va ? demanda Chuuou. Kimi-chan doit nous attendre… »

_Elle dort comme on plonge dans un livre,  
Elle dort, comme on commence à vivre,  
Surtout quand le monde accélère dehors…  
Mais elle dort, attachée à un siège,  
L'enfant jamais descendue du manège…  
Elle aime ces heures brûlantes où elle pense…  
Qu'elle danse…  
Qu'elle danse…  
Qu'elle danse,  
Sur des parquets immenses,  
Aussi luisants qu'un lac…  
Confuse,  
Dans les vents qui s'amusent,  
A sa robe qui claque…_

Tohru et Chuuou arrivèrent chez Majutsu.  
Chuuou sourit.  
Kimi s'était endormie devant la maison…

**_A suivre..._**


	29. Chapter 8:3

**_Fan2Tout_** : merci. Et oui, je vais tuer quelqu'un, comme d'hab lol, reste à voir qui ;p

cette fois-ci, sur la chanson "J'ai du dormir debout".

**_Chapitre huit : Taika._**

Shiguré poussa un très long soupir.  
Il était totalement piégé.  
Aucune chance de s'en sortir, cette fois.  
Il n'avait plus le choix.  
Shiguré poussa un soupir tragique et commença à écrire.  
Mi-chan poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.  
« - Sensei ! gémit-elle. Enfin, vous vous mettez au travail !  
- Oui, Shiguré, il était temps ! renchérit Ritsu »  
Shiguré soupira de nouveau.  
Quand ces deux-là s'alliaient pour lui résister, il devenait impossible de ne pas faire son travail !  
Si seulement…  
Shiguré se redressa légèrement, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Mi-chan et de Ritsu.  
« - Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Mi-chan. Vous allez encore vous levez ? Vous n'avez pas le temps, sensei ! »  
Shiguré secoua la tête…  
Et on frappa à la porte.  
« - Je vais ouvrir ! annonça aussitôt Shiguré. »  
Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte.  
« - HAHAHA bonjour tout le monde ! annonça Ayame  
- Aya ! Mon amour !Bienvenue ! s'écria Shiguré »  
Il tira aussitôt son cousin à l'intérieur.  
Mi-chan se raidit.  
Elle venait de comprendre.  
Ayame entra dans la pièce, rendant aussitôt Ritsu inopérant.  
Mi-chan serra les poings.  
« - Sensei ! C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle »  
Aya, Ritsu et Shiguré se tournèrent vers elle.  
L'écrivain sourit.  
« - Allons, Mi-chan, je t'assure que c'est un hasard !  
- C'est ce que vous dites toujours ! »  
Shiguré hocha la tête.  
« - Ce manque de confiance me choque… Aya, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là ? »  
Aussitôt, l'humeur d'Ayame s'assombrit.  
« - Chuuou m'a appelé de l'hôpital, souffla-t-il. »

_J'ai dû dormir debout,  
Pas un mot, pas un geste  
L'homme qui pouvait sauver l'amour  
Est parti sans laisser d'adresse  
Quelque part au ciel  
J'attends des nouvelles  
Mais les étoiles sont floues…  
Il tombe autant de pluie  
Que tout l'amour qu'il mérite…  
L'homme qui pouvait sauver l'amour  
Est parti quand même un peu vite…  
Dans les mauvaises fables,  
Dans les vents de sable  
Le diable est partout…  
J'ai dû dormir debout…  
Dormir debout._

Chuuou tendit un gobelet de thé à Majutsu.  
La femme le prit en souriant faiblement.  
Un sourire totalement faux…  
Bien sûr.  
Kimi prit la main de Majutsu.  
Tohru s'était assis juste à côté.  
La nouvelle les avaient toutes secouées.  
Kokaku était mort.  
_Mort !_  
Et aucune d'entre elles n'arrivait à comprendre…  
Comment les choses avaient pu dériver ainsi ?  
Chuuou soupira.  
Mais au fond, elles le savaient toutes, non ?  
Elles savaient toutes que ça ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça…  
Depuis l'accident.  
Depuis que Kokaku était dans le coma…

Majutsu semblait être dans un état second.  
Tohru soupira et la serra doucement dans ses bras.  
Un interne vint chercher Chuuou.  
« - Mademoiselle ? Il y a un appel pour vous… »

_C'est une histoire de fous,  
Tout ce vide que tu laisses !  
L'homme qui pouvait sauver l'amour  
Est parti sans laisser d'adresse  
Au ciel quelque part  
Difficile à voir  
Quand t'es K.O debout…_

Hatori entra sans frapper.  
Il observa trente secondes tous les occupants de la pièce, c'est à dire Ritsu qui faisait sa prière devant Ayame, Ayame qui riait face à Ritsu, Shiguré qui avait croisé les bras et riait aussi, et Mi-chan qui était au bord des larmes devant Shiguré.  
Hatori soupira et frappa trois fois sur la table.  
Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
« - Tori-san ? s'étonna Shiguré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Nous avons un problème, répondit le médecin.  
- Un problème ? répondit Mi-chan. Oui, nous avons un problème, nous sommes en retard et le manuscrit n'est pas preeeeeeeeeet ! »  
Hatori soupira de nouveau.  
« - Donne-lui ses pages, Shiguré…  
- Non, elles ne sont vraiment pas prêtes, répondit l'écrivain avec un grand sourire. Quel problème ?  
- Un des domestiques du manoir a vu Akito sortir. »  
Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce.  
« - Mi-chan, souffla Shiguré. Va-t-en »  
Il avait un air tellement sérieux, pour une fois, qu'elle n'osa pas protester.

_Des millions de lumières,  
Accrochées au barrières  
De ce temps qui gâche tout  
Comme des signaux pour lui dire…  
Qu'y a déjà des rivières,  
Au milieu des déserts  
Et des champs de cailloux  
Et qu'on lui garde surtout…  
Et qu'on lui garde surtout  
Sa place au milieu de nous…  
Juste au milieu de nous,  
Pour tout le temps qu'il nous reste  
L'homme qui pouvait sauver l'amour  
Est parti sans laisser d'adresse…  
Depuis le fond du ciel  
Jusqu'aux murs des hôtels…  
Les étoiles sont floues…  
J'ai dû dormir debout  
…dormir debout…  
J'ai dû dormir debout…  
…dormir debout…  
J'ai dû dormir !  
Debout…_

Tohru commença à courir.  
Elle devait rejoindre Kyo, vite.  
Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment…  
Akito…  
Non…  
S'il s'en prenait à Kyo…  
Tohru entra dans l'appartement.  
Il n'y avait personne…  
« - Kyo-chan ! appela Tohru, paniquée. »  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Elle bondit de saisissement.  
« - Tohru-chan ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Kyo »  
Tohru soupira de soulagement.  
Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé ici…

**_A suivre..._**


	30. Chapter 9:3

**_Fan2Tout : _**ah ben, ça tombe bien, je commence le chapitre avec ça XD

chanson : Je l'aime à mourir.

**_Chapitre neuf : Yousui._**

Tohru faillit se jeter dans les bras de Kyo.  
Elle se retint à temps.  
Il se serait transformé, bien sûr.  
Mais elle avait eu si peur…  
« - Tohru-chan ? répéta Kyo.  
- K-kyo-chan… je…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J-je…  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, souffla Kyo »  
Il prit le visage de Tohru entre ses mains, doucement.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
« - Kokaku est mort, murmura-t-elle. »  
_Non, ce n'est pas ça…_  
Kyo soupira.  
« - Je suis désolé.  
- N-non… Akito ! Akito est… »  
Tohru frissonna.  
« - Akito est sorti du manoir. Personne ne sait où il est allé… »  
Kyo frissonna.  
Bien sûr, Akito n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui…  
Bien sûr…

_Moi je n'étais rien  
Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien  
Du sommeil de ses nuits,  
Je l'aime à mourir…  
Vous pouvez détruire  
Tout ce qui vous plaira  
Elle n'aura qu'a rouvrir  
L'espace de ses bras  
Je l'aime à mourir…_

Arisa posa son plateau sur la table de la terrasse et s'assit à côté de Kureno.  
Elle reprenait le boulot dans quelques minutes et n'avait pas enlevé son uniforme.  
D'un autre côté, elle n'en avait pas besoin…  
Kureno sourit.  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit.  
Depuis qu'Akito avait perdu la tête…  
Depuis qu'il ne s'approchait plus de lui…  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Pourtant…  
Un jour, il faudrait bien qu'elle le sache. Même si, en vérité, elle devait bien s'en douter…  
Arisa sourit.  
Un jour, elle songerait à lui dire…  
Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…  
Pour l'instant, ils étaient bien comme ça, non ?  
Non.  
« - Kureno… je… »  
Elle releva la tête, sans finir sa phrase.  
Il s'était approché d'elle.  
« - Arisa… je t'… »  
Il se pencha vers elle.  
Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…  
Le portable d'Arisa sonna.  
Celui de Kureno aussi.  
Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.  
« - Le progrès, c'est mortel, souffla Arisa »

_Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier  
Des éclats de rire…  
Elle a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel  
Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle  
Ne veut pas dormir  
Ne veut pas dormir,  
Je l'aime à mourir…_

Shiguré s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil. Ayame aussi.  
Hatori faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.  
Ils attendaient.  
Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ils attendaient.  
Ils attendaient un signe qui leur dirait qu'Akito était passé à l'action…  
D'une manière ou d'une autre…

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres,  
Pour être si forte, aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie…  
Et l'amour aussi…_

Ryuu rentra chez lui et s'assit sur le lit.  
Il faisait beau, dehors.  
Ryuu entendit un ronronnement.  
Saladrex vint se lover sur ses genoux.  
Ryuu sourit.  
Le petit dragon d'ivoire qu'il avait trouvé trois ans plus tôt trônait encore sur sa table de chevet.  
Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Kisa, déjà ?  
« Ne l'oublie pas… »  
Non.  
Aucun risque…

_Elle vit de son mieux son rêve d'opaline  
Elle danse au milieu des forêts qu'elle dessine,  
Je l'aime à mourir  
Elle porte des rubans qu'elle laisse s'envoler,  
Elle me chante souvent que j'ai tort d'essayer  
De les retenir  
De les retenir,  
Je l'aime à mourir…  
Pour monter dans sa grotte cachée sous les toits  
Je dois clouée des notes à mes sabots de bois  
Je l'aime à mourir…  
Je dois juste m'asseoir,  
Je ne dois pas parler,  
Je ne dois rien vouloir,  
Je dois juste essayer,  
De lui appartenir,  
De lui appartenir,  
Je l'aime à mourir…_

Arisa raccompagna Kureno un bout de chemin.  
Le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu l'avait profondément troublé…  
Arisa soupira.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?  
Kureno était plongé dans ses pensées.  
Akito était parti…  
Pourquoi ?  
Où était-il ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?  
Kureno était dans un état second quand Arisa le salua et commença à s'éloigner…  
Il revint brusquement à la réalité.  
Si Akito décidait de s'en mêler…  
Leur temps à tous était compté…  
« - Arisa ! appela-t-il »  
Elle se retourna, étonné.  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres,  
Pour être si forte, aujourd'hui,  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie…  
Et l'amour aussi…_

Les yeux d'Osore se révulsèrent.  
Non, pas ça…  
Akito…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait…

_Moi je n'étais rien mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui,  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits,  
Je l'aime à mourir…  
Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui vous plaira  
Elle n'a qu'a rouvrir l'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire,  
Pour tout reconstruire,  
Je l'aime à mourir…_

« - Je t'aime, souffla Kureno »  
Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
Il l'embrassa presque.  
Presque…

**_A suivre..._**


	31. Chapter 10:3

**_Fan2Tout : _**nope, pas d'épilogue pour cette fic. O.o mais où tu as vu que Kikito allait s'en prendre à Arisa ou Kureno ? lol

**_Neteria :_** n.n merci. Alors oui, le trio, on comprends très bien l'idée lol. Tant mieux si tu aimes les Magure. (et oui, les pouvoirs, je ne peux pas m'en passer, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas _souvent _des pouvoirs, mais tout le temps, non ? O.o). Euh... pour Yun... "avec la déférence due à son rang", c'est à dire en ne le faisant apparaître qu'en dernier ? lol

lol, je pense que les auteurs de fanfics sont _beaucoup _sadiques... J'avais pas pensé aux 40 voleurs, pour le trésor, mais c'est pas faux du tout... Merci pour Yun/Chuuou n.n (je pouvais pas ne pas les mettre ensembles ;p). Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ces deux longues reviews et à ce soir n.n

_**Chapitre dix : Shouka.**_

Chuuou rentra et poussa un long soupir.  
Il n'était pas là.  
D'un autre côté, vu l'heure, c'était plutôt normal.  
Il ne terminerait pas les cours avant une heure ou deux…  
Chuuou posa son sac, enleva sa veste et retourna dans sa chambre.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Pourvu qu'Akito ne fasse rien…  
Elle se sentait mal depuis qu'Ayame l'avait appelée à l'hôpital pour lui dire que le chef de la famille Soma avait disparu…  
Elle se sentait mal.  
S'il y avait un problème…  
Elle soupira et alluma sa radio.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux…  
Même la morale parle pour eux…  
J'aimerais quand même te dire,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux…_

Chuuou soupira.  
Inutile de rester à rien faire, ça ne ferait pas passer l'heure plus vite…  
Elle prit son cahier et l'ouvrit à la première page…  
« _Je tremble. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. La détonation, le sang, la mort… Il est mort. Son sang est encore frais sur ma joue. Il est mort.  
Je suis là.  
Je ne peux pas… _»  
Chuuou fronça les sourcils.  
Qu'est-ce que…  
« _Nous marchons ensemble, main dans la main. Mes cheveux sont très longs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je marque ça. Je suis heureuse.  
Nous sommes heureux, je crois.  
Et puis tout explose dans ma tête.  
Je tombe à genoux, en larmes, à ses côtés.  
Il est mort.  
Il pleut. Son sang se mêle à la pluie. C'est une belle image, très triste, mais très belle.  
Il est mort.  
Plus rien n'a d'importance… »_  
Chuuou frissonna.  
Bien sûr.  
Le rêve…  
Comment avait-elle pu oublier…  
Le rêve…

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes…  
A trop vouloir te regarder, j'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise, et de liberté…  
J'aimerais quand même te dire,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté…_

Je cours, le long d'un couloir.  
Non. C'est une rue, une rue extrêmement longue.  
Mes cheveux sont longs, encore une fois.  
J'entends le bruit de mes propres pas qui résonne sur les pavés.  
Une lumière brille devant moi, éclatante, aveuglante.  
C'est le soleil ?  
J'arrive sur une place.  
J'entend un coup de feu.  
Trop tard…  
La détonation a retenti. Le sang a coulé jusque sur ma joue.  
J'ai cessé de courir avant qu'il ne tombe.  
Blessé.  
Mort.  
Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder.  
J'ai peur. J'ai mal.  
J'ai très peur.  
Il fait froid. Il pleut très fort.  
Je sens la mort, tout autour de moi.  
La sienne, mais aussi la mienne.  
Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves…  
Tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève…  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier…  
J'aimerais quand même te dire,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets…_

Chuuou se réveilla en sursaut.  
Elle avait dormi ?  
Les mots qu'elle avait inscrit dans son cahier l'avaient tellement marqué qu'elle en avait rêvé…

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux…  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux…  
Même la morale parle pour eux…  
J'aimerais quand même te dire,  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux…_

Chuuou coupa sa radio.  
Parce que, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette chanson prenait un tour beaucoup plus sinistre…  
Elle reposa son journal sur la table de chevet.  
Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?  
Ce rêve lui avait paru si important…  
Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?  
Elle avait rêvé de Yuki… bien avant de le rencontrer…  
Elle avait rêvé de sa mort…  
Et elle avait les cheveux longs…  
Ça lui avait semblé capital, à l'époque…  
…  
Chuuou effleura du bout des doigts la pointe de ses cheveux, qui tombaient en cascades soyeuses jusqu'à ses hanches…  
Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte du placard.  
Comme en transe, elle tira l'épée de son fourreau, la leva.  
Lentement, elle se trancha les cheveux au-dessus des épaules…  
Un premier coup porté au destin…

Sen'nyu se laissa tomber devant Ayame, Shiguré et Hatori.  
« - C'est presque fini, sourit-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est presque fini ?  
- Chuuou a presque fini, reprit Sen'nyu. »  
Il s'installa un peu mieux.  
« - Vous savez… la famille Magure est maudite depuis des générations… Certains obtiennent un pouvoir merveilleux, d'autres un pouvoir qui pourrit la vie… »  
Il sourit.  
« - Et il y a le centre.  
- Chuuou, souffla Ayame.  
- Oui. Et c'est par elle que tout peut se terminer – ou recommencer… »

Chuuou sortit en courant.  
Yuki.  
Elle devait le trouver.  
Maintenant.  
Elle courait le long de la rue.  
Ses pas résonnaient sur le pavé du sol…  
Elle arriva sur la place.  
Elle vit Akito lever le bras.  
Elle accéléra.  
Etre là. Etre là entre lui et la mort.  
Trop tard.  
Le coup de feu déchira ses tympans.  
Elle hurla.

Yuki s'effondra, blessé, mort peut-être, elle ne savait pas.  
Elle tomba à genoux, puis à quatre pattes, à côté de lui.  
Et elle éclata en sanglots…  
Chuuou tremblait. La détonation… Le sang… La mort… Sa mort… Son sang sur sa joue… Il était mort… Il était mort… Il était _mort_ !  
Non… c'était impossible…  
Non !  
Pas ça…  
Tout sauf ça…  
Non…  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait se terminer comme ça ?  
Non…  
Si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs, elle aurait pu…  
Chuuou tressaillit.  
Pourquoi cette pensée lui était-elle venue naturellement à l'esprit ?  
Si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs, elle aurait pu le sauver ?  
Mais…  
Des pouvoirs…  
Ce n'était qu'un jeu, non ?  
Pourtant…  
Chuuou tremblait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Le temps semblait tourner au ralenti autour d'elle.  
Elle entendait le rire fou d'Akito, les cris des rares témoins…  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance…  
Elle ne voyait que ses souvenirs…

/« - Je suis Chuuou Magure.  
- Le centre ? souffla Osore. On m'a parlé de toi. On dit que tu es la plus puissante des enfants Magure.  
- C'est un peu exagéré, assura Chuuou.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Osore. »  
« - Ils ne veulent pas le montrer, expliqua Chuuou. Ils ne veulent pas me faire de peine. Mais je leur fait peur. Trop de pouvoir. Mes parents ont peur. Kokaku et Majutsu ont peur. Même Sen'nyu a peur.  
« - En fait, disons que ça peut être bien ou pas, ça dépend, s'il fait chaud et que je me dis que j'aimerais bien une glace je peux faire vraiment apparaître une glace, expliqua Chuuou. Mais ça peut être assez embêtant… si je suis en montagne et que je me dis qu'il pourrait y avoir une avalanche, et bien… »  
Une grondement retentit dans tout le manoir Soma.  
Une vague de neige recouvrit entièrement le domaine, engloutissant tout sur son passage./

Non.  
Ce n'était pas un jeu.  
Il n'y avait pas que ça !

/« - Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi, quand j'étais petite, j'ai joué à avoir des pouvoirs… »  
Jouer ?  
Non… C'était impossible…  
Ces pouvoirs…  
C'était vrai, non ?  
« - On dirait que les adultes Magure ont oublié ce qu'ils étaient, enfants. La magie dont ils se servaient. Les pouvoirs qui faisaient peur à leurs propres parents. Alors eux aussi, ils ont peur de nous… »  
« - Majutsu… pourquoi est-ce que les adultes Magure n'ont plus de pouvoir ? »  
« - Bon, je suppose que c'est rien du tout ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Kokaku, vous les aviez encore ! »/

Elle s'était posé tellement de questions…  
Pour échouer maintenant ?  
Non.  
C'était vrai…  
C'était vrai !

/Akito ralentit, nettement.  
Son mouvement s'arrêta.  
Chuuou avait agi par réflexe.  
Elle contrôlait les possibilités./  
/« - Il faudrait appeler Hatori… proposa Yuki  
- Pas la peine, répondit Chuuou. »  
Elle passa la main sur la blessure de Tohru, qui se referma aussitôt.  
Le regard de Tohru, Kyo et Yuki passa alternativement de la main guérie de la jeune fille à celle de Chuuou./

Chuuou se redressa sur les coudes, glissa vers Yuki.  
Elle posa une main sur son torse.  
Il respirait encore.  
Il _devait_ respirer encore !

/Ne t'approche plus du manoir. Ne t'approche plus de nous./  
/Ne t'approches plus des Soma ! Jamais /

Il ne pouvait pas gagner…  
Pas comme ça…  
Surtout pas comme ça !

_/Je ne me souviens pas. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi je devrais me souvenir./_

_Si…  
Ça c'est déjà passé…  
C'est pour ça que quand j'ai vu Ayame…_

/Chuuou ne s'étonna même pas de voir Ayame enfiler un somptueux manteau de fourrure. Il prit son manteau par les deux extrémités du col pour le remonter sur ses épaules dans un geste qui parut incroyablement familier à Chuuou./

_Parce qu'ils se ressemblent tellement, au fond…  
Je m'en souvenais…  
Ce n'étaient pas des rêves…  
Je voulais remonter dans le temps…  
Mais ça n'a pas marché…  
Je ne m'en suis pas souvenue à temps…  
Et ça risque de recommencer…_  
_Il_ doit _être encore vivant !  
Sinon…_

Chuuou ferma les yeux.  
Elle devait y croire.  
Son pouvoir se déversa sur la place…  
La plaie de Yuki se referma.  
Le pouvoir de Chuuou s'étendit à la ville.

Osore ouvrit les yeux, paniqué.  
Il se calma rapidement.  
Où était-il ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?  
Il soupira et se rallongea.  
Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien…  
C'était tout ce qui comptait…

Akito rit une dernière fois.  
Le feu de la haine quitta son regard.  
Et il s'effondra, mort ou blessé, Chuuou ne savait pas trop.  
Elle s'en moquait.  
Yuki était vivant.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait…  
Elle s'évanouit.

Arisa avait retenu Kureno par la manche.  
« - T… Tu es sincère ? souffla-t-elle  
- Oui…  
- Alors embrasse-moi… »  
Kureno hésita.  
Non, il ne devait pas…  
Elle ne devait pas voir sa transformation…  
Pourtant…  
Elle était si belle…  
Lentement, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Et il ne se transforma pas.  
Et ils s'aimaient.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait…

Sen'nyu sourit.  
Elle avait réussi.  
Les deux malédictions avaient disparues.  
Les pouvoirs négatifs des Magure s'étaient envolés.  
Si tout c'était bien passé, les positifs resteraient.  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
Parce que Chuuou avait réussi à garder ces pouvoirs…  
C'était tout ce qui comptait…

_Le temps est un éternel recommencement…_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
